The never smiling princess
by Ren Heart
Summary: There once was a princess who never smiled. Heart too trained to ever try. Can anyone save her? "I can try nuf nuf nuf" "seems like we have a new troubled student teach." A new student joins E class but something's not right about that one. Join Class E as they unlock the mysteries of this student as well as the secrets some hide form one another.
1. Letter time

AN: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or assassination classroom

Letter time

 _The bell rings and another school day ends. Boy was it a crazy one but I guess that's to be expected for us- we are class 3-E A.K.A the assassination classroom, where the students are assassins and their target is their teacher, Korosensei, a 3 meter tall yellow octopus who's going to destroy the world by this March. I'm Nagisa Shiota one of these student assassins. A few days ago we were told two new students will be coming. We already met one of them – a robotic, computer killing machine called 'Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery'. She disrupted lesson after lesson with no rest until Korosensei gave her an upgraded that made her more human. Now she's truly is a part of the class. We even renamed her Ritsu. As for the second student well… we just met him today. His name was Itona and he's something else. Not only did he made a lasting impression by breaking down the classroom's wall and saying he's Korosensei's brother but somehow he had tentacles. This shocked the hell out of everyone and made Korosensei furious. Pitch black furious. But I think the one who was most affected other than Korosensei was Karma._

The young blue haired boy glanced at his fellow redhead assassin classmate. He walked alongside him with hands in his pocket, a hunched back and his head faced down. His deep red hair covered his golden frustrated eyes. He bit his bottom lip in displeasure. Worried, Nagisa asked "are you ok Karma?"

"Yeah" he replied coldly.

 _I knew he was lying_ "was it what that guy Itona said?"

Karma stopped in his tracks and remembered the boy's words: _"You're weaker than me so I won't kill you"_ his head remained low in shame.

"Don't worry about it Karma your strong enough as you are" Nagisa tried to convince him.

He only shook his head "you don't understand I have to be stronger" a shadow as a certain man appeared in his mind. "It's the only way for me to make him look me in the eye."

The small boy tilted his head but before he was able to ask anything a cold chill silenced him. There was a presents in the shadows and it didn't seem human or anything from this world. Swiftly, he turned around to scan the surroundings. All that could be seen were: the shadowy shapes of tossed out wrappers that missed the all most full garbage can, the darken widows of shops along with their goods on show but there will be no spotlight on them till morning, the chain hanged signs that creaked as it swung back and forth and a lone rat desperately finding food in our wasted filthy. All seemed normal till that cold chill struck again. In the corner of the boy's blue eyes something moved. It wasn't fast in fact it was slow but it was still able to get away from his sights. He felt that chill again but on the other side of him. Something blue flapped by a flickering street light. "What is that thing?" he whispered under his breath. Suddenly, that exact same presents was behind him where Karma stood. Slowly, he turned around and screamed as he fell off his feet. On top of his of his friend's head was something unworldly. It stared back at him with a beady blank gazed.

Karma looked at him confused "what's wrong Nagisa? You look like you've seen a ghost"

With a shaky arm and white shocked eyes he pointed at the thing "Karma there's something on your head"

The redhead looked up but can only see some sort of triangle and fuzz. Thick clouds crept away to let the moon shine on this situation. The moon light scared the shadows off as it grew stronger. "Puu!" chirped a high pitch voice.

Nagisa eyes twitched at the unusual but non-threatening sight. There, perched on Karmas head, was a blue, pudgy penguin thing with floppy long ears that match its body size, a small yellow beak and black fuzzy hair that looked kind of like untrimmed grass. "What the heck is that?"

"Puu!" it chirped again.

Karma blinked twice "Puu, is that you up there?"

"Puu" the penguin replied as if to say 'yes'.

"Karma you know that thing?" before he could replied the penguin hopped of Karma and on to Nagisa. It gripped on to his short pigtails and pretended they were ropes for a swing and rocked its body back and forth. Karma giggled at the adorable sight as the little guy slid off the boy's head and on to his shoulder. It rubbed its fuzzy face against Nagisa with delight. He laughed "hey that tickles"

Karma laughed with him "so what do you want Puu?"

Puu jumped up in alert and then scrabbled for something in its large ear. The next thing they knew it pulled on an envelope with a red waxed seal. It handed the envelope to Karma "this is for me?" It replied with a nod and arms crossed. Karma ripped the seal open and read some and skipped some "Dear Karma it's been awhile yad yad yad… are you doing alright? blab blab blab… we're doing whatever… and I need you to…" his voice stopped as he silently read the request. His skin paled as he faced Puu. Their blank stares were locked until. "Are you crazy?" Karma screamed and woke up some angry cats and dogs around the neighborhood. "How to you expect me to act in this situation!"

"Puu Puu Puu Puu pUU pUU!" the bird yelled back in adorable anger.

"Yes I know it's a part of my duty to handle this sort of thing but why here? Why now? Why at school?"

With bent bitty flippers the penguin shrugged its shoulders "Puu Puu Puu"

Karma brought out a fit "don't give me that crap you stupid bird" a deadly aura surrounded him as he seemed to have grown bigger. It's either that or Puu shrunk to the size of an ant. The poor thing screamed in fear and latched on to Nagisa head in fear.

"Now now Karma there's no need to get violent" said a new voice. The penguin jumped of joy and flew off to the location of the voice. With the crescent moon as a background, there stood a silhouette of a man on top of a building with a long trench coat that flapped in the wind with and a narrow fedora. His face was shrouded in darkness but his eyes seemed to glow. The penguin landed on the man's shoulder and stared at the two boys below. "I'm counting on you Karma"

Uncharacteristically, Karma politely bowed with his right arm over his heart. "Of course sir"

With a 'Humph' the man and disappeared into the night.

Nagisa ran up to his friend "Karma who was that guy?"

"No one important" he replied and gazed at the letter once more "seems like we'll be getting a new transfer student"

Nagisa heart raced as he thought about the ones they already had and that mysterious man "another assassin?" he croaked. Karma shook his head "a normal kid then?"

The boy laughed "oh believe me there's nothing normal about that one"

Nagisa was still confused "but if it's not an assassin or a normal kid then what?"

Karma though for a while and sighs "I can explain everything. It will take too long and if I reveal too much they'll have my head."

Nagisa shivered at the thought _just who are these people?_

Karma stared at the moon "you'll find out soon"

* * *

A new student comes to class 3-E. Karasuma sensei said it's not another assassin but I don't know. Wait Karma you know this guy?

Next time… new student time

* * *

AN: I'm warning to anyone who is reading this which I'm petty sure it's just a couple of people or less. I will be slow. This is because there's just another project I want to finish so I will be concentrating around that more. And so **updates will be slow.** Sorry to anyone that cares.


	2. New student time

AN: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or assassination classroom

Last time…

Some blue penguin gave Karma a letter. I wonder what was written in it he looked distress. At any case he said we will have a new student soon.

 **New student time**

"Alright class let's get this day stared" said a monster octopus in a black robe. "To day we'll be learning about…"

He was interrupted by a door "hold the phone octopus" by the door way stood a handsome man in a suit with gravity defying jet black hair and sharp eyes. "I have an announcement to make"

The entire class except for Karma listened intently. "Go ahead Karasuma" the octopus urged him to continue.

The man calmly walked up to the desk and faced the students "you'll be getting a new classmate"

The whole class was in an uproar. They whined and cringed at the sudden news "are you saying there's another crazy assassin coming!"

"No it not an assassin this time" the riot was silenced. "The government has nothing to do with this new kid's arrive. Never the less he or she will join this class and train to become an assassin" sharply he glanced at the octopus beside him "maybe we'll be able to get you octopus"

The monster permanent smiley-face face changed with green cocky strips "nuf nuf nuf we'll see about that Mr Karasuma and how many times do I have to tell you call me Korosensei."

The man smirked "yeah no" One student raised his hand "Isogai"

"Do you know anything about this new student Mr Karasuma?"

With closed eyes and a lowered and shook his head "I'm afraid not" he replied "although I do know this. Whoever it is score zero in their entry exam" the whole class was in a state of shock. Could it be that this student was so dumb that she/he couldn't answer a single question or was the test far too hard considering they raised the stakes since midterms? Then again it couldn't be possible that this student couldn't answer at least one right. Right? Karasuma coughed to get their attention "I also heard that this particular student caused quite a riot" the class looked at him confused "I've been told that this kid enrage the principle so much he did not hesitate to think to put he/ she in E-class. Not only that but I heard he tried to kill the kid"

The class was even more shocked than before. _So this student is maniac!_ Instinctively they turned their heads to the back corner where a certain mischievous redhead sat. With his legs on the table and his arms crossed behind him he looked at them oddly "why are you all looking at me?"

 _Please let this new student not be another Karma_ they prayed to God.

Karma sniggered at their action "oh come on I'm not that bad"

Lighting struck each of them _he knew what I was thinking?_

The boy laughed harder and kicked back in his chair "anyway it's probably just a hot head punk itching for a fight and causing trouble everywhere."

 _Speak for yourself!_

He yawned "wake me up when he gets" he then drowned off to dreamland while the other students just stared with sweat drops over their heads.

"At any case the student will be…"

Once again the conversation was interrupted by a more violent door opening. A fiery raging aura burst through the door as the students and Korosensei shrieked in fear. There stood an extremely furious man in a purple suit. His eyes were set aflame as his hair seemed to float with an odd force. With gritted teeth he calmly as he can march up to Korosensei and slammed his fits on the table. It cracked slightly "that pest is your problem now!" he yelled.

Everyone was in a panic even Karasuma was caught off guard. Korosensei stared at the principle with an odd face "is the new student that bad?"

The principle tried to control his rage "that bad that bad you don't know the half of it!" he screamed. A darker aura emerged it was so intense the actual monster wanted to run and hide from the human like one. The principle turned to the door way "get in here!" he ordered.

Curious but fearful, the students waited for this student to arrive. One black boot stepped into the classroom and soon a whole body. Their eyes widen at the sight. There stood a child as short maybe even shorter than Nagisa in green pants, long green jacket, green top, hell green everything expected for the black military boots and shades. Behind the student was a guitar case that was at least a foot taller and the student's hair was extremely short with a dark brown colour. But the skin was fair like a maiden's and seemed to shine with cleanliness. "That's a dude right?" one of the other students asked.

"No I think that's a girl. I mean check out those curves"

"But her hair's so short"

"Hey I have short hair and I'm a girl"

"I think Maehara is right I see a little chest"

"Oh so she has small boobs like me that's good"

"What's with you a big boobs Kayano?"

"So were in agreement that's it's a girl"

"It's either that or it a girly boy like Nagisa"

"Hey"

"Be quite all of you" the principle hissed and silenced the murmurs. He turned to the octopus one last time. "This one's your problem now" he then walked away with dagger eyes always aimed at the child in green. He walked off of the campus but only looked back once. He clicked his tongue "good riddance" he spat. His disgusted frown turned into a devilish smiled "well at least I know that student will always remained in class E." he turned away in victory "no matter how good Korosensei is not even he can raise that girl's grades enough to reach the top 50 and returned to the main campus. With her test sore 0 there's no logical way to raise high enough. It will only take a miracle"

Back in the class room, everyone else stared at the new kid silently until Korosensei broke it "hello there I am Korosensei and I'll be your teacher" he expected the child to run screaming or bombard everyone with questions or simply faint. Instead she stared at the tentacle with curiosity. Slowly, she shook it then careful examined it by staring at it closely and squeezed it lightly. The octopus gazed at her wonder. _This child can't be all bad_ he though "why don't you introduce yourself miss I mean sir"

"I assure you I am a woman" she final spoke.

Something stirred in side Karma as he woke "that voice"

"Well young miss wound you mind tell the class your name"

"Certainly" she picked up the chalk and wrote her name "I am Yuko Yukimura."

"Yuko?" Karma questioned as he looked to the front. His eye widen with delight "Yuko!"

The girl stared at the back corner "you!"

Karma jumped on to his table and leaped for the girl "Yuko!" he cheered as rainbow sparkling bubbles of happiness formed around him.

A tick grew at the girl's head as she lifted her guitar case higher behind her "how many times do I have to tell you." She grabbed another end of the case "don't touch me kit" she yelled as she swung the large case like a baseball bat and Karma was the ball. He was slammed right on to the wall upside down.

In deep pain Karma still manages to snigger "cold as ever I see" he pulled himself off the wall and safely landed on his feet "so why you are you here?" The girl merely gave him the stink eye and walked up to an empty seat. "Silent treatment huh? Well let me take a guess. Daddy's little girl can't say no to her pops who forced her into school that would be completely useless to her." He strolled over her desk and tiled his head closed in a dark angle "I'm I right _princess_?"

"That's enough Karma now take a seat" Korosensei commanded.

"Right away teach" and so the lesson stared with no more interruptions besides the occasional gunfire and knife stabbing. But that's normal. However that class was interrupted by a strange heavy breathing. They stared at the source with odd looks "well what do you know she fell as sleep" Karma laughed.

With steam coming out of somewhere on Korosensei's head he rushed over at march 20 and appeared all around her yelling "miss Yukimura wake up this is no way to make a good impression on your teacher" she remained in dream land. "Miss Yukimura" he yelled as he took off her sunglass. His beady white eyes blinked twice as his angered smile dullened. Carefully, he placed the glasses back on and disappeared with a cloud of his likeness in his place. The students looked around confused. Soon he came back in the exact same place only with a few other items: a fluffy blanket with an octopus patter, a matching thick pillow as well as an octopus plush doll. He wrapped the blanket over her tiny frame and placed the pillow under her head. Carefully he sneaked the toy between her arms and stroked her head soothingly.

"Hey what's with the special treatment teach?" Karma questioned "don't you love us" he mocked with a fake cry.

Unphased by his words he stood tall and said "this girl is extremity sleep deprived"

The class gasped but none more shocked then the redhead "she's what?" he gazed back at the sleeping girl "that can explain her lack of a comeback insult. Is it really that bad?" he asked quite worriedly.

"Yes, her eyes say it all" he explained "their as black as coal and have baggies so big they can carry my groceries for an entire year!"

"It's that bad!" the class screamed.

Karma took off the glass himself to check "yup it's that bad" sure enough her tried eyes matched the octopus description to the tea.

"What could have happened to her?" Nagisa asked.

Karma scowled "this is undoubtedly his doing" he hissed "just what can he be thinking?"

A soft tentacle touched his shoulder "I don't fully understand what's going on or your relationship with this girl. But it's obvious she needs rest. We don't want to push her too hard" the class agreed and carried on as usual but that can't help but wonder what happened to the poor girl.

* * *

Meanwhile in a faraway land, "sir are you sure that was wise?" asked a regal gentleman.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" his leader answered so sure of himself.

"But not only did you made the young miss do an excessive amount of jobs but you sent her to train with Genkai for 6 mouths and let her do most if not all of your paper work for a whole week"

"Well it was the only way to weaken her." The man argued.

"Are you sure that not just an excuse to hide your laziness to your duties" asked a cold short man slyly.

The other man glazed down at him whiled the gentleman giggled beside him. "Watch it shorty" he warned in a threating tone "anyway she should be fine in a few days. So long as she's smart and takes it easy"

"Do you really think she'll do that?" the short man augured.

"You have a point" the leader thought for a while then shrugged it off "oh well I'm sure the kid can handle it. We'll just need to wait and see."

* * *

Back in the old campus, in that dusty, empty classroom the new student opened her heavy eyes "are you awake miss" asked a high pitch electronic voice.

She glanced around but saw no sigh of anyone "where are you?"

"I'm over here silly."

She glanced beside her and saw a giant black box. With a sweat drop she asked "you're a box?"

An electronic giggle came from said box "No I'm a computer" the box explained "come to the front" the girl did as told and was surprised to see a wide screen with a digital image of a girl. She had pinkie-purple pigtails and pale, blue eyes. She wore a white head band and a grey school uniform. The digital girl smiled sweetly "hello I'm Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery but you can call me Ritsu."

"A machine?" the girl noticed something different with this one though "with emotions?"

"Yes, Korosensei gave me a program to help me better understand the class" she explained "I hope we can all work together to assassinate him" she cheered in a sweet tone.

"Korosensei" the girl whispered quietly "oh you mean that octopus man" the cyber girl nodded "I've been told that he's the target of the world and has quite the bounty for his head. They say he's planning to destroy the world this March like what he has done to our moon." She remembered their first meeting and just can't picture him as a threat "I really don't see how."

"Trust me he has the ability."

"I will not question then" she stared out the window "so these children are training in the art of assassination" she said as she watched as the student fought against the black haired man. He easily evaded their attacks with extreme strength and agility. "Who is that man?" Ritsu explained Karasuma's line of work and his temporary job as a P.E teacher. "So he is the sensei" she smiled slyly "not bad for a human." Ritsu was confused by her words. "But those kids aren't special. Sure they have potential but it's not enough to even touch that man. The only one who can come close is the kit…" a shock ran through her body. _This feeling._ Her eye locked on to one student. Nagisa Shiota. "His aura is unique. If he's able to control it would become a great weapon." She walked away.

"Where are you going?" the digital girl asked.

"I'm going out to meet these would be assassins." She stopped and turned "will you be alright?" the computer girl tiled her head "do you get…what's the word?" She wondered "what's it called when you're by yourself and ones around…do you feel…bad?"

She shook her head "I believe the emotion you're describing is loneliness and to answer your previous question no. Even if I do I can always do this" her virtual image digitalized as she disappeared from the screen. A ring can from the green dressed girls breast pocket. She reached out for the hand size machine. In a playful pose with a peace sign Ritsu waved hello on the screen. "I can download myself on to everyone cell phone. So I always have someone to talk to. Also Korosensei stays with me after school so I'm never really alone"

"I see" she put the phone back in her pocket be elevated it enough so that Ritsu can see out. "At any case let's see this class"

On the training ground, "come on you can do better than that" Karasuma taunted "come on hit me with all you got" the students looked as if they were about to fall as they panted heavily. "You can't all be that tired" his eyes shot wide open as he swiftly twisted around. He knocked away the incoming rubber weapon.

"Not bad but not impressive" stepping down those rotten steps was that strange girl along with a portable Ritsu. "Even if it hit its target it won't cause any harm. After all it's just made of rubber but then again it's has a lower density then a normal knife so it would be easy to launch. However it's not as fine as the usual throwing knife and so it's less streamlines causing it to have more air resistance. This would cause it to slow down by a few seconds. And every second counts" she made to the training ground "to concluded it's unless as a weapon"

"Big words for someone who sore zero in their entrance exam" the man snapped.

The girl clicked her tongue "don't underestimate me because of that sore on a meaningless test paper." She spat "how about you stop playing with these children and have a little one on one with me"

Karasuma pointed at her with an extended arm "don't get cocky" he warned "I don't care if you're some leader of a street punk gang or something if you don't got technique you can't touch me"

"That's where you're wrong" she disappeared. The wind spread the dust along the earth as some leaves rolled along with it. Her entire presents disappeared. "I do have technique" an ominous whisper came from beside him as a kick almost met its mark. However, Karasuma was able to capture her leg in the nick of time.

If only he didn't underestimate her force. His whole body shifted back as his heals dug into the dust. It took all he had to stop this one kick. From a child no less. He groaned in pain _damn she's strong_.

"Not bad human" she increased the force of her caught leg causing him to gaps. "But it's not good enough" with a blank gaze Yuko used her free leg to get air born and twist her body. Off guard, Karasuma loosened his grip. With this she was able to make a full 360 kick to the face. But it didn't end there. In mid-air she grabbed hold of his shirt and using the force of gravity as she came down behind him she threw him over her head. The man was set flying all the way to the edge of the forest.

"Mr. Karasuma" the students rushed to his aid "are you ok?"

"I'm fine kids" he stared at his small but powerful opponent. She just stood there, still as a tree, with that blank face. She showed no signs of anything - not even cockiness. _Who it this kid?_ _And what's that that face. It's so…lifeless._

"Yo Karasuma" Karma called out as he strolled by "I guess I should have told you this earlier but that girl isn't ordinary" he explained "in battle she's a beast that can't be stopped. A monster of both long and short range fighting." he looked over to her with a wide smile "what else can I say she's an S class pro."

Everyone's eyes short open. _A pro?_ Nagisa thought "what? I thought she wasn't an assassin."

"She not" Karma cleared "she something way worse."

 _What's worse than a pro assassin?_

"Good to see you know your place kit" Yuko called out.

The boy bowed "but of course _princess_ "

"Must you call me that?"

"Must you call me kit" he mimicked her dull tone in a mocking way.

She glared at him and firmly said "yes, even after all this time you're still one. A juvenile delinquent who relies on dirty tricks and luck to get what they want. Add your usual features and you get a kit" she scanned his body top to bottom "a very devilish one at that."

They stared each other with deadly gaze. But soon karma let a smile slide and laughed. "It's good to see that sharp tongue of yours is back…" his expression flipped. He rushed over to her "take off the coat"

"What?"

"I said take it off!" he screamed with never before seen rage. Violently, he rips the green fabric off her body.

Poor Ritsu was set twirling in the air. Luckily Nagisa caught her. "What was that for Kar…" his anger dwindled away at the sight he saw. This girl was pissed off the principle, this girl who was able to defeat Karasuma, this girl who Karma entitled pro, this girl was banged up like a mummy. Hidden behind that leaf green coat and emotionless façade was a girl in a teal tank top and bandages all over her exposed skin. And that's not the worse part. Worst of all her pure white bandages were getting stained with the colour crimson. The colour of blood. The thick liquid seeped out at dripped on to the ground "what happened to her?"

Karma stared at her; his body trembling "what happened?" she remained silent. He growled and grabbed her shoulders trying to be gentle but forceful as possible. "Tell me now damn it"

Her face stayed blanked as she fell on to his chest. "Looks like I won't be able to hold consciousness forever" she whispered weakly. "I'll let my awareness to the work now" she said as her eyes closed. Karma's heart stood still. He knew what's going to happen and he doesn't want to be around when it does. So he leaped back in retreat and left the girl bleeding on the ground.

"What do you do that for Karma?" his ladies' man classmate said in disgust "that's no way to treat a girl especially one that injured" he ran to help her.

"No don't do it Maehara" Karma yelled but it was too late.

The boy got closer and closer but as he reached out to grab her he was caught by what felt like a bear trap. A trap made from a hand. "What?" soon he was twirled around like a baton and throw to the classroom's outer walls. "Ouch"

With unsteady movements the so called 'injured girl' stood up. "She's awake?" Karasuma questioned.

"No" Karma corrected "she's asleep"

"If that's so how is she still standing?"

Korosensei, who was at the side lines this whole time, walked over to his surprised students with a serious smiley face. "I've seen these movements before" he announced. The all paid closed attention. His white beady eyes were locked on to the girl's body. How it swayed in all directions yet never falls. "Yes, that has to be it" the octopus convinced himself "she's using a very ancient style of fighting known as drunken boxing"

"Drunken boxing?" they questioned.

"Yes, it's a technique that is very difficult to master where the mind is turned off but the body still moves. Usually to get in to that sort of state one simply needs to drink large quantiles of alcohol and get drunk. Therefore giving the name drunken boxing. However, from what I've heard there are the diamond few who can use this technique simply by sleeping" he stared at the girl before him "seems like she's one of them" his attention shifted to the blood stains "if she keeps moving she'll die of blood lost"

"So what she we do teach?"

"Well Karma you seem to know that most about this girl. Has this ever happened before?" the boy nodded "so how did you get her out of this state?"

"Simple wake her up"

"I'm going to guess it's not that easy" Karasuma guessed.

Karma nodded "yup that girl can sleep in a middle of a storm without moving a muscle"

"Then how are we supposed to wake her!" the class yelled.

Karma thought for a while "there are only three ways I can think of. Her father's pet bird just rubs its face on her cheek. Then she wakes up"

"We'll let try it" Korosensei head out a tentacle and morphed into a strange looking duck like bird with bulging eyes. With a glint in his eyes and sneaky smiled he said "ok I'm going in" he stretched out the strange duck hand until it was at the side of her head. The duck tentacle leaned over and rubbed its bitty head on her cheek. That's when thing's head south. Yuko grabbed the duck and is eyes popped out as the body unravelled "oh dear". With a powerful tug she pulls the octopus towards her. It was so strong that his hold body was lifted off the ground. His face met a foot and he was pushed back and crashed through the windows.

"Korosensei" the students yelled as the rushed over to him. They found him with his tentacles laid about on snapped chairs and cracked desk. His head bobbed about as his eyes swirled around. He told them he was fine but they thought otherwise.

"What else you got Karma?"

"Well her father sometimes just walks up to her a say 'wake up kid'" he replied.

"Ah the direct approached" the octopus nodded and slithered over to Karasuma. He placed a tentacle on his shoulder "it's your turn my good man. Good luck."

"And why me?" he growled.

Korosensei pushed his two suction cup tentacles together and smiled oddly. "Well her father must be human so if I do it she might sense that I'm not human so we won't be able to trick her." He started to sweat like mad "you're the only logical option"

"Why do I have a feeling that's not your only reason?" the octopus screamed and sweated even more. But soon Karasuma gave in "fine I'll do it" he exited the classroom through the open hole and walked up to the girl. _So far so good._ He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Wake up kid". Her hand's griped his wrists "oh no." He was being thrown around like a rage doll that weighted nothing. Yuko then spun him round and round then launched him over the trees. "Ah!" just before he flew out of the school grounds, a yellow sticky net caught him "what the?"

A strong force pulled the net back from where it came. "Look boys and girls I caught a very rare military Karasuma bird" Korosensei, in an olden day archaeology uniform, laughed. He held up his tentacle net for all the kids to see "doesn't he look stunning"

Karasuma growled "this is no time for jokes!"

He laughed "I know I just couldn't help myself" he dropped Karasuma on the ground and untangled his tentacles. He then turned to Karma "well what else do you have Karma?"

Karma thought long and hard "well she was awaken by a flower once"

"A flower huh?" he disappeared and came back in a blink of an eye. "Ta da" he presented to the class a long stick with a tulip taped on "sorry students but I had to use one of your flowers from your flower bed. But I'll be sure to replace it with gentle touch."

"Ah Korosensei what's with the stick?" asked the animal lover.

"The stick? Oh yes" he held the thing higher "this stick will help me evade that girls brutal attacks" they looked at him in confusion and sweat drops. "You see I can get the flower close to her without getting close myself and so if she tries to grabs me she'll garb the stick instead and thrash that around. It's a fool's proof plan" He extended his arm once more until the flower was under her noise. It twitched and her eyelids crinkled "I think it's working." or so he thought until she jumped on the stick dashed forward and stomped on the tentacle. "Oh" once again she swung Korosensei round and round in a ridiculously fast pace. She then let go and the octopus flew to another continent.

"Well there goes Korosensei" a student said as the sighed together.

* * *

Back with Korosensei, "well this is quite a predicament" he found himself in a lake in what appeared to be the Canadian wilderness. He tried to squeeze the water out his head "with this much water I'll be grounded for a while till I dry myself" his body twitched at the sound of a snapped twig. Slowly, he turned his head and was face to face with a brown beard with big sparkling eyes. "Aw it's a cute grizzly bear" he said with pink cheeks.

The bears strolled closer. Suddenly, its eye's twinkled red as bared his sharp teeth "roar" it hollered as it took a charge assault.

"wha ahh!" Korosensei screamed in panic "it's a very violent grizzly bear!" he ran as fast as he could but with the added weighted of water he wasn't able to go as fast as usual. And this bear was unusual fast. "Go away Mr. Bear I'm not a fish or a pot of honey!" he begged screaming "I'm not even an octopus...wait do bears even eat octopus? Well I don't want to stick around to find out" and so he ran for his life until his speed returns. "neaah!"

* * *

Back at E class, their still trying to get Yuko to wake up but every time they try she'll knock them away like files. "Karma there has to be something we're missing" asked the class president. "What type of flower was used?"

"Hmm it was a rose" he replied "a red rose to precise"

"Does anyone have a red rose on them?" he asked "Maehara?"

The ladies' man shrugged his shoulders "sorry already gave out my last one to a special lady" he said with a wink.

"I have one" Karma admitted as he held it out the delicate flower.

The all looked at him questionably "why do you have a rose?"

"You know…encase of an emergency" he said with uncertainty. They stared at him oddly. With a sweat drop and an annoyed smile he yelled "look are you all going to keep questioning me because of a flower or are we going to wake that girl and get her to a hospital"

"He has a point" the baseball star admitted "so who's going to do it?"

"Not me!" most of them yelled

"What about you Karma?" Asked the shy, science loving girl "It's your rose shouldn't you do it?"

Karma shook his head a waved his arms about "oh no I already been on the receiving end of her punches before. It was hell. The only good that came out of it was that I was able to cash in my teeth for a little pocket change" a light bulb switched in his head "I just remembered something. I know how to get close to her without alerting her senses" the listened closely to this crucial information. "We must hide are intent"

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked the bald pervert.

"All we have to do is act normal and hide what we really want to do" he explained

"Easier said than done. How are you planning on doing that?" the class debated on how to make the next move

"Excuse me" Nagisa called out "I would like to try". The class questioned his decision but he only answered with a nodded. Karma gave him the rose and he walked towards her with a smile. _I'm doing fine so far_ he thought. He was right in front of her. _Ok its go time_. Gently, he lifts the flower to her nose. The girl twitched but didn't grab him. Instead she opened her eyelids to reveal her hazel brown eyes. "I did it!" he cheered.

She stared deeply into the boys eyes "it's you" she whispered "what's your name?"

Surprised, the boy replied "it's Nagisa Shiota"

She ruffed up his hair "well done Nagisa Shiota you were able to hide your aura from me" he looked down with pink cheeks. "You have a sleeping power"

This caught his attention _what does that mean?_

"Miss Yukimura" Karasuma called out "we need to get you to a hospital. You're bleeding quite heavily"

She was about to argue but Karma stopped her "go Yuko you shouldn't be here anyway. Came back when you're at full strength." Reluctantly she nodded and followed the older man.

The class watched as their new ally was escorted out. Nagisa smiled as their figures disappeared. _Another day another bell rings. Who knows what tomorrow has in store for us. All I know is that with this new student Yuko things are bond to get a lot more interesting. One thing bothers me though. How did she get those wounds in the first place?_

Undenounced to them a pair of prying eyes watched them. This predatory eyes were locked on an injured prey "so she's the one" said a dark voice. "She'll make an excellent prey"

* * *

Next time…

Karma: so how you doing?

Yuko: I'll be find kit.

?: (crash) boo

Class 3-E: who are you!?

Hut time

?: let the hut begin


	3. Hunt time

AN: I don't own assassination classroom or Yu Yu Hokusho

Last time…

We met the new transfer student Yuko Yukimura. She made quite the impression when she defeated Karasuma and sent Korosensei flying using an ancient fighting style called drunken boxing. After waking her up, she was sent to hospital because of her severe wounds.

 **Hunt time**

"Alright children forward Ho" Korosensei walked proudly through the pristine hallway in his so called 'flawless disguise'. His skin slightly more peached, white floppy gloves, an oddly yet natural shaped nose and scruffy wig.

His students looked at him with white eyes with the shade of distress blue below. "Ah Korosensei are you sure this is ok?" one asked. All around them were wondering bewildered eyes. In a confine space where nothing really happens he was the main interest. "Don't you think this place is a little to public for you to be here!" he told them not to worry but they replied with unsatisfied looks.

They marched over to a nervous receptionist. "w-what can I-I-I help you with S-sir?" she stuttered

"Yes, can you direct me to Yuko Yukimura's room?" the octopus asked.

"Certainly she's in room 305 in the west wing"

He nodded with thanks and pointed to the direction "on wards we go!" the odd stares followed them as they walked to the room. As they opened the door they were surprised to see someone beat them to it. The mischievous redhead himself was sleeping soundly by the bed side. As for the patient she too was off to dream world. "So there's Karma I wondered were he was." A glint of mischief shone in his eyes. He reached into his wide sleeves and got out a black marker pen.

"Korosensei what are you doing?" the students asked with sweat drops.

"I'm going to draw a mustache" he announced.

"A point for honesty" said a grey haired girl. "But is that a good idea?"

"Relax what's the worst that can happen? Beside haven't you ever wanted to give Karma a taste of his own medicine?" The students thought for a while then nodded with a shrug. "Good now let's do this" the pen was about to scratch skin until…

"I wouldn't advise that teach" they screamed in shock. Korosensei dropped the pen as he saw they redhead opened his eyes. "Karma might strike back at you"

The octopus smiled oddly "oh Karma. How long were you awake?"

He stood up and faced his classmates "long enough. So are you here to see Yuko?"

Nagisa stood forward "yes, so how is she?"

He sighed and turned to the unconscious girl "currently she's in a sleeping coma and shows no sign of waking up" he explained "I even tried that flower trick again but nothing. I guess she really needs to rest for a while. She has lost quite a bit of blood lost as well as sleep" he looked down in disappointment "but I still don't know how she got like that."

A tentacle comforted his shoulder "she means a lot to you huh?"

He smiled "you could say that" his expression soon darkened to depression and fear "besides if I don't take care of her the whole gang is going to kill me. Especially her father. He'll probably shoot me in the head."

A chill ran down their spines _what kind of people are they?_

"At any case she's not waking up any time soon" Karma said.

"Well we better just leave the flowers here and leave her be" Korosensei suggested.

"This is ridiculous" spat a double hair coloured muscular boy "we all didn't need to come here. This was just a waste of time" he walked out of the room in a strut.

"Terasaka where are you going?" his friends asked.

"I'm going to get a drink don't follow me!" he commanded and slammed the door shut. He stomped down the corridors with a scowl "stupid octopus making us come all the way down here on a Saturday" he grumbled. "I can't believe he was able to guilt me here." Finally, he found a vending machine around an enclosed corner. He picked his drink and paid the money. With a tumble the drink fell and he grabbed it through the flap door. But before he was able to enjoy it thump! He dropped the can. He looked drown to see a small boy.

He looked to be around 6 years old with one of those copter cap things. He wore dark dungarees and a long sleeve orange shirt. His big brown innocent eyes looked up at the angry teenager "I'm sorry Mr. but I dropped my drink" he said sweetly. He crouched down to reach the identical cans. "Here's yours or is this yours" the boy wondered as he stared at the ice cold cans.

"It doesn't matter just give me one, they're both the same anyway" Terasaka said as calmly as he can so the boy won't be frighten.

The boy smiled "ok". He handed him a can.

With a flick the can popped open with a fizz. "You know you should be more careful kid" he said as he took a sip.

He nodded "ok Mr." he looked up at the teen with smiling eyes. Soon those innocent eyes turned sharp "but you know it's you should be more careful Mr."

"Huh?" soon Terasaka's vison blurred "what's going on?" he said weakly as his legs trembled. He fell and stared above at the boy. His eyes glimmered with red as he grinned in a creepy way. "What did you do?"

Innocently, the boy tilled his head "night night Mr." With that Terasaka was out cold. The boy laughed "faze one complete."

Back with the others, they were setting the tens of thousands of flower bouquets around the bed. "I think that's everything" Korosensei said proudly.

"I think you over done it" said a sassy blonde.

"Nonsense the more the merrier." he argued. A quite moan came from the bed as eyes twitched. "Oh you're a wake Miss Yukimura?"

Sure enough the girl awakened from her slumber "what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm your teacher. It's a part of my job to take care of you" he explained.

She then turned to the students "what about you all?"

Their represented stepped forward "well you are our classmates and we have to look out for one another" he explained.

The girl tilted her head "I do not understand we only met yesterday so why should you care. Is this looking out for one another some sort of rule you must obliged to?"

Isogai was caught off guard "no not really it just that's how it is I guess. We do share a bond with one another so of course we care about each other's wellbeing. Now that you're a part of the class you have that bond too" he tried to explained further.

Yuko just looked at him confused as ever "a bond? But I hardly know you all to from a hypothetical bond. Do you mean a physical bond?" she glanced at their arms "but I don't see anything attached to you all". This caused a sweat drop to fall because he didn't know how to explain more clearly.

"Don't bother" Karma said "you can't convince her. The girl's logic is whack" he stepped closer to the bed "at any case are you ok?"

"I'm fine kit" she said coldly.

"Well then we better leave now. You should get more rest you still look out of it. And don't worry no one's going to hurt you so you don't need you drunken boxing thing " She nodded and want back to sleep.

"Ok does anyone else here thinks she's weird" the ladies' man whispered to the class. They nodded in repose.

Korosensei stepped forward "she may act more than a little strange but she shows promise. When she gets out of here I'll form her into a fine student"

"Good luck with that teach" Karma said "you're going to need it"

And so their visit ended and they all when their separate ways. Three of them headed to home together however they couldn't help but wonder what happed to their taught guy friend. He went to get a drink and never came back. "Say do you guys know were Terasaka went?" asked the boy with Jamaican short curls.

"No Yoshida" replied the skinny blonde hired boy. "How about you Hazama?"

The gloomy girl glance at him darkly "how I'm I suppose to know Muramatsu?"

"Dang it where is he?" groaned Yoshida.

"Looking for me guys?" out from the shadows was there missing friend. They asked him where he has been but he replied with "I got distracted with this little kid no biggie." He explained "at any case let's get going I know a short cut to Muramatsu place I could go for some ramen" and so the three followed him down the dark alleyway.

Soon they found themselves in an abandon factory. "Are you sure this is the right place" Hazama asked suspiciously.

Terasaka laughed it off don't worry all we need to do, is to go right through and bam we're there" the boy disappeared through the doors. The three looked at each other however they still followed him like a herd of defenceless sheep.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Hazama asked.

"Yeah just follow me" and so they walked through the old, concrete and mechanical hallways. With containers as big as houses on either side there were only two ways to go. Forward and back.

"Are we there yet?" Yoshida complained.

"Oh I'd say so" slowly Terasaka stopped into the shadows. Half of was hidden away as he reached into the darkness. Click! Light shattered the shadows as the secrets revealed themselves.

The three friends gasped in shock "Terasaka!" They saw him tied, gaged and blind folded on a metal chair at the spotlight. By instinct they rushed towards him but as they stepped on a metal plate a cage of bars dropped on top of them. They peek through the bars and growled at the imposter "who are you? And what are you going to do with us?"

The imposter's deadly eyes stared deeply into their soul "you little worms are bait"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Muramatsu asked. The imposter merely walked away with a smirk. He left them there as he moved on to the next stage.

* * *

In the school campus, E-class P.E teacher was preparing for the week ahead until…ring ring. "Hello?" he asked through the phone as he continued to type.

"Hey there big boy" said a flirtatious voice.

Karasuma's eyes sharped in disgust "what do you want?"

"Oh come on don't be like" the bitchy woman wined. "I just what to know what's up: Any progress with the octopus, the principle giving you a hard time, any gossip you know that sort of thing. I haven't been back for a while so I want to be updated."

"Well you're out of luck nothing much happened just the usual" he explained "however we did get this new student"

"Another one?" she groaned "haven't we had enough with that computer girl and tentacle boy"

"You're mistaken it's not another assassin" he clarified "but this kid isn't normal either" he though back to yesterday's events "she's undoubtedly trained and skilled. Heck the girl even beaten me in combat" a dramatically gaps came from the other line. "At any case she caught everyone off guard with this ancient technique call drunken boxing. Ever heard of it?"

"Oh yeah I actually met a master of it once" she replied "he was this pretty strange drunker with this crazy purple Mohawk and piercings over his face. The guy constantly sunk of alcohol and had this strange Australian accent. At least I think it was Australian. But I can't complain. He did help me out of a pinch. I did offer him to have a little _fun_ with me but he declined" emphasise on the 'fun'. "Turned out he had a girlfriend and quite loyal. It's pretty rare to see that trait in people like him. He has my respect"

Karasuma smirked "he sounds like an interesting character"

"He has a screw lose or two" she joked "so can you tell me more about this student?"

"Well her name is Yuko Yukimura and she's one tough girl. However her entrance score was 0 so she must be lacking in brains"

"Ah a brawn over brains type of girl"

"Yeah she pretty good though"

"What was that!" Irina yelled but her voice was muffled with static "I can't hear you"

"Hey are you there?"

"Karsu…"

Beep beep "dang must be poor reception" he moaned "oh well back to work"

Before he could do anything the door open "hello fellow faculty" cheered Korosensei.

"Hello octopus" he replied.

The yellow octopus learned over his shoulder "what are you doing?"

"Planning a new training routine. I think their ready for it"

"That's great" he cheered "but do you mind if I take that for a little bit?" He snatched away the laptop and typed something down in an oddly normal pace. "I want to show you this new show called 'there's a crisis what will you do?'" the man looked at him strangely and wandered what kind of show is this? "Here we are" he tuned the laptop around and there was a distressing sight. Terasaka gang where in a cage help below a pit of molten substances. "Here's the crisis Mr Karasuma now what will you do?"

Anger boiled with in him "I though you said you wouldn't harm the students!"

The octopus laughed wickedly "well there's been a change in plan" Karasuma looked ready to strangle the thing. A tentacle finger swayed from side to side "ah ah ah" he help a small red bottom device on the other hand "one faults move and I'll send those children down to their doom" his voce change.

"You're not the octopus" Karasuma detected

"Maybe I I'm maybe I'm not the fact still remains I have your students and if you don't corporate with me well you know" he waved the device around. With his hands tied he had no choice but to accept.

* * *

Next Monday, "alright boys and girls the weekend is over. Time to turn on those thinking caps and let's get learning" the octopus cheered enthusiastically. "Ok roll call Isogai"

"Here"

"Maehara"

"Here"

"Okano"

"Here"

"Terasaka" silence. "Terasaka? He's not here? Alright then Okuda"

"Here"

"Hazama" silence "Hazama missing too?" he looked over the class and noticed to others of the gang were missing. "What Muramatsu and Yoshida too? They can all be sick and I sure hope they're not skipping." he then glanced at another vacant seat "is miss Yukimura still hospitalized?"

"Actually" Karma called out "they told me that Mr Karasuma signed her out yesterday. So she should be here"

"Really? Then where are all my students!" he screamed.

Soon the door opened and the military P.E teacher walked in. "good morning everyone"

"Mr Karasuma just the man I wanted to see" he disappeared to his side "from what Karma told me you signed Miss Yukimura out of hospital. Is that correct?" the man nodded. "Then where is she? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine I took her home she just needs some rest" he assured

Karma's eyes sharpened "really now and just where does she live?"

Karasuma looked at him confused "shouldn't you know that? You are the one most closet to her" he argued.

"Yes. It's because I know her I know she doesn't live here" Karasuma's eyes widen in fear. "She's from a land far from this place so she shouldn't have a home here. Especially since it's the first time she's been in this area."

"Actually she's staying at a relatives place. I was able to track them down with some help." The man cleared.

"Then why did you say you took her home?" Karma said suspiciously.

"It was simple mistake Karma" he replied "everyone makes one"

Korosensei's eyes glimmered "that maybe so but somethings not right about you Karasuma if that's even your real name" the class eyes were darted at the octopus as Karasuma stared blankly at them. "You look like Karasuma, you act like Karasuma but you don't smell like him. Who are you?" he demanded to know.

All eyes were on the imposer. He scanned the room as he put up a brave front "please won't you hear me out." He pleaded. With a nod Korosensei urged him to go on. The man brought his hands together in an odd fashion as he whispered foreign words: "ineriraisan inbyotosha chimoryo kaichinretus zaizen futenshunki" he chanted over and over.

Korosensei slithered closer "what's that I can't hear you well." The man continued to chant over and over like a silent record rewinding. "If you want to explain yourself you should speak up" the octopus said angrier as he moved closer to him. That when things seem to become strange. As he walked closer he seemed to be going further away from him. _What's going on?_ He pressed on the noticed something stranger as he glanced around him. The tables seemed to have grown a foot or two bigger. He marched on however the next time he faced forward all he saw was his own reflections in a black mirror. "Eh?" he looked up to see a giant Karasuma loomed over him "eahhhh!"

The colossal hand griped his squishy body. Then he stretched him out to quite a length "hmm you're quite stretchy." The fake grinned. He then used the elastic octopus as a jump rope. The children screamed at the horrifying and strange sight. The man stopped and stretched in like a rubber band and flicked him in his palm. But the torture continued as he squeezed in like a pancake over and over. He laughed at the octopus painful expressions each time.

"Stop it!" the students yelled "give us back our teacher!"

"As you wish" the man plopped the injured octopus in a jar and taped it with paper with odd writing. He threw it to the nearest student. The student was about to open the jar but "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see that piece of paper is a sutra that will explode when tampered. It will take any out from a 2 mile radius so if you want to live no touchy the paper" he warned. "Also I've got you're precious classmates and teacher" he showed a video footage on a small table with them all caged or chained and dangling over their own pots of molten liquid.

"It's Terasaka and the gang" screamed Isogai.

"Mr Karasuma!" shirked a girl.

"Yuko!" Karma yelled in anger.

"Beautiful isn't she" the fake hissed "she's the prize jewel I've been searching for."

"What do you mean?"

The man smirked "you see she has something I want. Something that should have been mine long ago until he interfered." He gritted his teeth "but you know I'm surprised she was so easy to capture. All I needed to do was to blackmail that man to give her to me. Its saw quite amusing that he thought he could defeat me. He maybe strong but he is human and I will not let another human beat me."

"You used Mr Karasuma to get Yukimura without her being suspicious by using Terasaka and the others as hostages" screamed bob haircut girl.

"Indeed I did know if you ever want to see them again you will give me what I want. You have 24 hours" he hopped on to the window "bring me the detective" he said ominously with piercing eyes before disappearing.

"The detective?" they wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the door slumped open "alright move in" yelled an assertive voice. Soon a team of oddly dress people bust into the room. "Any sign of him"

"Negative sir"

"Well keep looking"

"Sir it appears the target has escaped"

"Dang it!" yelled the old man in frustration.

"Excuse me" Isogai taped on the old man's shoulder. "I hate to bother you but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The squad turned pale as ghost "there are children here?" she said as the gazed at the unexpected scene "we thought this place was abandon"

"Does it look abandon to you?" the class screamed in rage.

The old man snapped out of it "I'm sorry I'm Ōtake leader of the S.D.F squad of T.S.W and we are on the hut of a Fugitive by the name of Randō. He's a master of disguise and a dangerous man"

"He must be the guy who kidnapped our friends and teacher" Maehara suggested

Ōtake Eyes widen in surprised "what he has hostages?" he panicked "the situation has gotten worst. Hurry everyone we must find Randō before any harm is done" they raced to the door but were stopped by Karma.

"Like hell I'm let you anywhere near Yuko!" he yelled

The teal haired of the group smirked "well well if it isn't Karma. I though they sent you off to boarding school for taming"

"Too bad for you. I'm too wild to be tame" he snapped "and if you think I'll let the guy who wanted to kill her save her then you have another thing coming" the class gaps in shock as they try to keep up with these sudden events.

"You would too if you knew what she is" the man augured.

"Shut your trap you…"

"That's enough Shunjun, Karma" the blonde haired woman of the grouped broken them up. She knelt down to Karma's eye level. "Karma did you say Rando has Yuko?" he nodded. "Then this has become dire. Rando has what he wants; the spirit wave." The whole team and Karma gasped in fear and shock. While the class tiled their heads and question marks appeared around them.

"How is that possible?" Karma screamed "that can't happen unless…" his eyes where concealed in shadows "she's completed the final test" his legs wobbled as he fell "how did I not notice? Those wounds and her tiredness must have been after effects of the final test." His head lowered "and I wasn't there to help her"

Seeing a gate way opportunity, the S.D.F rushed out to stop Rando however the woman stayed as she caught a glimpse of Karma. She patted his back "it's ok Karma we'll get her back and if Shunjun tries to do anything I'll stop him. I promised"

Without looking at her he said "it's hard to believe the people with tried to kill my father and his friends" surprised but not so much by his word she just left.

Korosensei saw his student in pain and tipped over the jar. He rolled over to him "are you ok Karma?"

"I'll be fine" he responded "but we have to save Yuko before they do. I don't trust them with her safety. The other's maybe but not her" he said with only determination in his eyes as stared at his tiny teacher.

He nodded "understood Ritsu"

Her face appeared on screen "yes Korosensei?"

"Can you track down any of those captured?"

"Hold on" maps of the area and other bits of data appeared until she pin point their location "they seem to been in the northeast of town in an old factory"

Korosensei laughed "how typical. Alright everyone get in your gym clothes and anything that could be helpful. We're going on a rescue mission"

* * *

Few hours later, the class made at the site. "Alright everyone's got their role" their leader asked and they nodded. "Good A team go with Ritsu and unlock any security alarms and disable the controls to those cages the gays are in. B team you're coming with me. Where going up that tree and through the windows" he pointed to the tree "once inside we'll see if we can get any close to those cages and get those guys out. And C team you see if there's a back entrance and distract that Rando guy. Ok let's go"

The octopus in a jar sighed "I wish I can help more"

"Sorry Korosensei but we'll need to leave you here. We wouldn't want to lose you too" Maehara augured.

"But..."

"Don't worry we'll leave one of our phones here so rust can keep you posted" Nagisa assured.

He hanged his head I defeat "alright but be careful" And so the assassins in training when in for the kill. It was Ritsu to go first as she was plugged into the network. With little resistance she was able to disarm the place with easy. She gave everyone the all clear via phone. Like ninjas they sneaked into the shadows. Team A scattered in search for a control panel.

Soon one of them found it. Carefully and quietly she unscrews the tine barrier with some tools she brought along. "Alright Ritsu it's up to you know"

"I'll do my best Kataoka" she saluted and downloaded herself in the network. In the world of data there are only 0 and 1 in a sort of cryptid code. Thousands of theses codes floated around this little virtual girl in this surprisingly big network. With a single touch she decodes the computer language. She searched through the files for the controls. Finally, she found it. With a smile she informed the others. She could hear their quite cheers from the other world. She giggled to herself as she was about to take control something attacked her. This dark bug entered her body. Sparks flowed over her as her head spun. Dark patches appeared on her skin as she lost connection.

"Ritsu!" her team called for her but all there was static and an error sign. The other got the same response as worry grew.

Outside Korosensei saw the error a fracked out like his wacky self. "I have to help my students!" he screamed as he banged on the glass trying to roll over the ground but nothing. Soon he found out there was a giant rock on top on the lid. "Well played students well played" he sat in the cover moping "I guess I just have to hope they can handle whatever is going on"

"We lost Ritsu" Kataoka sobbed.

"What are we going to do?" asked the blonde.

Dishearten the team mainly consisting of girls with the accepting of one smart fore eyes. He took a stand. "Let me see the problem" taking charge he plugged himself in and system his laptop to find the problem. Little did they know a hunter of green was laid in wait.

Up above Team B tried to make out the situation with an aerial view. However it was so dark they can barely see. "Anyone see anyone" Isogai asked.

"No but I see the hostages." Replied a short haired flexible girl. Three spot lights hit three areas: The encaged Terasaka gang, another a chain Karasuma and the last with a still sleeping Yuko in chains. "How are we going to get them out of there?"

"I don't know but we must make our moves carefully with communications down" Isogai said.

"Can't we text?" question a twin tailed sniper.

"Good idea tried and get someone from Team C "he commanded and so the tried to make contact.

Team C were still baffled with the error till the baseball player received the message. "It says: 'something happened to Ritsu hold off the plan till further notice'"

"Well we can't sit here and do nothing" the pervert complained.

"Well we could prepare ourselves and scout the area" the artist suggested. And so they spilt up and that was their mistake. "Ah"

"Sugaya" the rest screamed as he appeared to disappear.

A chill run down Nagisa "there's something behind us" slowly they turned so met with 20 pairs of red eyes. "We should run"

"Yup" and so the chase through the dark began for them.

Back with Team A, "what was that?" a green haired pigtail squeaked

"I have a bad feeling about this" whispered the animal lover. The feeling came true when something wrapped around them. "Ah!"

At the moment there was a snap and the lights flickered open row by row. Team B flattened themselves in the little shadows that was left as they watched the evets like a fly on the wall. They were speechless. Team A where mummified by weeds and vines, A member of team C was being a attacked by gator piranha fish, the rest of the team were being chased by this humanoid rat creatures with horns and the master mind was standing on a suspended bridge below in his true form.

With hair red as blood, eyes as sinister as sin and an azure blue spider mark across the face he looked menacing. He laughed sadistically "seems like the little heroes sprung my traps." He said. "I knew you'd came so I laid out these trap little mice. My new spirit plants have you in quite a bundle" they cursed through the vines. "I see one of you is playing with my hate fish. Aren't they darlings"

"Like hell they are!" the boy screamed as he tried to hold the chomping jars apart before he was eaten whole.

"Hate fish what a stupid name" Karma laughed.

"Now's not the time Karma!" the rest of his team yelled. They were surrounded by the monster creatures.

"I see you met my trainer demons. Feisty bunch"

Karma laughed "are you kidding me?" he glanced at the side "Sugino hit them with a baseball"

"Are you crazy?"

"In some ways but you have to trust me. My madness has reasons"

With a sigh Sugino got out the familiar weapon and throw a curve ball at his mark. It hit the beast in the face and made some skid marks. In fact it was so strong it bounced off the face. They ducked down and so another beast. Both were knocked out for the count. "Whoa"

"Mimura, kick as hard as you can to the left and throw a punch"

"Ok?" with confusion he did as told and took down another "whoa"

Nagisa stared in admiration till the feeling struck again. He took action by grabbing the attacking arm a flipping the body over. "Did I do that?"

Karma rubbed his head "yes" the beasts started to close in faster "time for a tactical retreat. Okuda, time for that special surprise."

"Yes of course" he grabbed into a bag of tricks and threw something down. Smoke flew everywhere and the team disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Rando hissed then noticed they split up. Two of them headed for their fish chow friend and the others headed for the fertilizer gang. "After them" the monsters minions tried but soon stuck in their tracks. "What?"

"It's my latest experiment you like? It's an elastic substance that is stronger than any glue known to man" Okuda laughed wickedly.

Back with the hate fish, the boy was still trying not to get eaten. "Help!" suddenly something flew between his legs and fell into the throat. The fish choked and gave the boy the chance to escape. "That was close"

"Look out Sugaya" Sugino yelled before launching a baseball into a hunger hate fish mouth. "You ok?"

"Yeah" But the fish weren't done one can in for another bite "ah!"

"Okajima to the rescue!" the bald pervert jumped to their aid and threw something in the fish gaping jaws. Coking the fish franticly swayed in the water. Okajima landed on its nose "come let's go" using the other coking fish as safe boards they hopped to land.

Sugino dropped and wiped the sweat "we made it" he then noticed Okajima crying in misery "what's wrong man?"

He lifted his teary face "good bye issue 27 of shojo bikini monthly"

His friend looked at him with sweat drops "you brought your dirty magazines?"

"Yes now you batter be grateful. I sacrificed one of my best to save your sorry lives" he broke down into tears once more.

The two sighed when Sugaya noticed a shadow looming over them. "Look out" he pushed Sugino away a faced the fish beast. Swiftly he got something out of his pocket. In a blink of an eye the fish mouth was tied with a pink bow. Its lips were painted red, its cheeks pink and its eyes blue with back out lines. He stood proud "my new master piece"

The others just stared "you brought your art supplies?"

"Hey if you can bring your dirty magazines and you your baseball I can bring my art supplies" another shadow rose above him "oh crap". Bang. He turned around to see the water death hole closed up by a crate. "Where did that come from?" his friend pointed up where the box was. His eyes travelled down a path and he spotted a glint in the shadows. He held a thumps up to his saviours.

"Nice shot Chiba" his partner congratulated him.

"You know these bee bees are pretty strong" the fastest among them admired the toy bullet.

"Well they are made to kill a monster octopus Kimura" Isogai pointed out.

"Isogai look" his friend Maehara pointed to Rando's side where a set of keys hang. "I'm willing to bet those are for the locks."

"Good eye someone tell the others"

"I'm on it" said the flexible girl.

Ting ting! A ginger haired boy looked at his phone "is from Okano. She says Radon has the keys for the guys"

"Got you Mimura" Karma replied but still raced forward.

"So do you have a plan?"

"Yup"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to talk with the plants"

Their faces tuned white "that's it!"

"Come on just trust me" and so they blindlessly followed the redhead.

Karasuma watched it all unfold. _These kids have grown up quite a bit._ He smiled _I'm proud to be their teacher._ He glanced at the Terasaka gang as they cheered for their friend success then down at the brut who took them. _If only I can get out of here there's no way anyone one of them are ready to face this monster unless…_ He glanced at the still sleeping student. _Come on Yuko we can really use your help._

Back with Karma and others it was time to face Rando's spirit plants. "Ah you think it will be that easy to save your friends. Those plants aren't ordinary. No amount of brute force can destroy them"

"Who say anything about destroying them" Karma snickered as he held out his hand. The plant was about to attack but then stopped and gently wrapped it's self around him like a purring kitten. "Good now won't you kindly release my friends?" the plant did as told and unravel the bunch.

"How did you do that?" the blonde asked.

"An assassin never reveals his secrets"

"That's a magician now give me the deets "

"ahhhh no"

Anger boiled inside the spider faced man "that's it" he held out his palms and two fire balls ignited. "Circles of Inferno" he threw one on the plant caused in the plants wither to ash. The other melted away the sticky substance that trapped his minions.

"Oh no"

"Run?"

"Yup" the all screamed and ran in a chaotic state yet somehow Karma was able to grab Nagisa and dragged him off "you're coming with me"

"Where?"

"I have a plan" he told the details and worry grew in Nagisa eyes "what's wrong?"

"Are you sure I can do it?" he asked doubtfully.

"I know you can" and so the two climb on to a metal ladder and came face to face with villain in red.

"Well well isn't it the spunky red and his little blue friend"

"Your time has come Rando the controls are fired and so you can use your little button" Karma smirked.

"I don't need it" he held his palm out and aimed it at Terasaka and co. "you've seen my Circles of Inferno in action. I can easily melt those chains and make them fall"

"Well then I just have to stop you"

"Are you challenging me kid?"

Karasuma swung in a panic "Karma don't do it he's too strong"

"Too strong eh?" his eyes darken as he reached into his inside pocket "good thing I have a weapon to beat him" anticipation raised as questions popped up. What was it? A dagger? A sword? A gun? "My father told me never to use this unless it's an emergency. I'm pretty sure this qualified as one" what could it be? Slowly with delicacy Karma pulled out…a rose.

Tensions dropped as cold chill rained. The villain was dying of laugher, his teacher felt empty with shame and Terasaka exploded in anger "what the hell will you do with that? Asked the wacko on a date?" he screamed at the top of his lugs.

Rando regained his posture "you're joking right?"

"Nope" he held out the rose "Nagisa get ready". The boy nodded. With a smile on his face Karma's rose spun around as one by one the petals scattered in a spirals. The sweet flagrance calmed the minds of those close by. The red petals dance as the caught a breeze around the boy who seemed so at eased. The petals died out and there in his hand was no rose. Instead was a greened thorned whip. All eyes were fixed on him as he flicked his whip on the ground like a pro. "You like?"

"Impressive" Rando admitted "but how do you expect to get the keys for your friends with that sort of weapon?"

"You mean these"

With blood shot eyes the man turned around to see Nagisa daggling them about with an innocent smiled. "How did he?" his eyes _widen he must have took them when I was distracted with those rose petals._ He marched up to the boy with bloody intentions but then…

"Nagisa!" in a blur the boy was gone. He was taken by a short haired girl with amazing flexibility. She was swing in on a chain like a monkey

"Thanks Okano"

"Any time"

Rando growled in rage "oh no you don't" a green thorn vine attacked to his arm

"Oh no you don't" Karma repeated as he slammed the man into the ground. "I'm your opponent got that?"

Meanwhile, Nagisa swung over to Karasuma and set him free. The swung back a forth on the chain and the landed on the ground below were chaos spread. The children were running round like crazy being chased by those beasts. Karasuma cracked him knuckles and punched the closes enemy. "No one's going to hurt these kids on my watch" and so the battle began Karasuma vs a team of trainer demons.

"We'll help too!" the children volunteered and joined the madness.

Back with Karma, he wasn't giving Rando any rest as he slashed at him left and right. "Give it up Rando"

"Never" he made on stands with his hands and strands of thread came from his mouth. They tried to ensnare Karma but he was too fast. So the strands combined to create a whip of white. "Let's make this a level playing field" and so the now two whip users slashed at each other with precision and speed. No one showed any gaps in their defence.

Karma conjured a plan in his head then retreated. Rando saw the opportunity and took advantage to attack. With a smirk Karma twirled his whip round in a perfect spiral. Rando's whip was caught dead centre. The spiral thinned and trapped the whip. Its strength grew tighter until it was sliced in pieces. Rando growled in anger while Karma laughed "the thorns on my whip can cut through almost any substance. So I suggest you surrender before a slice you to pieces"

Rando's frown turned to a smirk. "if I can have the spirt wave then…" slowly he made a gun with his hand and aimed it "one on can" a beam of red shot through the girl's chains and so she fell to her doom.

Karma's eyes widen "Yuko!" suddenly soothing blue flew pass the corner of his eye. _Was that?_

"Wake up kiddo!" screamed a masculine voice.

In the girl's subconscious there was only darkness. Cold winds wrapped around her as she felt gravity drag her down. _What's going on?_ She lay still as she tried to move. _My body won't listen to me. I'm I stuck like this? Perhaps it's the best if it all ends here._ She accepted her faith until…

"Wake up kiddo!" she heard. A strong grip held her close. A light from above pierced the darkness.

 _I know that voice._ Slowly she opened her eyes "father?" she whispered but instead she saw a young man. "Who are you?"

"Forgotten me alright? Well the name's Maehara and it's time for me to hand you to my co-workers. Okano catch"

He threw her to the girl swing by before they were hit by another blast. "Hey there you're awake?" silence "speechless huh? Well get ready you're about to get thrown again. Isogai!"

"Got you. Hey it's good to see you again" he smiled at her.

She tilted her head "why are you helping me?"

"Like I said before you are a part of 3-E and we help each other"

"But I'm a complete stranger to you"

"Well we don't have to be strangers" her eyes widen "just get to know us better and we won't be strangers. Sounds good?" he smiled but then saw Rando getting ready for another blast and Kimura swing by on a chain. "Well time to past you on"

He threw her to him and he caught her "hey nice to meet you" she nodded. He looked behind him and saw another shot aimed at them. "Hold on it's time for a landing" he sung closer to the railings and jump on the floor. He ran for his life while carrying her bridle style. The blast hit behind them and caused an explosion. He stumbled a bit but soon regained control and race down the stairs.

There was Nagisa with the keys. Quickly, he unlocked her chains and freed her. "There now are you ok?" he asked.

"I still don't understand" she said in a monotone voice "why did you save someone like me?"

The boy smiled brightly "well we're just nice that way"

This tricked an old conversation she had in the past with her father. "To become stronger you must have a reason to fight"

"What is my reason?"

"You'll find out when you're older"

"What's you're reason father?"

"Well they started out as strangers."

"Strangers?"

"Yeah there was something about them that I wanted to protect with everything I got"

The held her heart _this burning inside of me what could it mean?_ She looked at the boys in front of her _I want to do something_. She stood up _these strangers showed me kindness for no reason. I want to…_ she looked up to see the caged students about to fall. They screamed in fear. "Protect them" she whispered and jumped into action. She kicked the cage away from the fiery liquid. Then she raced below them and caught it with ease. Carefully, she dropped it down. "Are you ok?"

With a groan Terasaka answered "a bit battered but we're fine."

She nodded then her eye locked on to her target above. With lighting feet she hopped on the side of the walls and landed on the bridge. She faced her opponent with dead eyes. "Kit, go help the others" she commanded in her monotone voice.

"You sure?"

"Yes now go" he nodded and head to the battle below.

"You think you can bet me alone?" she stayed silent as she walked towards him calmly. "Don't get cocky" he spat and jumped in the air. Rings of blade winds surrounded like a shield "try this on for size Sickle and Tornado" The sharp winds sliced her skin as droplets flowed out. Yet she still marched forward expression unchanged. "What?" then she launched herself right at him "you fool!" he screamed "you'll get sliced to pieces. Only one other was foolish enough to…" his words trained off as he remembered that day. The day the young detective defeated him. The image of him flashed on to the girl "it can't be"

Yuko got into an odd stance "you wanted this" her body glowed with a holy light "then take it. Spirit wave" she made direct contact with his chest. The light engulfed his body as he screamed in pure agony. The powerful source sent him flying to the wall with a smash. The light died down and they laid an unconscious Rando with a gaping, smoking mouth and white eyes. Yuko walked closer to deliver the final blow.

"That's enough Yuko" called out a voice.

She nodded "yes sir" she felt something sat on top of her head.

Back down stairs, boom "hands up where we can see them and give yourself up Rando. Then maybe we'll let you have your life" the S.D.F finally made an entrance by were shock to see someone beat them to it. Class E waved at them with odd smiles while they were surrounded with the body of the trainer demon. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" screamed a voice. They looked up to she Yuko coming down with an angry blue penguin on her head. "While you doofuses were on a stroll these kids were fighting for their lives to save their friends and my daughter" it flapped its large ears and flew over to them "what do you have to say to your self captain?"

"Um sorry?"

Slap! "Sorry doesn't cut it buster" he waved to Yuko to came closer "if you want to say sorry then change this guy back" in her arms was the pint size octopus free from his prison. She placed in him on the floor. "Go ahead"

"But..."

Slap! "Don't question me!" With a groan the man nodded and chanted the spell and Korosensei grew back to normal size.

"Korosensei!" his students rushed up to hug him. He hugged them back with blush cheeks.

"Isn't that sweet? Know get that damn bastard and get out of here"

"But we can't do that they've seen too much" the captain argued.

"I think we can compromise" the penguin flew to Yuko's head. "They won't say anything about what they saw and you won't say anything about the octopus. Also you were the ones who took down Rando and these kids were never here. That would make things easier" it glanced at Karasuma "what do you say?"

"I guess that's fine but I still want an explanation" Karasuma demanded

"To bad it's top secret cap?" the penguin snapped and glanced at the captain.

"Fine we won't say anything and you won't say anything" he looked over at his team "what are you waiting for cease Rando"

"Yes sir!"

"As for you all" it's angry eyes faced E class "you better take care of my daughter or else" the nodded. "And Karma don't use that whip unless it's an emergency got that bad boy"

He bowed "of course"

"As for you young lady need to take it easy"

"I'm fine" she said firmly.

"Oh really?" the penguin flew to her face and peaked her head gently. She fell easily. "See you just used the spirit wave of the first time and took direct attack. You need to rest." The thing went on and on about personal safety and how she need to take care of her body "another thing you'll be staying with Genkai. Puu will guide there and to school Aad don't worry your things are already there. Just tell them what happened I'm sure they'll understand."

"Shouldn't you have told me this beforehand?"

"Yeah yeah I'm not much of a father" the penguin nuzzled her cheek "but know I love you" he face the class once more "oh by the way baldy, balder and baldest are coming to check on you. Seems they're not pleased of my decision of sending my daughter here. You lot need to prove them wrong"

"Who?"

"Ah! Got to go my target is getting any" right then the penguin's sharp eyes become softly round "Puu" it said sweetly.

"Huh?" the class jaws dropped in confusion "what was that?"

"Puu" the thing hopped on to Yuko shoulder.

"Everyone this is Puu. Puu meet everyone"

Korosensei walked over to her "um I don't mean to be rude but what was that?"

"My father is able to communicate with me use Puu as a medium. The voice you heard was him" she explained "I'm sorry off causing so much trouble" she changed the subject.

"Don't worry about" it said a boy with glasses "I was able to retrieve Ritsu and no one is injured" he showed his laptop screen with a smiling Ritsu. "so no harm done"

Yuko lowered her head "but I feel so…feel so…"

"Guilty" Karma called out.

"Yes. Is there anything I can do to apologise?"

"Make us some food"

"Karma!" the class yelled in displeasure.

He shrugged his shoulders "what I'm hungry"

Yuko thought for a while "I guess I can if I …"

"Puu puu" Puu interrupted and gave her guitar case.

"Oh thank you Puu" she pressed on soothing and legs extend out wards and made it in to a table. She open in up and got out: a rice cooker, a gas burner, a pan, a spatula, a cutting board, several plates, a cup of chop sticks, knifes and some seasonings. "Mind setting up for me while I get something" it nodded and she walked off.

They all stared blankly as the bird set up a min kitchen. "What does she have in that thing!?"

"Anything and everything" Karma replied. Soon she came back with a…

"Hate fish!" three boys screamed as they saw they girl dragging the thing along.

She then picked up a pair of knifes and accurately separated the edible and non-edible. With lighting movements she got to work and made several dish of sushi with a wait or soy side and rice balls. They were of colours of the rainbow and all shapes and design. She handed them out to everyone "I hope this it to your liking"

They looked at it questionably "is this even safe to eat?" they whispered.

"Come on guys its great" Karma encouraged with a mouth full. And so each of them took a bite and were surprised by its strange but delectable flavour. They scarfed down like pigs. After what they've been through they were starving. "Told you its good" Karma laughed then saw Yuko handing the S.D.F some telling them they should have some. With hesitation they nodded and accepted the food and joined the class for a meal. He smiled "that girl never stops surprising me" Yuko they continued making some food for everyone.

Korosensei watched her in awe. _That girl is one big mystery like me._ He took a bite of the rice _ball I wonder what other secrets she's hiding._

* * *

Next time…

Nagisa: hey who's that girl with Maehara?

Girl: what I don't know him

Sugino: that bitch!

Principle: You were getting very close to being removed from this school

Yuko: but he didn't do anything wrong!

Protection time

Yuko: I will protect this class with everything I got.

* * *

AN: the muses have smiled upon me for this story but shunned in the other. Sigh. Oh well lets see the reviews *reading* Well thank you mystery guest i'm glad you like it and i hope you enjoyed this one. That's all bye.


	4. Protection time

AN: i don't own assassination classroom and Yu Yu Hakusho.

This chapter is based from the manga and was not shown in the anime. Some *spoilers* for anime only. Read chapter 23 Humid time and 24 retaliation time to find out what really happened. Or read my crazy version.

Last time…

Several of class E was kidnapped and both of their teachers were not in use. So it was up to the rest of the class to save them. After fighting for their lives they were able to take a brake and have a meal.

 **Protection time**

It was the end of a school day and it rained cats and dogs throughout the city. 4 of class E's assassins in training were walking through this depressing down pour. Nagisa Shiota an information broker, Kaede Kayano lover of sweets, Tomohito Sugino the expert pitcher and Hinata Okano the trained gymnast. They just went by a bakery because Kayano begged them to go however she was the only one who had any money to get some scrumptious cake. "Come on Kayano shows some love. I just want a strawberry" Sugino begged with a drooling mouth.

"No" she swiped the cake away from his greedy hands "get your own this cake is way too good to share"

Their other companions laughed at them and then Okano noticed something from a far. "Hey look over there" she pointed to a couple under an umbrella. One of them was their friend Maehara but the girl was not so familiar. They only knew her name "isn't that Tsuchiya Kaho from class C with him."

"As popular as always" Sugino laughed.

"I see" said a new but familiar voice. They turned around to see their teacher hidden in a tree wearing a blue rain coat with white polka dots. He was scribbling something down in a note book decorated with a heart. There was a message that said 'student's gossip'. "Maehara sharing an umbrella with a woman from another class. How romantically scandals."

His students looked at him oddly in shame "you sure love your gossip"

Korosensei's weakness (13):  
Juicy gossip

"I'm actually planning to write a novel about all your love affairs my beloved students." He admitted shamelessly with a blushed smiley face. "The first chapter is about Sugino's feelings for the beautiful Kanzaki will never be returned. Will he survive or can this bitter love become sweet?"

A tick grew at the boy's forehead "I'm so going to kill you" he threated.

The couple laughed and talked merrily in the cold rain. They all knew if Korosensei goes through with this novel then Maehara chapter will be the longest. After all he is a ladies man. He makes his way into girls' hearts with his pretty boy looks and sweet charm. All seemed well and good until trouble showed in a gang "Hey Kaho what're up to?"

The girl was caught by surprised but her expression changed to force joy "Seo I thought you were in a student council meeting" she forcefully pushed Maehara away.

"We finished early" the long yet short black haired boy glanced at the male with her "who's he?"

"Oh he's no one" she replied "I didn't have an umbrella so he offered his"

"You had one this morning"

Slightly hesitant, she said nervously "I…forgot it at school"

Maehara bit his lip in frustration but soon smirked "so that's it" the girl's eyes twitched with annoyance as she turned around. "You hardly answer my calls and now you want to meet me by train instead of the usually pleasant bike ride." He glanced as the angry teen "so you though you keep me as a toy while your boyfriend was busy with other things."

"You little" her boyfriend hissed.

"It's not like that" she was in full panic mode but then it hit her. She turned around with a dark, grim face that soon switched with pride and justice in a snap. "Don't you know you're bad news?" she called out Maehara with a gun hand. The on lookers watched concern. "You're a good for nothing slacker that fell all the way to call E." her words hit him hard. "Class E students don't even go to Kunugigaoka High School so we would fall apart anyway so why would it matter. I didn't want to hurt you anymore by telling you it was over. I thought you would be smart enough to figure that out on your own" she laughed wickedly.

Her boyfriend joined her "of course not he's a class E idiot." Maehara tried to fight back with words but instead the boy kicked him down violently. "Are you deaf? We just said we aren't going to the same high school so even if we do anything to you right here it won't affect us at all. Now give Kaho an apology for sharing an umbrella" he yelled as he and his buddies kicked Maehara around.

His friends can no longer watch "you bastards!"

"Stop this at once" called a deep, dark voice in an assertive tone. Out from a black car was the principle himself. They all feared for their reputation as he strolled into the scene. "Violence isn't the answer. Don't let your hearts become as wild as the weather today" he crouched down to Maehara and gave in a small towel. "Please dry yourself" he told him "I'm glad a stepped in before things got other hand. Otherwise" his eyes turned dark and ruthless as a stormy night "I would have to remove you from this school"

Maehara sat there shamed and wet. His enemies snickered in victory. His classmates and teacher wanted to step in but if they did the principle would undoubtedly give them a greater punishment. None of them had the courage to face him. All but one "that's not fair" said a calm yet assertive voice.

They turned to the source the principle's eyes sharpened in pure hatred "you"

There stood the girl in green with guitar case behind her along with a blue penguin plush, Yuko Yukimura "he did nothing wrong" she continued "if anyone's to be punished it should be that girl for being deceitful and that boy for attacking a student"

The principle nodded. He could not deny he saw the fight "that is true" he turned to the boy "care to explain?"

He stiffened up "well it was all Maehara fault for hitting on my girl"

"Objection" Yuko called him out with an extended arm "it was miss Kaho own fault for not telling Maehara it was over in the first place. What kind of woman does that unless they want to live an exciting life by having two partners that don't know about the other?" She argued "also this augment started over a forgotten umbrella yes?" they nodded. She pulled out her phone "check and mate." They the saw Kaho reaching out for her umbrella but then Maehara came by. Being the gentlemen that he was he asked if they wanted to share if she didn't have one. Of course she happily lied and walked away snuggled up with him. They exchanged sweet nothings as they walked out. "I also have several photos that clearly show your teenage adultery or I believe you call it cheating" she fanned out the various photos of Kaho and Maehara doing couplely things. All with an early date.

"What are you a stalker!" they screamed.

"A stalker? Me?" she pointed to herself and shook her head "no, I'm just one hell of a detective"

Asano stepped forward "that's enough of this bulling"

"I wouldn't class this as bullying" she told him "bullying happens constantly and I'm sure this the first time I met this couple face to face. Also it is done to lower someone dignity but I'm doing this to bring justice for my classmate"

Asano still hand a trick up his sleeve "then I would have to expelled for violation of privacy and for talking back to your superior yet again"

 _Can he do that?_ they wondered.

She smirked evilly "I dare you"

The man growled in anger "do you really wish for me to call your parents?"

"Good luck doing that" she told him back in her monotone voice "my dad is somewhere in the Arctic" the weight of shock caused them to drop. "it's either that or he's in Brazil or was it China?" she scratched her head "he's told me so many things I can't remember where he is now" she sighed "but even if you told him he wouldn't care" she stared the man down "he's not one to respect authority"

The principle's eyes twitched _I just can't get to this girl can I?_ That's when an idea popped in his head. His smirked evilly "then I would just have to call your mother." The girl's eyes shot open as her body tensed. His grin curled _I got her now_ he though. _If it's not one it's the other parent that cares about education and respect. You can't escape now._

The girl stared at him with sharp but glossy eyes "if you have the number to heaven then be my guest" she said in her usually monotone voice but there was a hint of sadness.

They were all puzzled by her statement. Soon it finally hit the principle as his eye soften with regret and grin dullened to a sadden frown "I'm sorry"

"You should be" she spat. Her attention turned to the soaking wet boy on the ground. Swiftly, she swiped her coat off. All eyes were on her as the rain drops hit her dry skin. Maehara gazed at her still bank face but her sharp eyes were filled with concern. She wrapped the coat around him and pulled up the hood. She caressed his set ablaze cheek. "Are you alright?" he nodded and she helped him back to his feet. "I'm sorry if my coat is a tad small for you"

Maehara shook his head "no it's perfectly fine" he assured her. His eyes soon soften with worry. "How about you? Will you be ok?"

She nodded once and looked to the grey sky. She extended her cupped hand to catch some of the fallen drops "the rain never hurt anyone" she said and she threw the captured drops around her. "Some say there is a beauty to it" their eyes were so fixed to the girl as she made this gloomy scene seem more magical as her soft movements knocked some drops off course. The captured drops spiralled around her like a trail of water. Everything seemed to sparkle around her. "At any case you should go home and change before you catch a cold. Make sure you take a hot bath and rest well tonight. You might need these" she threw a medication bottle at him "take one if you feel unwell" she walked away with her guitar case behind her.

"Thank you" Maehara called out.

Without looking back she waved her hand and moved on. As she passed by a darken ally and a man suddenly appeared. He wore traditional Japanese clothing with the colours of white and pale lavender. He also had a satin red belt around his waist. His long hair was a shade of light grey lavender and was tied in a low pony tail. He had two identical arched bangs at the side of his forehead and two antenna things that pointed up. He leaned on the lamp post arms crossed with a cool smile "what dreadful weather we're having"

She continued to walk down her path ignoring him. Soon another man appeared, as she passed by, on the other side of the street. His hair was a dirty blonde and was lifted up in a type of cone shape with a flared spiked top. He wore a white shirt with ripped sleeves and skin tight blue jeans. He mimicked the posture of the other "don't let the weather match your mood young miss"

She stopped in her tracks "Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki" she addressed them.

The tight pants man spun out in anger. With an annoyed face he pointed at the girl and screamed "you forgot the beauit… oh forget about it I don't care anymore" he said with a sighed and dropped shoulders.

The other man walked up beside him "It's been awhile young miss how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" she replied coldly "now what do two want?"

"Oh don't be so cold young miss" Suzuki said dramatically with his hand over his injured heart "we have good news for you" she raised an eye brow suspicious.

"Your father told us we" they said in perfect sync with wide happy smiles that were creepy. They held each other's hands and spun about while spinning around each other around each. They clapped their hands together and stretched their arms apart in a symmetrical pose with jazz hands. "Are going to be your dance instructors" Yuko looked at them blankly before turning tail and run. She never did saw the sinister predatory eyes behind her. "Not so fast young lady!" the next thing she knew that was a rope around her that tied her arms down. She turned to meet with the dark smiles on their faces "you're not going anywhere" she gulped and they jumped on her.

"Unhanded me!" she yelled trough the struggle.

"No you must learn to dance for this coming festival!" Suzuki argued as he tried to tie the aggressive legs.

"I don't want to" she yelled in a childish manner "it's irrelevant in my life"

"Oh contraire it's a part of your duty." Shishiwakamaru argued back.

"Besides that was a request from your father and we're way more scared of him then you" Suzuki added on. They pulled the rope together a final time as they made the last knot. "There now, I told you those hog tying and lasso lessons would come in handy" the blonde said proudly with a grin as he extended his arm to the other "you owe me 1000 yen. Cough it up"

The grey haired one sighed "here" he handed the money to the extremely happy man. "Though I have to admit I thought we would use them to catch food not a girl" they stared at the hog tied girl as she struggled on the spot.

"Untie me!" she demanded.

"No can do" they replied as they ran away with her held up behind them.

"Damn you both!"

The onlookers stared in confusion and disbelief as one by one the left for home wondering: _what on earth did I just witness?_ The higher class students were the first to leave. The principle still in a bewildered haze was second. The class E members and octopus just stared into the distance.

Maehara was the first to snap out of it. His attention turned to the warm coat around him. "Are you ok Maehara?" his classmates asked.

He nodded "yeah." He gazed at the direction those men took Yuko "I can't believe I was saved by a girl" he laughed along with his friends.

"And so the mysterious female knight in green was taken away. Will our Maehara ever see her again?" Korosensei said a loud as he wrote in his journal of gossip.

"You're actually writing this down!" his students screamed.

"But of course this is the type of drama that will put my novel on the top" he laughed.

His students glared at him darkly "we definitely need to kill him before that gets printed" they nodded in agreement as their blood lust soared to new levels.

* * *

The next morning, "so what you're saying" Terasaka punched his fists together as his eyes glowed "we're going to give those guys some pay back" the octopus nodded. "We're in besides" he hooked an arm around Maehara "we can't let them get away with it right Maehara?"

He nodded "yeah" he gazed around his classmates ready for anything. He had their full support "thank you guys"

"No problem" Isogai assured as he patted his back "what are friends for?"

The door opened "ah Miss Yukimura you've finally arrived" Korosensei greeted "will have us conjure up a revenge plan?"

Silently, she walked into the room. Everyone was at a standstill as her footsteps echoed. Because of the silence they appeared to boom in their ears. She stopped before Maehara. They stared at each other blankly. Out of nowhere she pushed a hand on his forehead and their faces where so close their noise could touch. The sudden action made Maehara burn red in her intense gaze. "You appear to have a fever" she concluded "did you forget to take the medicine?" she them noticed a bruise hidden behind hair. "You're hurt too"

He brushed her hand off "it's nothing don't worry about" he assured her as he took something out from his bag "by the way here's your coat back" he held it out and his head faced down not wanting to show his red face.

She reached out for it "thank yo…" her works silenced to nothing as she fell into his chest.

"Yukimura!" Maehara yelled flustered unsure on what to do.

"Neahh!" Korosensei screamed as he franticly searched for something in his desk. A pail of junk quickly formed behind him "where's my book I have to write this down!"

"Seriously!" the class screamed.

His quickened heart soon calmed as he examined the girl. He slid the black glass off slightly "hey guys her eyes are black"

Korosensei stopped his searched "again?" he questioned as he raced over and checked himself "oh dear" he quickly set up a futon at the back of the class and tuck her in. "you really must take care for yourself more" he whispered "if you keep this up how on earth will I be able to give you a proper education?" He gazed over her with concern and stroked her hair "what did you do this time?"

"I'll tell you" groaned a weak voice. Stumbling into the classroom and falling flat on the floor was a very tired redhead with black eyes that matched Yuko's. His friends rushed up to help him.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Our fathers forced us into Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki dance boot camp of hell" he explained weakly. "We didn't stop until sun rise when it was time for school"

"When did you last have a brake?" Nagisa asked.

"A brake? What Brake?" Karma laughed "I said we didn't stop means we didn't stop!" he yelled

 _Dang_ they all though

"Well looks like you need some sleep" Korosensei said and made another futon "I'll allow you to take a rest this once"

Karma crawled his way under the covers "I was going to do that any way" he said with a grin "but thanks for the bed"

"Before you go off I just want to ask are you willing to help us for a revenge plot?"

He nodded "sure just let me sleep" he told them tiredly "but Yuko has other plans just to let you know"

Indeed she did but no one was ready for what she has in store. _I will protect this class with very thing I have_ she swore to herself. The image of her targets appeared clearly in her head. _I will get revenge._

* * *

It was another pouring wet day, and the couple from yesterday were happily sipping their tea. "I'm sorry about yesterday" the girl said "I didn't expect you to meet an ex of mine and that girl...whoever she was"

"I'll forgive you this time so call yourself lucky" he replied "just don't do it again"

"Oh of course" she snuggled close to his arm "you're the one I love"

"You know this place is really nice" the boy admired the simple but elegant decor. He smiled as he took a sip of his perfectly rounded, white cup. "The coffee here is delicious"

The girl nodded "it's very special to my heart. My daddy is friends with the owner"

A sly grin appeared on his face "did you ever take that guy Maehara here?"

She imminently denied it with a head shake and hand gestures. However there was a hit of nervousness in her voice "no way. You're the first one I brought here Seo"

He smirked "yeah, it's wise not to hang with those E class dropouts" Kaho agreed with a frim nod. Seo gazed off as the peter patter of rain hit the side walk nearby "you know sitting in an open-air café kind of gives you a sense of superiority. Being in the only area that won't get you wet." His face turned dark and sinister. "Not like that loser who got soaked" he laughed.

Kaho laughed with him "that's awful" she joked then remembered the girl "but didn't that girl gave him a coat and cold medicine or something" she thought a loud. She pouted "sure hope he catches one after what he did"

Seo laughed harder "that idiot is too brain-dead to catch a cold. All those E class idiots are"

"Guess you're right" they laughed together.

Soon an old married couple came by "pardon me but can you move" asked the old man "me and my partner wished to go further back" he explained as he gestured to his elderly wife. The boy nodded and let them past. As soon as he did he talked smack about how weak and useless the elderly are and laughed his heart out. The girl laughed with him as she said that's rude. Little did either of them know that the old couple was actually Nagisa and Kayano.

In a building right next door in a high room the young assassins were putting their plan into action. "Nicely done with those masks, Sugaya" Sugino compliment.

The artist smirked proudly "well that's kind of my specialty. I'm still not able to fool Korosensei but it's enough to fool them. Besides they're not interested in people weaker than them" he looked through the binoculars " we're really lucky to get a hold of this place. We're right in front of them and they won't know what hit them"

Sugino nodded "I'll say. Miss Bitch tough Yada and Kurahashi well to keep the landlord busy. Who would have thought those entertaining lessons would came in handy"

"Nurufu fu fu it appears the stage it set" Korosensei slithered into the room of revenge hungry assassins "may operation ravage go"

"Hold on teach" the redhead interrupted. The class turned to him in wonder as he looked through the window with binoculars. He smirked "looks like there's a conniving wrench in our plan" Korosensei slithered to the window to see what he was talking about. His beady eyes widen as a familiar silhouette appeared through the misty rain.

Footsteps echoed past the cries of the pouring rain. The couple caught a glimpse of a shadow in the rain. The wet blurred image became clearer with each step. They growled at the figure. It was the girl from before the one who dared defied their beloved principle. They glared as she calmly stepped in to the shelter. The drops rolled off her coat and socked the wooden abroad below. "What is she doing here?" the spat under their breath.

Soon the door blustered open "good after noon young miss I hope you're ready for your performance" said an enthusiastic blonde.

"Of course are you?"

"The perpetrations have been made" said a lavender haired man.

The assassins in disguise watched the events unfold as their plan head down south. "Nagisa aren't those the two from yesterday. You know the ones who kind of kidnapped Yuko?" Kayano whispered.

Nagisa nodded "yeah. I think their names where Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru"

"So shall we start" the men asked.

A dark grin formed across her face "but of course"

Karma saw that smile and paled. His hands trembled as he lost his grip of the binoculars. His classmate looked at him with worry "you ok?"

"Not good not good" he stuttered and grabbed the nearest person and shook them rapidly "please tell me she's not smiling" he screamed in their face. They honestly him told she was and he had a small freak out moment screaming in terror.

"What's so bad but a smile?" Terasaka asked bluntly.

Karma jumped on to him "you don't understand Yuko doesn't smile. She never has for really that is!" he screamed. "When she dose they fall under to categories. One it's fake. Two it's the dark smirk. That there is a dark smirk" He explained "it means she planning something and the result of this plan can range to hilarious scenarios to destroying entire cities" he shivered at the thought. "Whoever that smirk at aimed should run while they have a chance."

"So" dramatically she stomped her guitar case beside her and flicked the clips unlock. "Let the show begin"

Not so surprisingly, at lease for the higher class teens, the metal lid popped open to revel a classic, wooden guitar with customized curled engravings. For the assassin however they though _so it's not just kitchen equipment in there. There is a guitar._ Their eyes dullen to a blank questioning gaze _still how did she out those things in there?_ They wondered back to that kidnapping fiasco last week. They gazed in anticipation as she held the guitar up. Her fingers gently head down the needed notes then strike her hand down every few seconds. It. Was. Horrible. The undercover assassins held their elderly plastic ears in pain. _My ears!_

The couple did the same _my head is pounding!_

The assassins in the building did it as well. As they were in an ear throbbing stand still Korosensei rushed around them and bounced off the wall like a pin ball at his famous march 20 speeds. He screamed "neahhh! Why does she have a guitar when she obtusely have no idea how to play? Oh the pain!" he then noticed the redhead half dead on the floor. He rushed over "Karma speak to me child" he screamed dramatically through the retched noise.

A part of himself seemed to slip away as he said weakly "ears sensitive… Noise too much… Dyeing" then was out cold.

"No" Korosensei cried to the heavens with the boy's body in his tentacles "don't leave me!"

Back outside, Yuko continued to play the ear killing notes that boomed past the cries of the storm. However the miss toned notes seemed too had attracted quite the audience- odd looking and colourful one at that. Even Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki bobbed their heads to the tone dead tune. They clapped and screamed in praise for some odd reason.

The couple had enough "what's the matter with you all!" the music came to a shrieking halt as all eyes turned to them.

"She's absolutely horrible" Seo first argued.

"Dreadful more like it" Kaho added.

"It was like a sharp nailed kid dragging their nails on a chalk board"

"No this is way worst" Kaho argued "I rather listen to that 24 hours a day then one more minute of her crap" she screamed and pointed at the girl.

 _Ouch._ The assassins thought. Thought that was all true it still seemed a little harsh.

Yuko looked as if she was about to cry "was I really that bad?" her voice was still stiff as card board.

"Hell yeah!"

"No dear" some of the woman of the crowd and her dance instructors comfort her "you were great"

One of the woman hopped in front of the couple and pointed and overly sized beer bottle at them "Hey don't you dare say that to her you snot nose kids" he breath was pure alcohol.

"Get away from us you ugly drunk"

A mini earthquake sneaked up from behind as a gigantic shadow loomed over them "did you insult my wife" the man said in a booming voice "it one thing to insult sweet Yuko. It's another thing when you insult my wife"

"Get out of here fatso"

"And bring you're freak show friends with you" a dark presents surrounded them as the members of the crowd ganged up on them. Their eyes gleamed red of hatred. The two gulped as the crowd set them fly into a large puddle which was deep enough to make a cannon ball splash. They seemed things on the lines of: "I'm utterly soaked" or "my clothes are ruined". The next thing they knew sticky liquid poured all over them and sparkle dusk rained down. "What is this?"

"Sorry about that" said a voice from above. A scruffy purple haired boy with brown highlights popped out of the window. "We're doing a project. My sister dropped the glitter and glue out"

"That was your fault Sai" argued a girl with long but same colour hair.

"No it was your fault Mai" the banter went on as the two wrestled back inside.

Kaho growled in anger "when my daddy here's about this he'll make sure the owner banned you all"

"Owner? But I'm the owner" Suzuki announced "and if anyone's in the wrong it's you for insulting my customers and our special guest here" he wrapped his arms around Yuko.

"What!" and full blew argument erupted.

Karma was awoken "it's over?" he peeked through the window. His eyes locked on to Yuko doing strange hand movements. She appeared to be pretended to shoot a gun while pointing on the table the couple sat. "I think it time to shoot while their distracted"

Korosensei agreed "Okuda have you got it ready?"

The science geek nodded and handed him the pellets "yes, I mix the ingredients in with magnesium. This should really make their stomach turn" she laughed wickedly.

"Chiba, Hayami prepare yourself"

"On it" the snipers loaded up and aimed at the coffee cups. They popped in for a direct hit. A question popped into their minds "how are they going to drink it?"

"She'll find a way" Karma assured.

Suddenly, a loud barking sound howled as a stubby legged but elongated body dog hoped over the glitterized teens. They took another dip in the puddle. The dog splashed and stomped it's way over them. "Get back here you stupid dog!" yelled a new voice. Four teenage boys in Kunugigaoka uniform came running down with umbrella protection. The one at front was a short haired strawberry red. His lavender eyes were sharp with anger but soon rounded in surprise "Seo is that you?"

His body trembled as he stuttered "as-as- Asano" the other teens caught up. "Koyama, Araki,Sakakibara . What are you doing here?"

"We were chasing a dog" said a derange looking one with messy long black hair and tick, square rimmed glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"Better yet why are you covered in glue and glitter?" asked the round glasses wearing light green haired boy.

"And out here in the pouring rain" added a slick brown haired teen with shaved sides.

"They threw us out!"

"Hey you were the ones insulted us!"

"We just told our honest opinion on that retched guitar playing!"

"She wasn't bad!"

"What's with all the ruckus?" a middle aged man walked out with two students either side, one ginger and the other a brunet, both girls from E class.

Asano had an idea to solve this situation "good sir did you hear any disrupting music"

"The only disrupting thing I heard is all this yelling" the girls beside him bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Really now?" he grew suspicious as the couple grew nervous. He turned to the elderly couple on the porch "sir, madam I presume you've been here this whole time. Can you tell me want happened?"

The assassins in disguise blinked at each other knowing he was talking to them. Kayano coughed "well dearie we just came to get a light lunch and the next thing we knew there was an argument" she said is a sweet weak tone.

"As for this guitar playing I didn't think it was that bad. A little loud though" Nagisa lied with a grumpy tone.

"I see" Asano's eyes darted at the couple as the shook in fear. He then turned to the oddly dressed crowd "and where is this guitarist?" Yuko stepped forward in a timid way. "Would you mind playing an encore?" he asked.

They paled in fright at the thought of hearing her play a second painful time. Yuko twiddled her fingers "I'm not so sure about that" she said timidly yet blandly. "They really sounded like then hate me" she snuffed as her black shades dropped to the tip of her nose to revel her tear filled eyes. She wiped one away "it kind of hurts" the crowd cooed in awe.

Asano smiled sweetly to calm her "I'm sure you'll do fine"

She nodded "ok then" she readied her guitar "please forgive me if it not to your taste." She placed her fingers on the first note. Her sadden eyes turned sharp as that dark smirk appeared for a brief second. Her eyes aimed at the couple as he strummed her first strong note, then a second and their in softer tones. She put them together more fluent and strummed another two fast but define cords. After that the music flowed so smoothly. It was a sweet, playful, upbeat tone but something about makes you feel soothing is about to get down. Yuko open her mouth and sang in a firm tone:

Hey you over there

What you'd thing you're doing?

Come now, don't you dare stare

You know you had this coming

Ever since you pushed him on the ground

And he made that painful sound

I knew it was time

.

Let me give you some advice

Because I'm that nice

But I guess it's too late

Because you made that mistake

Oh well just listen up-up-up

Before you're strike down—

.

Don't mess with me

Don't mess with my friends

Don't mess with my style

If you do, pray you don't see me for awhile

Don't mess mood

And if you're rule

Karma will strike back at you

So don't mess with me.

She ended with a few more note. Then made a gun with her right her and pretended to shoot "bang" They all were sunned in amazement as the girl expression changed to worry "was I bad?"

"No" most shouted out.

"You were amazing" Asano complimented then darted a glared as the two "I'll need to have a word with you both later" he said darkly. The couple shook in fear as they tried to talk out of this situation by blaming each other. But they only ended up being ignored. They then augured with each other and ended with a wrestled match on the ground.

As this happen Yuko came forward with to tea cups "I'm really sorry about this" she said back in her monotone ways. "Here have some coffees" reluctantly they took a slip letting the warm substance calm them. Soon they felt a kick in there stomachs.

"There's something wrong with my stomach"

"Was it the coffee?"

 _Coffee?_ The assassin thought as they noticed the two coffee cups they were drinking were gone. _O oh._ They grinned evilly for what is about to happen. The two looked like they were having a serious case of ingestion and fought their way to the bath room. They screamed and shout at each other as to who will go first.

Suzuki slowly closed the door. "Well that was something. I don't know what happened my coffee was made by the fines ingredients" he turned to the crowd with a scornful look "apologies for the scene ladies and gens"

"No I should be the one apologizing" Asano said "I really don't know what's gotten into those two but be assured I and my father will have a word with them" he said I a darkened tone. "At any case I apologize for any harsh words they said to you Miss…" he bowed slightly.

"Yukimura" she finished "and it's not a problem." She heard barking nearby and saw the stubby legged dog chasing its little tail. She snapped her fingers and it froze. Then she whistled and the dog came towards her. She knelt down and handed out her palm but the dog turned away. "Come on spit it out." The dog eyed her but then unrolled it's long tongue to give her the slavering item. She gave it a thorough clean. Through the slaver was an antic bracelet with foreign writing of sort. She handed it over to Asano

"Is that dog yours" he said bitterly while he glared at the mutt.

"No he's a friend's. By the way is that Agni work?"

Asano was surprise "you know him?"

She nodded "I met his master Devdan on one of my travels with my father to Indian. He was just an apprentice at the time but I hear he's made quite a name for himself" she looked closer at the bracelet "I can see why. He's starting to grow out of his mater old habits. He used to be a copycat" she explained.

"Really?" Asano asked intrigued "what is it that separates him from his master?"

"Well the most obvious is that he used different materials to make the beads. Devdan only uses one for each creation. He also curls his letters a little more and he added a design at the beginning and end of the message" she pointed to them.

Asano leaned in closer "ah I never really noticed that" he then noticed how close he was with the girl and backed away and she did the same. "Sorry about that" he said tried to hide his embarrassment. "I'm Gakushu Asano by the way"

"Asano?" she questioned "are you the devil principle's son?"

He paled _devil principle?_ Then it hit him "wait are you Yuko Yukimura?" she nodded with a blank face. This new information slowly sinks in and he snapped "hold on, you're the girl who's annoying my father?"

"I won't say annoying more like rebelling" she said calmly.

"Don't you know how much trouble you're causing? If you keep this up you'll get expelled probably never go to high school then live on the streets" he exaggerated.

"That can never happen" she told him "my destiny has already been chosen and it can never be change by anything"

"Speaking about your density you have a promise to up hold" Suzuki sneaked up behind with a dark cheeky grin. She nodded with a sigh. With a bright smile he clapped his hands "girls take her away" a group of women in similar plain uniforms came and grabbed her. They took her inside and the sound of ripping fabric can be heard through the walls.

"We found Karma boss" another group came trotting by with the redhead tied up.

"When did I become a part of this" he growled as he was also taken in. Screams of torment could be heard as well as crashed pottery and sliver wear. "You are not making me do this" the boy howled. The sound of crashing, smashing and clanging noise ringed at the other side of the door. "Let me go!" There was a choir of no's as the rambling continued.

The noise was silenced as the door creaked open. A group of bruised as tatted clothes women crawled out. Their eyes gleamed as they pulled a thumps up "all done"

"Karma put up a fight but we managed"

"Yuko's dress was a little big but we were able to tailor it to size"

Suzuki beamed with delight. "Great now let see the final product. Come on out you two"

"No way!"

"If I'm going out there so are you kit"

"How did you find me in the first place?"

"Just get out there"

The next thing they knew Karma stumbled out the door. They crowd gazed on awe and somewhat shock at his attire. He wore crimson ankle length kimono with delicate golden design and trimmings. His obi was emerald green with a charcoal ribbon at the centre. He was covered with a dark rose colour haori with red trimmings and a golden outline of a circle with an embroidered fox head. His head was faced down with a blush as he twirled his foot around. "You look wonderful" the crowd cheered.

He growled at their approval "I look like someone plucked out from Sengoku Japan."

Yuko stepped out next. A plain yet regal one shoulder dress adorned her petite frame. The fabric on her shoulder was connected by a golden medallion with an on engraving. It appeared to be a reverse J with an extended top with a pair of claw marks in between the top and bottom. Excess fabric flowed out behind her. A gold cloth was wrapped around her waist and parts of her dress puffed out from the top of it. Her modern shades clashed with the elegant attire. Reason why she kept them on was a mystery. She looked at herself "I never knew Greek attire was a part of our culture"

"It's not Greek!" Suzuki yelled offended.

"But it's this a toga commonly worn in ancient Greek" she augured.

"Look we can either argue for hours or we can finish this whole thing quickly and you two can get out of those costumes" the man groaned. The two gave each other a look and nodded. "Good now they the show go on. Here are your props." He gave Yuko a translucent silk cloth with a rainbow shine while Shishiwakamaru gave Karma a pair of golden fans with black ridges.

"Are we really going to do this in the rain?" Karma groaned as he took the fans.

"Why not the rain never hurt anyone" and so Yuko hopped out and landed in first position ballet . With a sigh Karma copied her and crossed his arms in an x with the fans in hand.

"You both ready?" Shishiwakamaru asked "hit it Puu" the penguin popped up from nowhere and gave those around it a fright. It then pressed a button on a nearby. Soothing intramural, traditional music played through the storm.

Yuko was fist to move as she stepped on the puddles quite sharply with each step. Her movements were sharp and precise in both her legs and arms. She pranced round and round causing he skirt to fly up a little and the raindrops were knocked off here and there. She tied to keep in time but her tempo was a tad fast for the music. Suzuki noticed the flaws "you need to loosen up a bit" he advised "you need to let your movements flow with the music and slow down a little"

Karma stared by flaring up his fan. He hopped out of position a skipped elegant through the watery path. He waved his fans around in a flowing yet sloppy motion. His feet were elegantly moved to the next step but were quite sluggish. It was Shishiwakamaru turn to judge and advice "Karma straighten up those arms and your tempo is slow. Go faster" with sly grin Karma in as told but in a ridiculous pace that made them see blurs. "Not like that!" Shishiwakamaru sighed "this is going to be harder than in thought"

"Well it not like they're bad I know they can do better" Suzuki though "perhaps they need so motivation"

"And how are we going to do that?"

As they bairn stormed together the assassination gang watched in awe. Never in their lives would they expect to see such a marvellous elegant scene performed by those two. Especially, form Karma. "I don't care what those guys say they're amazing" Sugaya complimented.

Korosensei nodded "they are to the untrained eye but I do see their flaws. But nothing a little practice can't fix"

Ring! Ring! "hello"

"Guys what the hold up!?" screamed a trio of angry teens. It was then they realised three of their members are still up a tree waiting for their que from the plan that never happened. "Seriously how much longer to we have to wait!"

Sugaya Laughed nervously "funny story" he retold the resent events.

"Are you saying we waited all this time for nothing!"

"Sorry guys"

"Damn I really wish I could see that" one groaned.

"Me too" moaned another.

"Don't worry Karma was videotaping everything before he got kidnapped…" a thought came to mind "now that I think about it. How did those girls get up here and took him? Did anyone notice them?" the class shook their head in no. They thought for a while but then shrugged it off "anyway switch to video chat you guys have to see this" they did as told and he faced the camera to the scene below.

"Is that Karma?" they questioned.

"I never thought he could dance so gracefully"

"I never thought he could dance"

"I really hope their costumes don't get ruined in the rain"

"I don't think they would send them out there if they would" they watched in awe as the show continued. Then the unexpected happened. A hand grabbed hold of the two dancers. They stopped as they felt the familiar presents. The rain stopped too as the cloud parted ways. Heaven rays burst though as a stoplight formed around them.

With Karma his hand was captured by a man in a dark fuchsia colour trench coat that reached his ankles. He gazed in to the boy's eyes with gently smiling emeralds eyes. His fire red hair was tamed with a bubble. However some still flared out in a spike pony tail. He smiled sweetly "hello Karma" he greeted in a soft tone "surprise?" He was more than surprised. He was completely frozen in shock. The man sighed with a head shake as he turned to the equally shocked crowd. "May I have some fans please" he asked politely.

Suzuki nodded "sure" mindlessly he threw the fans over and that man caught them.

"Thank you" he turned to the boy "how about this time you have a partner?"

"Ahh…" that was all he could say.

Yuko had a similar experience but with a different man. He also wore a trench coat however it was a different design and was coloured green. Near the bottom it flared out into a V as a train curled behind him. His eyes were a dark chocolate and his hair was black with a hint forest green. It slicked back for a kind of cool guy effect. He ginned cheeky "hey Yuko miss me?" Silence. "Speechless huh? Well hope you don't mind having a partner for an encore." He held his arm out "Shishi" a light green cloth floated to him. "Thank you" he straightened it out "let's get this show started" he bowed.

The other man bowed as well. The kids stared at each other but then followed example. The red haired man made the first move as he got in to quite a feminine pose while gently flapping his fans. Karma did the same. With a smile the man flapped out into a T. he then tossed the fans behind him, tumbled backwards into a kneeling position and caught the fans before they dropped. After seeing that advance move Karma gulped and stared at his fans and back at the man. He nodded him to go on. With a silent sight he copied the man almost perfectly with a few blunders. The man smiled as he hopped he up and turned his back around. One fan was flared at his back while the other was above his head as he gave a side glance. Karma did the same with a huge grin on his face.

That's when everything flowed as they did one step after other in perfect sync. They hopped in and out of and invisible line as they travelled in a circle all the while swapping their arms around with one up and one down in a fluent motion. They spun inward and as they passed each other they let go of their fans and transferred them to the other. They caught them in time before striking what looked like a battle pose. Once more they leaped into the centre then turned their backs on one another. They elegantly moved their arms like the gentle wind before swapping the fans again in a game of catch. Swiftly, they turned to face the over and brought their fans together. They bowed their heads to end. The crowd cheered in delight and it wasn't just the old one. More people were attracted by the event and move in to sneak a peek. The man laughed at the sight "you've attracted quite a crowd"

"We attracted quite the crowd" Karma corrected.

The man nodded "even so you've done well my boy"

His eyes widen in delight as light shone around him "do you really mean that?"

"Of course" Karma felt his feet off the as he floated to cloud 9. Too bad that cloud is going to pop in three, two, one… "However your posture was too stiff, your arms were too lax and you stumbled from time to time so you need to work on balance" he said with a cheerful smile.

Karma's cloud of happiness turned grey as he fell back to reality. With a fist of anger he screamed "you just had to mix the salt with the sugar didn't you?"

With a small giggle the man said "but of course how else would you improve if you don't know your mistake." In a state of depression Karma dropped his head in defeat.

The other pair laughed at the sight. Well at least the man did Yuko stayed blank as usual but she did found it amusing . "So shall we do ours?" the man asked as he extended his hand.

Yuko nodded "of course" she took his hand as they widen their arms apart. Their veils tightly held out wards. They took each step together in a perfect circle. Their veils sparkled and glowed behind them as the waved in the wind. The switched at circled the other way until the man spun her in his arms and spun her out again. Their coloured veils cashed in beauty as they created a more magical scene. The sparkling drops around them and the mirror image below enhance this effect. They leaped outwards from each other. With a swirl of their arms they made a figure of eight in the air with their cloths. They changed the shape to a swirling spiral above then a perfect circle as the spun round. They continued to spin as the circled each other. Once again their colours clashed and intertwined. They created a colourful wave like motion as the lifted them down and up hypnotised the crowd.

"Ooohhh" the crowd cooed.

They stopped to face each other. They lifted their veils in an arching motion over their heads. Then they did it in the other direction. They held them up as high as they could above their heads. Then the man warped an arm around her waist and he lifted her up. Yuko pointed one leg out as other kneed his hip. The twirled around in circles. Then she grabbed his veil then was thrown in the air. The cloth flared around her as she looked like she grew a pair of butterfly wings. She circled her body to face the ground below. She saw the people gazed in awe at the sight and the man patiently waited for her. She took a deep breath as gravity kicked in. she twirled herself in a cocoon of colours she headed down. She managed to get her self right side up before landing in his arms. He embraced her and hid her from the crowd. He grabbed her hands and spun her out of the cocoon and in to the butterfly for all to see. The crowd clapped and cheered as they took an ending bow. "You've done well my little girl."

"Thank you father."

"Puu puu!" the penguin cheered as it flapped up to its master and greeted him with a snuggle.

He stroke its beak "hey there Puu hope you've been taking good care of Yuko for me."

"Yusuke!" The oddly dress crowd cheers as they dog piled on top of him.

"Nice to see you guys too"

Suzuki smiled as he saw his old friends "Yusuke, K…" Shishiwakamaru stomped on his foot before he said something he would regret "Shuichi it's good to see you both again"

They raced up to them "what are you guys doing here?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

"Well we were in the neighborhood and thought we say hi" the man in green replied.

The other man spotted the E class girls. He walked up to them with a smile "hello there I couldn't help but notice you both are wearing Kunugigaoka uniform. By any chance are you two pretty young ladies in Karma's classmate?" they blushed a little at the sight of the handsome man and nodded dumbly. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Shuichi Akabane Karma's father. My friend over there is Yusuke U…" he coughed "Yukimura Yuko's father." He laughed at himself nervously "pardon me I got a bit of a cold. Anyway hope my son isn't causing a lot of trouble for you all. He can be quite mischievous to say the least" he glanced at the boy with a cheesy smile.

"He's no trouble at all" they said flustered.

"That's good to hear" he said happily then turned to his son with a dark look "though I have a hard time believing that" the boy shrugged and stuck his tongue out.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was smothering his daughter in a hug "you look so adorable" he cooed. Quickly, in got to his phone from his breast pocket and aimed the camera at them. "Say cheese" Yuko stayed blank faced as the flash when out. Yusuke looked at the picture of his happy go lucky self and his emotionless faced daughter "close enough" he shrugged. "So how you've been?"

"Fine"

"How's class?"

"Fine"

"How's your classmates?"

"Fine"

"Can you give me anything new but fine?" he laughed

Yuko thought for a while "well there is one thing" she admitted "I think I finally found it" her father nodded her to carry on "my reason to fight"

He smile proudly "that's great. You're on step closer to surpassing me" then in a blink of an eye he got her in a head lock. "But you still have a long way to go kiddo" he said playfully as he ruffed up her hair laughing all the while.

Back up in the building next door, "that's Yuko's father?" Sugino exclaimed "I thought he would be like Yuko. An almost emotionless robot but he seems pretty playful"

"Forget Yuko's father what about Karma?" Terasaka yelled at the top of his lugs. "He looks like a girl but acts like…"

A hyper blonde cut in with sparkling eyes "a complete gentleman" she squealed "the way he asked questions so politely. The way he danced so elegantly. The way he smiled so bright his teeth sparkled." She sighed dreamily "how does someone like that create thing like Karma?" they all asked themselves but came up with nothing.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound and a gust of powerful winds. A helicopter appeared in the scene"Get back in here you two!" screamed an angry voice.

"Damn it they found us" Yusuke spat under his breath.

"They were bound to eventually" Shuichi commented with a sigh.

Yuko tugged on her father's sleeve and looked deeply in his eyes "you jumped out the helicopter when you were over the city" he nodded "dragged Shuichi out the door" he nodded again "you have another job in next 24 hours"

"25" he corrected "but I guess we have to go know" he sighed. "Yo big guy" he called out to a sumo wrestler size man "mind giving me and my pal here a boost?" He nodded and readied his hands. He and Shuichi crouched into sprinting positions and dashed to the man's palm. He lunched the two up in the air and they grabbed hold of the dangling out of the helicopter. "Don't for get to take care of yourself kiddo"

"And Karma try to stay out of trouble"

"I make no promises" Karma yelled to his father.

"I'll do my best" Yuko said to her father.

The fathers waved goodbye as they climbed up the ladder. The entered the darken cockpit and was greeted by a cold voice. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when you two jumped out in there in the middle of a thunder storm?"

"Awe has the cold dragon finally admits he cares for his teammates" Yusuke mocked.

"No" he spat "I was worried that if you both died I'll be stuck with this imbecile" he pointed to the pilot.

"Hey this imbecile was able to build this copter we're currently flying on" he defended himself.

"Settle down you two" Shuichi said calmly as he stopped bickering. "So what is our next mission?"

"Several kids have gone missing in Hong Kong China" the pilot replied "we have to find them and the one responsible"

"Speaking of kids" Yusuke changed the subject as he snuggled comfortably in the leather set. "Karma sure as grown"

Shuichi sat next to him "he may have grown in high but that childlike cockiness is still there. But Yuko sure has changed. I never expected her to pull a stunt like that." He rubbed his chin in thought "I wonder why she did such an act? It's not like she wouldn't do that without reason."

"You have a point" Yusuke thought with him "there is something different about her." He thought back to what she told him "when she said she found it there was a glimmer in her eye. Like that wall she hides in is cracking. Now that I think about it I never asked what her reason was. Oh well I'll ask her the next time I see her…whenever that is"

Bang! "What was that?" the pilot asked.

"The sound of a possible end" Shuichi replied

Yusuke smirked "I hope those kids prove me right or else I'll have to take Yuko back".

Down below a new event started. The crowd gasped in shock as the scene unfolded. The assassins were dumbfounded at the sight with hearts at a standstill. Even Yuko was caught off as she saw Karma shielded her. With a face of pain and agony he fell into her arms. She wrapped around him and felt a strange substance. She stared at the red stained hand. "Run" he whispered weakly "they're after you" with that he fainted. Quickly, Yuko cheacked his paule but it was gone. He had no heart beat.

Her eyes darted to the area where the sound came from. She saw a man. He wore entirely black with a high collar trench coat, a face hiding fedora and a rifle gun "I see" she tuned tailed and ran.

Back with the assassins, Korosensei turned pitch black "who dares hurt my student"

"Korosensei look" one of the students yelled as they pointed to the black sniper. The sniper stood up in the sunlight. As the class stared at the burning rays they swore they started seeing triple. A mirage they hoped. But it wasn't. It was real. The trio jumped off the building and ran off tailing the girl. The crowd were too concern about Karma to notice they pass by.

As the octopus saw this he was ready to rip them apart and jump out the window. However the students told him it would be to risky. The area was too public and there no telling what would happen if the people saw their octopus teacher. And so he made a proposal "you students will save her"

"But we have no time to plan!"

"Then we just have to improvise and fast"

"I have an idea!" Kataoka announced "but we need to get in touch with her" she got out her phone "Ritsu can you get in contact with her?"

The cyber girl shook her head "I'm afraid not" a map of the area with a bleep dot appeared beside her "her phone appears to be still in the café"

"Damn we have to get in contact we her somehow." She though in a panic "we need some to catch up we her and keep in contact with Ritsu. But who's fast enough to catch up with them now…" the class immediately turned to their fastest runner. Masayoshi Kimura.

He gulped as he pointed at himself "me?" they all nodded. He sighed "but they're so far ahead I don't think I can catch up with them even with my speed."

"Then use these" Korosensei dangled a pair of roller blades in front of his face. Within seconds the boy was dressed for the roller derby. With the final touch of a helmet he knocked on his skull "safety first"

"Where did you find all this?"

"It was in Karma's bag labelled 'quick getaway'" he explained. "As for the clothes let's just say there's more where that came from"

"Ok but I still don't think I can catch up to her"

"Leave that to us" Okuda assured "Chiba, Hayami are you both ready?"

They were in firing position out the window "lock and loaded" they replied then shot a something at the black trio. As it landed at their feet a gooey substance busted from the capsule and attacked their feet. They were stopped like a rat on a glue mat.

"That should give you some time" Hayami said as they turned around but their fast friend was gone. They next thing they knew he was speeding out the door. "He really is fast"

"Well we can't relax now. Remember a good assassin always carries a second blade" Korosensei remained his class. "Who else has any other plans?" a few placed a hand up "excellent" the blonde girl was busting to speak "Nakamura"

She smiled mischievously "I have the perfect place to make the final blow" she showed him a map with a circled area.

Korosensei shared that smiled as he showed the class "interesting choice but how to get there?"

The class's eyes gleamed evilly "leave that to us"

Back in the café, Kayano got a text explaining what is going on. "I don't believe this" she huffed "we have to go help Yuko. I don't like the sound of these men in black" she stood up to leave and turned to her partner "coming Nagisa?"

He shook his head "I'll stay and make sure Karma's ok" she nodded in understanding as she ran though the rattled crowd with the other girls.

Meanwhile, Kimura was able to bush pass the trapped men and caught up with Yuko. He scooped her up bridal style. "Hello there are you ok?" she nodded with a blank face. "Great" he swirled around to see the men still struggling to get free. "Maybe we don't need to run away. It doesn't seem like they can escape." He jinxed it. At that very moment the ground cracked around their feet as they each lifted up a pair of concrete slabs. The glue was still active but now the can move- frightfully fast to say the least.

"Shall we run?" Yuko asked calmly

"No" Kimura replied "we skate for our lives!" as fast as he possibly could he skated to who knows where. He could hear the thumping sound of concrete smashing concrete as the men got used to their new glue and concrete shoes. Slowly, they started to catch up as Kimura heart rose. He then felt a vibrating in his hand. He flipped out his phone "Ritsu you got to help me!"

"Clam down Kimura and take a left here and head forward" she told the panicked boy.

The boy frantically nodded and stared at the calm girl in his arms. "How are you so calm?" she shrugged in respond and he groaned. As ordered in took a left and raced down the puddled fill street. The worst part of this was the fact the men was always a hand grab a way to get them. He leaned forward as he felt the fingertips touch his shirt but before he got caught tree branches fell on top off them. Taking this golden opportunity he raced on.

"Thank you for cutting those troublesome branches for me" cheered a middle aged woman from the other side of the fence "you all as so skilled"

"Well we had a bit of troubled" Isogai lied "but we managed"

"How's about you kids come inside of a treat?" the woman offered.

"No thank you" Maehara replied "we really have to be going" he pretended to fall and the snaps of branches and groans were heard.

"Is he alright?" the woman asked concerned.

"You he's fine" Okano assured. "Some nice men caught him. Well we better get going." The two waved goodbye and dropped off the branches they were hiding in. They pinned down the men below as they groaned in pain.

Maehara looked at one darkly "I don't know what you want with Yuko but you're not getting it. Whether it's for this spirit wave thing or something else you're not taking her away" he placed more pressure on the man's back but he seemed unfazed.

"You care for her?"

Maehara blushed "well no she just a friend." He denied "but she did helped me out today and yesterday and I plan to pay her back"

The man smirked "that's very sweet" then his face went dark "but you have to try harder than this." All three of them break free of the children's hold and ran after their goal but one of them was taken down by the three students. As he fell into a puddled he yelled "go the girl is our target" with a nod they left.

Kimura continued to straight pass the almost empty streets. The familiar sound of slamming concrete kicked in "oh no not them again. Ritsu where to now?"

"Head right" he followed the order pasted a stop light. There stood a familiar old lady and a couple of junior school girls.

As the men passed by and the elderly lady collapsed "grandma!" the girls yelled.

The men stopped and ran to the crippled woman "are you ok ma'am?" one asked

"My heart it burns" she said weakly gripping her chest.

The man nodded the other to go but the girls stopped him. "Please help our grandma" the begged with puppy dog eyes.

Succumbed to their plead he stated. Then he noticed a car driving nearby. He broke through the girl's hold and stopped the driver. With a screaming honk the driver pulled the brakes "watch it you idiot I'm driving"

"I'm terribly sorry sir but there an elderly woman over there in need of a hospital. I think she's having a heart attack" he explained. The man took one look over the crying girls and agreed to take them to the hospital. With a smile the man in black quickly grabbed to old woman in his arms and placed her inside. "Take care ma'am"

"Thank you" she said weak and surprised.

The other man loaded up the two girls "I'm sure your grandma will be alright. Now we really must be going" he slammed the door goodbye and they rushed off in search of their target.

The girls blinked twice "they were nice for bad guys" one said.

"And were stronger like mister Karasuma" the other added.

The other two laughed at the comment until their cyber friend called. "Ritsu is everything ok?" the elderly looking one whispered.

"Everything is going fine just mean us at the final battle ground" the girls nodded as they drove off to the hospital.

The improvise plan was coming together like pieces of a puzzle. Kimura stared down a dark alley as he heard the booming footsteps again. He breathed heavily as he sweated like a pig. He peeped around the corner and saw the men frantically searching. He pressed his back to the graphed brick wall jittering. "Can you please put me down now?" the girl in his arms asked.

"Oh yeah" he dropped her "so what are we going to do now?"

"How's about you look up"

They did and saw some familiar faces waving back at them. "Terasaka!" the boy yelled. They all glared at him with the 'you idiot' look. He covered his mouth as be figured out his mistake . He glanced beside him and saw the men in black. One was cracking his knuckles while the other was punching his palm. "Umm hi"

"Get over here" Terasaka angrily dragged the boy up the ladder. His companions Hazama and Muramatsu were throwing garbage to slow the men down. "Go on ahead"

"Why are you doing this?" Yuko asked.

"Don't ask questions and get going!" with heavy hesitation she climbed up to the roof. "Alright guys lets drop these guys." He saw one of them climbing the rickety ladder. "Oh no you don't" with the strength of a gorilla he tired shake him off. Yet he still held tightly. His two companions grabbed a nearby garbage bin and dumped the disgusting muck down. They were able to stop him dead in his tracks. Then they dropped the bin on him. With a yelp he was blinded. His hands slipped off the bars and he dropped on his partner. "Got them! Let's get out of here" they rushed up to the top.

The men wiped away the sludge "this kids are better than we thought" one man giggled as he peeled off a banana peel from his hat. "I really want to get them now"

"Yeah" the other agreed as he spit a rotten fish bone out his mouth. "Let's go" they raced up to the roof. They were shocked at the sight.

"Everyone ready?" half the class had handmade slingshot with various materials that looked like they came out of the garbage. "Aim. Fire!" they launched each bit of slop they had on them. It ranged from rotten eggs to fish bones and mystery meat that smelled like the combination of raw fish, moldy cheese and fresh manure. There was also a rat in the mix. Then it came time they ran out of junk the men were steaming mad as their suites looked more green then black. "Everyone jump!" and so they all took a dive to the other side of the building.

The men ran to the edge and so each one of them landed safely on a bed sheet held by four of their accomplices. "Try and catch us now losers" yelled Nakamura with her tongue out. They were twenty meters off the ground with no way down. How can they possibly…

They jumped down and landed perfectly on solid ground. They were even able to crack through those concrete shoes and made marks on the floor. They glared at the children menacingly "any last words"

With a nervous laugh Nakamura volunteered "just a couple" she reached off something behind her and struck a victory pose. "Smoke boom" she threw the pill on the ground and then they were covered by a thick suffocating fog.

As it cleared they were all gone. Laughter of children reached though the alley ways. They had several path ways to follow. "Now we're could she have gone?" question one man slyly as he glanced at his partner.

He sniffed the misty air "she went that way" he pointed to the second one to the left.

Yuko rush though the rotten ally way alone. She stopped and turned behind her but no one. Slowly, she stepped backwards. Then a strong grip grabbed her arm as it was twist and pinned to her back "unhand me!" she demanded.

"Sorry but no you mean too much" her capture man in black whispered voice muffed "now come quietly with us" the girls struggled but couldn't get free. But she wasn't weak. The man needed his partner to help him drag her and keep her in check. As they combined power they pulled her out. Then they saw quite an unsightly sight in front of them. The burned red as steam whistled out. Their grip loosened as the fell with nose bleeds.

The girl looked at them confused as and magazine tilled ecchi bikini monthly hanging above her with fishing line. "I can't believe that worked," one of her bald classmates Okajima jumped out of the garbage can nearby. "Perviness saved the day!" he yelled in victory and looked at Yuko. "What are you doing here you were supposed to head straight at the second right ally"

"This isn't the second right ally?"

"No" he grabbed her hand "let's get you can on track"." They raced through cracks and jump pass garage hurled to get to where they need to be. "So do you know those guys are?" Okajima panted.

She shook her head I "never seen them in my life. Now that I think about it the only group in black that has it out for me is…" the chill winds shocked her "we need to go" she picked up the pace so hard that Okajima is flying behind her as she ran randomly. "You're all in danger"

"Who are they?"

"I can't say"

"Can you at least run in the right direction?"

She stopped "what do you mean?"

"Come on" he took the lead once more but before they could a loud beep ringed.

"Hey where have you guys been?" yelled a ticked off dreadlocks classmate on a motorcycle. It was a slick black old model with mirror sliver trimmings. It had a small sidecar attached to the side was occupied with the class best female sniper.

"Sorry Yoshida you to Hayami Yuko here didn't follow the directions well"

"Hey you" the two men screamed as they saw them through a narrow gap.

They panicked "never mind that hop on!"

Yuko rode with Yoshida while Okajima snuggled with Hayami "don't try anything with me pervert"

"I won't"

"I'll believe it when I see it" she groaned as loaded her gun. "let's go" and so the drove off. A mile in the open road they made it to the free way by the sea. Time passed and they couldn't help but look back and no one "are they gone?"

"Why don't we ask the guys in front!" Yoshida yelled as he saw the tiny muscular silhouette in the distance.

Okajima grabbed his imaginary hair "what are we going to do!"

"We're going ahead full throttle" they all exclaimed maddens at Yuko's suggestion. "Trust me" with jittery teeth and a silent prayer he dashed ahead no turning back. The figures grew bigger and as their hearts beats faster. "Hold on tight everyone" they all did as the attackers were only a foot or two in front of them. With a deep breath Yuko slipped a ring on her index finger and pointed a gun hand to the ground. The tip sparked with invisible light. Then boom! They were lifted high. The men watched as they flew over their head with gaping mouths.

Yoshida held the handle bars as his behind was lifted up with Yuko attached to his hip. Okajima almost flew out but Hayami grabbed him back in. They landed right where they were before with little trouble a dashed off. "What was that!" Yoshida screamed.

"Don't ask questions!" Yuko yelled as she pointed the gun hand at the men. Unfortunately, they came pass a pot hole. It was small but it was enough to shake the motorcycle and made the ring slip pass her finger. "No!" Yuko tried to retrieve it but her classmates pulled her in before she was dropped out. She watched in get crushed underneath a man's foot. "Damn"

"What are you doing?"

"What did I say about say about questions?" she muttered darkly. She turned back at the men slowly gaining up. "Can this thing go faster?" Yoshida shook no. "There as to be away to slow them down"

"Allow me" Hayami readied her gun. Shoot after shoot she tried out every mystery science pellets Okuda gave her. Out came smoke, sticky glue, slippery slime, knockout gas, laughing gas even frozen nitrogen but no effect. Mainly because she couldn't land a proper hit on either of the men. They were too fast and agile and so were able to dodge each one. The only reason they knew it was knockout and laughing gas is because a pair of ducks passed by and inhaled the air. One dropped dead as sleep while the other honked in laughter down. "This is bad I can't hit them" she groaned as she reloaded her gun but it made a strange noise. "More bad news I'm out of ammo" she throw out the empty pellet box out.

"We're all going to die!"

"Cut it out Okajima" Yoshida growled tiring to keep a straight face, it soon become frightful "who I'm I kidding we're goners" they screamed like hell.

Yuko kept quite as she stared at her index finger. _Please work_ she begged in her mind as her finger shook nervously. _Please work_ she shut her eyes tight as she bit her lip so hard blood poured out. _I don't want to lose anyone._ With that her finger sparked brighter than ever before. She was shocked at the light but quickly snapped out and aimed at the attackers. With one big ball of energy she blasted them off the road down to whatever awaits them in the ocean.

The students gasped "how did you do that?"

She stared at her finger "to be honest I don't know. I never really done anything like that before"

"Who cares let's get out of here" Yoshida said "soothing tells me we haven't seen the lasted of them" the dove back in land trying to get enough distance from those men as possible.

They were right to run. Very soon the men jumped out of the small waves and hooked on to the cliffs "did you knew she could do that?

"No you?"

"No" he snickered "this is going to be more fun than I thought. Let's get after them" with that she defied gravity and ran up the vertical cliff with nothing but dust behind them. They landed on stable ground with smiles ear to ear. "Let's end this" with speed of unworldly per potions they searched. They followed the light sent mixed with spice and vanilla. "Her sent is growing stronger"

"Indeed" they took a few more turns until they reached the entrance or an old factory "they're in there" he took a quick snuff. "There are 26 others with her. We should be careful" the opened the rusty gate door. Light cut thought the shadows. There stood Yuko along with almost the whole of E class. Their eyes gleamed as they gestured them to come at them. They growled and charged at full strength. Suddenly, the ground ripped apart and they fell soaking wet again but this time it wasn't sea water. "What the?"

"Now Chiba"

Bang! Thump! A giant box trapped them under. "Bulls-eye!" Chiba jumped out of hiding and joined the rest of the class.

"I think we finally got them" they cheered.

"Or do you" said the ominous voice. It was then they remembered: they eliminated two members but there were three. There right above them was the third and final member of the men in black. He smirked wickedly as he dangled their captured and unconscious classmates in his hand. "Now hand over the girl and your friends won't get hurt." Everything was at a standstill. With the tables turned what will they do? Let him take Yuko for reasons unknown but most likely horrible. Or fight back and risk losing three off their best friends. Either way they lose something dear.

Yuko took a stand "I'll go with you." They all stared shocked even the capture was off guard. She took a few more steps forward "just leave these children be" the students tried to stop her but she continued to march on "I swear I'll protect this class with everything I got" with burning determination in her cold eyes she stared in to his. "and that's what I'm going to do"

"Young miss"

"What?" something felt familiar with that voice. "Wait a second" she jumped up and kicked him off the bridge. She grabbed the captured three and threw them with the others before she jumped down and landed on the man's chest "I know that voice anywhere" she ripped the hat off then "Hokushin what are you doing?"

A young bald man with a pale complexion smiled nervously at her "hello young miss we came to check you"

"Check on me…wait if you're here then that means. Oh no Touou Seitei" she race over to the giant crate and smashed in two with one kick. The crowd stared impressed and confused. Then a pair of bald men's heads popped out of the water. One had a muscular, tough looking facial suture with hard eyes. The other had a leaner bone suture with soft, calm eyes. "Are you two alright?"

"We're more than more than alright" they jumped out of the water holding piranha-gator fish bigger than them. "We caught dinner"

"That's great and all but please tell me what on earth is going on" there was a hint of anger in her voice.

Hokushin stood up to explain "well we worry when master Yusuke told us he sent you to a human school out of nowhere. We begged in to recogniser but said no. Then he told us: 'if you're so worried about her you a check on her! If you want you can even test the whole class. Now live me alone!' that what he said before he slapped the door on us. And so we came up with this whole facade to see if this so called assassination classroom is good enough to take care of you."

Yuko nodded in understandingly at his explanation but something seemed off "I believed everything but 'we came up with this'. You three aren't conniving enough to plan this" she said suspiciously "the only one who is … the kit"

"Hello Yuko" Karma greed her as he flew in with Korosensei and Nagisa.

"Karma" the class screamed "we thought you were shot!"

"I was" he admits innocently "with a pellet of my own blood and a needle with paralyzing poison to stop my heart beat for 10 minutes."

"Karma told me everything" Korosensei groaned with annoyance.

"I can't believe you Karma you really had me worried" Nagisa groaned beside him.

He shrugged his shoulders with a carefree smile "sorry"

"Sorry won't cut it kit" Yuko hissed behind him. A dark inhuman aura swirled around her as her sharp eyes beamed red. "You're going to get kit. Come here" she jumped on him for a brutal beating. She slammed in one the floor, fling him on the walls, pulled violently on his hair, swung him like a rag doll, straggled him till blue, kicked and punch in places that should not be said and twisted his body into forms that seemed unnatural. Then she repeated the process while he cried mercy.

The bald three trio sighed "she's just like her father" Seitei commented "she had his courage"

"And his strength" Touou added

"And his temperament" Hokushin tried to say with a smile. But they sighed once more.

Korosensei introduced himself to the bald trio "hello you must be Yuko guardians I'm her teacher Korosensei" the shook hands as the violent beating tumbled behind him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hokushin and these are my companion. Touou and Seitei" he shook back with the smiled as the tumble-weed of pain rolled behind them.

"I understand you a worried about Miss Yukimura safety. Know that I will do my best to protect her and make sure she has a proper education" he swore "that is if my class pass the test"

Everything froze. The hearts of the class boomed in their ears. Did they pass or not? If they didn't will they lose Yuko? If they did then what? They eagerly awaited an answer. Firmly, the three nodded "you pass" the class cheered in victory. Then they bowed respectfully before them "please take care of our young miss she means everything to us"

"One last thing" Yuko dropped the unconscious Karma and walked in front of the class. She then bowed deeply with her guardians "allow me to protect this class and help them with anything. May it be big or small I am willing to help"

Korosensei stared at his newly acquired student "you really care for this class?"

"Well I don't really understand it myself. They did everything they could to protect me from Rando so a wanted to pay them back" she explained "but it's more than that. Something inside tells me I must do this no I want to do this. When Maehara was put down the other day I wanted nothing but revenge. And now when you all tried to protect me form an unknown threat a strange tickle touched my chest. I don't understand any of this but I don't think it's a bad thing. So please allow me to protect you all from whatever may come."

Korosensei was so touched he cried "how could I say no to that. But member you still have to kill me and you will allow us the protect you." with that said he bowed to them "on behalf of my class we humbly accept both your offers"

And so another day ends for the assassination classroom.

* * *

Next time…

Irina: I'm back

Students: welcome back miss bitch

Irina: wake up you lazy bum

Yuko: forgive me miss

Irina: finally someone who understands

Okano: oh no it's that time of the mouth!

Understanding time

?: hello young miss it's been a while

Karma: oh no

* * *

AN: well let's read the reviews because there's a lot more than I expected. I'm surprised and happy :)

 **suntan140** \- well done for figuring it out and I'm sure there were others but you spoke up first. I gave hints in chapter 2 a major clue in chapter 3 and confirmed it now. Yes Kurama (human name Shuichi) is Karam's father. *clap* you deserved a cookie.

 **mystery guest** \- thank you for liking it a really appreciate it. It really made me smile all day so thank you again.

we have 2 from **Keeperofhounds** let see- 1. I can't update fast. If no one read the AN in chapter one i'll say it again I have another project I want to finish first. Also I have GCSEs this year so i'll be slow anyway. Sorry if this bothers you or anyone else.

2\. ahahaha. Sorry can't stop laughing. Ahahaha. Ok **Keeperofhounds** are on the right track but Yuko isn't lazy Yusuke's just crazy and cruel. Will be explained in further or maybe even next chapter. We'll see.

 **Also that song in Yuko sang was written by me so no one steal it i hold all rights**


	5. Understanding time

AN: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or assassination classroom

Last time…

It was a crazy day for the E class students as their revenge plan was taken over by Yuko. Things get more complicated as three men in back seemed to be after her. After some wacky scenarios the three men were revealed to be Yuko guardians only there to see if 3-E is strong enough to protect her.

Understanding time

Dry, depressed, desolate that's what this place is. A land trapped in shadows never to see the light. One girl stood in the centre. Alone. _I will always be alone? How can I escape from this cage I was born in? They say once I understand the light I can be free. But what is the light? What are these things those around me talk about with such shine in their eyes. I don't understand at all. When can I see the light they see?_

An ominous being swirled in dust of smoke as bulged rose from the shadows with a hiss. It rose to mountain height and spiked out with a ghostly face. "You belong in darkness" it boomed as it leaned closer.

She faced the phantom with sharp eyes "I fought you for this long and so I'll continue to fight" she dashed in for an attack. The phantom vanished to mist. The girl scanned her surroundings. The thick mist engulfed her with a suffocating grip. The ground sank her deeper in the shadows as arms shot up and dragged her down. "Let me go!" she screamed. The grip only tightened as she was dragged deeper in. She drowned deeper in the void of nothingness.

"You deserve nothing but darkness"

Snap! With a gasped a pair of hazel eyes shot open. With panted breath she wiped her sweaty forehead and sighed. A small chirp could be heard beside her as her penguin pet waddled towards her with worried eyes. With a reassuring pat she said "it was just a dream don't worry"

She stood up and sneaked outside. "Puu" the penguin called in a concern tone.

"I'm just going out to clear my mind" she left and never came back.

* * *

Ring! Ring! "ah yesterday was stressful" Maehara groaned as the morning bell rang "first the new kid sent Korosensei to Canada, then that Rando guy tries to kidnap her and then we get chased all around town by three bald guys. What's next a demon over lord?" he yelled sarcastically.

"Give her a brake she seems to have tough life" Kurahashi argued.

"No, I have to agree with Maehara" Isogai said "ever since Yukimura came to our class things have gotten weirder than ever"

"If only we knew more about her maybe we can help her out. Or at least prepare ourselves for whatever crap we get dragged into" Because Yuko was once again asleep they turned to option number two.

Karma, with a board look, stared at the crowd around him "no" he said bluntly.

"Why it's not like you sign a contract or anything" Nakamura argued.

With a sly, triumphant smile Karma presented them with a piece of paper "actually I did"

"When did you do that?" they gasped in shock.

"After yesterday chase Seitei, Touou and Hokushin forced me to sign a contract that clearly dictates that I'm not allowed to speak about Yuko's background or personal life. If I do they'll have my head" he explained calmly "I even sighed it in blood" he added casually and pointed to his bandaged finger.

"Now I'm more curious"

"I know right?"

 _What are you hiding?_ They wondered and gathered around the sleeping girl with a heavy atmosphere.

"Alright class sit back down and leave Yukimura alone." Korosensi slithered in to the classroom.

"But Korosensei she's asleep again"

He blinked several times "asleep?" poof! Next thing they knew he was up in her face with two doubles all with megaphones. "Wake up!" he screamed "please! If you keep falling asleep you'll never learn and I'll be a failure as a teacher. Wake up I'm begging you!" Nothing. He turned his beach ball head "Karma! Help me!"

With a sigh he walked over to her "first flower" he placed the rose on her nose but no response. "Next bird" he picked up Puu from nowhere and dropped in on her desk. He waddled over to her and poked it fluffy ear on her cheek. When nothing happened it hopped on her head on pulled those brown strands yet no luck. In defeat the little guy shook its head. "Well that only leaves one thing." Violently, he picked up the pushy penguin and lifted one of its floppy ears. "Hey Yusuke can you hear me?" he yelled at the top of his lugs directly in the poor thing's eardrum "Yuko's asleep can you wake her up!" nothing "dad are you there... anyone?" he gave up and dropped the now half deaf penguin. "Sorry teach looks like no one's there."

In a panic Korosensei screamed "what I'm I going to do!"

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Kayano were watching from a distance "she's been like that ever since she came here" Nagisa sighed "I wonder why she's always sleeping?"

"I wonder why she wears those glasses" Kayano pointed out. Sure enough she still wore the exact same sunglasses she wore on the first day as well as outfit. "And why does she wear all green?"

"I don't know" Nagisa replied as he continued to watch Korosensei panic attack. Then this voice at the back of his mind kept bugging him. He scratched his head "why do I feel like I'm forgetting something"

His thoughts were answered by a sing song "I'm back"

The class turned around is surprise "miss bitch your back"

The flirtatious woman hopped in the room with a peace sign and a fluorescent aura "that's right I'm back" the students flocked around her like a heard of sheep. They asked her about her recent trip for a mission. She told them how she used her seductive might to take down every guard. Some awed while others joked about how much a bitch she was. She didn't care so long as she's the centre of attention. Then her eyes then caught the sleeping girl. Like a model on a cat walk she strut herself over and stamped a hand on the desk. "You must be the new girl. I'm Irina Jelavic" she said proudly. She then noticed she was still asleep. Prodding her cheek she said "hey wake up"

"That won't work" a student said "nothing really works."

"Well maybe she just needs a woman's touch" she sat down beside her chair and snuggled up her melon boobs on the girl. She then snuck her slender arms around her lower and upper body. "Hey there sweet thing how about you wake up now?" she whispered in her ear canal. "If you do I'll give you a reward" she said as she rubbed her cheek against her. Absolutely, zero response. With a twitchy eye she returned to the poking assault "hello" soon a tick grew "pay attention me!"

Within the girl's mind all there was only darkness as she stumbled blind. A voice constantly mocked her with a laugh. "Just give up. Let all your burdens fall."

"I refused" she continued to get up only to fall again "damn it all" slowly she closed her eyes.

Spark! " _Hey wake up you lazy bum!"_

 _That isn't Japanese._ She raised her eyelids to be greeted by a very angry blonde. _Who is she?_ The blonde ranted in a foreign tongue. _Is that English?_ She stared into her raging eyes as she sat up " _I'm sorry madam did I do something wrong?_ " she matched her foreign tongue.

" _I'll tell you what's wrong it's rude to sleep when someone is talking to you!_ "

" _Forgive me I haven't slept well last night_ "

" _I don't care just pay attention to me"_

With a sweat drop she said " _ok, I'm very sorry for my rudeness_ " then bowed " _I am Yuko Yukimura. Who might you be?_ "

With a dazzling hair flip she replied " _I'm Irina Jelavic don't you forget it_ "

Yuko extended her arm " _it's a pleasure to meet you Irina Jelavic_ "

" _But of course_ " she reached out then stopped as her brain comprehend what she heard "wait you can speak English?" she screamed shocked.

"Oh you speak Japanese as well?" Yuko asked as she returned to her original tongue.

The rest of the class gathered around "since when did you speak English!"

"I used to travel a lot with my father and I picked up a few things" she explained.

"More than a few" Nakamura exclaimed impressed "do you know any others?"

She nodded "Mandarin, Korean, German, Spanish, French and a bit of Russian"

"Wow you almost know as much as me you almost as many as me" Irina said cockily. "Hold on" she raced to her and griped her shoulders. "Say my name"

After a few odd blinks Yuko complied "Irina Jelavic"

The woman's eyes shone with happiness as the aura around her glowed with colours of the rainbow. Then she snuggled the girl into her boobs and shirked happily "you have no idea how happy I am hearing my named said correctly"

"What do the others call you?" Yuko mumbled through the cleavage.

Kama slide in from the corner "Professor Bitch"

"Shut up Karma!" Iran spat.

"Professor bitch?" Yuko questioned "but she doesn't look like a dog. Unless you mean it's alternative meaning. However if I'm not mistaken Irina Jelavic is an assassin well known for her beauty and used the art of seduction, a technique used by many female assassins of the past, to charm their target in order to get close enough to finish them. I find it quite impressive they are able to do what they without shame. It maybe immoral but it's her job and she does so with pride and that just shows how much of a professional she is. In short is doesn't seem right to call her a bitch just because of her profession"

They gawked at her mini speech while Irina went in her face and cheered "I love you" once again she smothered her "finally someone who understand me. Here I thought you would be some meat head like Terasaka"

"Hey"

She tiled her head "his head is full of meat?" within her imaginary world she saw a large slab of ham in his head along with some pineapple honey glaze, a side salad with a silly face.

"It basically means he's dumb" Karma cleared.

"HEY!"

"This world's sayings are most strange" Yuko commented.

"I'm more interested in your sweet heart" Irina invaded her personal space and scratched her cheek and hooked her chin up "let Irina give you a kiss" with that she kissed her right on the lips. The class screamed with eyes shielded while Karma blushed with a camera in hand and Puu fainted. Yuko on the other hand stayed as blanked face as ever. Shocked, Irina repeated the kiss and deepened it yet there was little to no response. Then she checked her heat rate which was at a steady normal pace. "Hey why's your heart not beating 30 miles per hour" she then got in a sexy pose "aren't you embarrass or happy to be kiss by some are beautiful as moa?"

"Why should I?" the woman lost a bit of her posture "a kiss doesn't mean anything."

"Neah!" Korosensei screamed "not mean anything oh no no no." A heart pattern back-drop unfolded behind him "a kiss the most important thing for a girl or boy." He began to sparkle as he spun around in glee "it is a mark of love you give to one another; a mark of promise to say I'm yours forevermore. And as we all know love makes the world go round" he announced in a dramatic pose and heartfelt sparkles.

Suddenly, he was pushed aside as his heart background was replaced by a chalk board brought by Yuko. She began sketching a diagram of the earth as well as a few equations and facts "actually the world spins because it was once a swirling dust cloud that collapsed under its own gravity. As this happen the forces around allowed the cloud to spin until gravity compacted all the material into one which eventually formed the earth we know. Those forces still act pond our earth today causing to it rotate" she explained "this 'love' as nothing to do with it."

The class clapped impressed at the side lines as Irina had a doubtful look "are you sure she's E class material? With that explanation she should be at least a C class"

"I agree she has quite a mind" Korosensei said bitterly "now if only she would apply that knowledge to her test papers." He showed the list of class sores for various test and under Yuko's name where states zeros.

"That's impossible her English was flawless and she still got null!" Irina exclaimed "let me see that test paper" the octopus headed it to her and all she could do is stare blankly at it with white beady eyes. "Umm…this is blank"

Korosensei eyes' gleamed red "exactly" turned and pointed to the once again sleeping girl "she falls asleep every time!" he shirked furiously "it's becoming very frustrating" he silted over to her all the while clenching and relaxing his tentacles "you are so lucky I can't touch you"

"You think the reason how Yuko got here is because she fell asleep in her entrance exam?"

"Possibly I mean she was half dead and all"

"I don't think I would be able to concentrate if I had that many injuries. How to you think she got them?"

"From the final exam" Karma replied bluntly. All eyes were on him waiting for more. He sighted "they're going to kill me but screw it. Do you remember the time where that Rando guy came after Yuko? He was after the spirt wave" Kurahashi's eyes widened at the name. Karma noticed that odd detail "what's wrong Kurahashi?"

She panicked a little "oh no it's nothing. Nothing at all"

Karma eyed her only half believing her "right… at any case to gain the spirit wave a person must go through the final exam which is said to be a trial worst then death." silence rained throughout the classroom as he gained they're complete attention. "It's all out hell and death is highly possible. There's only one other person was able to complete it, Yuko's father, and it took him 3 days to recover." Karma gripped his fist tight as rage flamed in his eyes "from what I heard Yuko finished the exam in 4 straight days of agonising pain. And on the final day…" he paused and gazed at the anxious crowd "she come here for her entrance exam"

The atmosphere darken "hold on. Are you meaning to tell us on the same day she finished this exam was also the day of her entrance exam! No wonder she got zero her stamina must have been on an all-time low. What type of parent would allow their kid to go through such a thing?"

"Her dad that's who" Karma whispered bitterly "I can't believe that idiot; she could have died. Doesn't he care at all?"

"Of course I do!" the class turned their heads to meet a very ill-temped Puu "Yuko means the world to me she's the only family I got."

"Then why did you let her do such a reckless thing!" Karma yelled spitefully "if you would have told her to take it easy she would obey little the daddy's girl she is."

"I needed to weaken her"

"Why?"

"To get her in class E!" they were all speechless. With a guilty face the penguin looked down "Karma, please understand. I knew even if I ordered her to fail that test it wouldn't be enough. Her pride wouldn't allow her to fail completely so my only option was to put her in a condition were she can't performer her best" they all wondered why? "My reasons are my own" with that he flapped over to the front of the class "that remains me I forgot to set a few ground rules" he growled with sharp eyes "if I see any of you boys eyeing my daughter. I swear you'll never see the light of day again" he threated and pointed one out "I'm looking at you Maehara!"

He tensed "what did I do?"

Puu flew right in his face with an evil eye "I know your type and if you make one move on my daughter I'll mess that pretty little face of yours. Understand?" With frighten eyes and a forced smile the boy nodded rapidly "good now for all you girls Yuko is 100% girl and she's not a lesbian"

"Who do you think we are?" screamed the girls.

The penguin stared him down then a shadow casted over him. He looked up to see a very confused blonde. Calmly, he turned to Karma "who's the bitch"

"That's one of your teachers Irina Jelabic" Karma explained as a tick slowly throbbed on her head.

"Irina huh? Wait a minute" he hopped under the table and popped right out with a filing cabin that was somehow coming from Yuko's guitar cast? He fling one draw open and flicked through the files "Irina Irina ah hear it is Irina Jelabic"

Red steam burned through her eardrums as she screamed "its Jelavic not Jelabic. The v is pronounced as a va not a ba how many times do I have to say that!"

"Whatever bitch" the penguin groaned as he took out the file. "Irina Jelabic born on October 10, high 5.7 feet, weight 50 kg and a master of seduction. Got her assassination training from Lovro. Currently she's on a mission to kill the octopus creature Korosensei as well as double as a language teacher. Language teacher? Some help you'll be"

"What does that supposed to mean! Hold on how do you know so much about me?"

His beady eyes gleamed as his beak cured to a smirk "these files contain every little important detail about everyone in this damn school. My sources come from very high places and are 100% reliable. There's nothing I don't know" he said with a dark grin. "But is seems like my little girl has been busy adding to them." He picked a random file "Karma I didn't know you still sleep with captain foxy"

He blush bright pink

"Who's captain foxy?" Nagisa had to ask.

"It a stuffed fox Shuichi gave him when he was 3. I knew he still kept him around but not sleeping with him" the penguin chuckled.

"Awe that's cute" the girls cooked as the boys giggled. Karma simply turned away with a hand over his very red face cursing in it.

"I'm both impressed and disturbed by your information" Korosensei slithered over. His faced a lined with smug green strips as he said "but surely you don't have much on me" the penguin smirked and over to what he thought as his ear. Korosensei faces drastically changed as his strips were replaced with a straight line mouth, and then pink blushed dots appeared before ending with a dark grey emo face. He bowed to the ground and pleaded "please don't say"

The penguin laughed and said not to worry as he placed the file back in. "The file is safe in here" he assured as he kicked it back in the guitar case simulation shutting it close. "At any case please take care of her" his sharp eyes saddened "she often goes far beyond her limit in any task she sets her mind to. I hope you'll keep your end of the bargain."

Korosensei nodded for all the class "we'll keep an eye on her and I'll make sure, no matter how hard or time consuming it will be, to make your daughter a successful student"

"I don't need her to be successful" the penguin snapped shocking the octopus "I need her to be happy" he kissed her forehead "sweet dreams kiddo" with that it's face soften and it chirped sweetly.

"What was that?" Irina asked uneasily

"That was Yuko's father's voice" Nagisa explained "he can communicate through Puu somehow"

"From this stuff toy?" she picked it up and starched its tittle cheeks. Uncomfortable, Puu struggled out of her hold and hopped on to Yuko "it's alive!"

"Yeah we don't really understand how. We just kind of go along with it"

Dusting her hands she eyed the guitar case "anyway" she hopped to the thing and tried to pry it open with a crop bar "help me get this thing open" she yelled "if there's any info on the octopus in this thing then I want it" Korosensei begged her to stop be she was determine to continue. Eventually it creaked opened but…

"There's just a guitar!" they screamed in sync with bulging eyes.

Just then the door sild open "what's going on in here?"

"Karasuma Did you miss me dearie?" Irina asked seductively with a kissy face. He completely ignored her as he scanned the class reaching for something. With hands on her hips she wined "rude much"

He snapped out of his trance "sorry I thought I heard someone"

"Pray tell, who did you think it was?" Korosensei asked.

With a gentle smile he said "a friend from the military camp" intrigued the whole classed asked about this 'friend'. "Well he's kind of a delinquent; never follows protocol and had quite the temperament" he responded "despite this he's the bravest and strongest solider I have ever met and his loyal and compassion for his comrades is to be commended" he continued with shining eyes. "But then he quit the force however he didn't leave without a surprise. You see there was a leak in the army and we weren't able to pin point who it was. The day he left there was a guy tied up in the commander's office with a note saying 'you're welcome' and pieces of evidence suggesting he was the leak." The class and the teachers grew engrossed in the story. "Rumours say that he was some kind of spy that snuck in just to find the leak"

"He sounds amazing" Nagisa complimented.

Karma on the other hand was deep in though "but familiar…"

"He was quite the character and I was able to come into contact with him a few months ago. I was hoping he would be able to help kill the octopus but he said 'I'll think about it'" Karasuma informed with a sight "unfortunately I haven't gotten a reply since."

"Hey did this guy always keep his hair slick back, big fan of the colour green and had a bad boy attitude?" Karma asked

With wide eyes Karasuma nodded "I actually have a picture of him and the rest of the team." He rummaged underneath his jacket then showed off the picture. That was a team of verity men in army uniforms all smiling with happily. The stand outs were a younger Karasuma whose neck was hooked by a very familiar face. "The one grapping hold to me was the one I was talking about"

They stared closely at the cheeky smiling man. Kayano started to say want they were all thinking "hey isn't that…"

Before she was able to finish Karma broke through the crowd and hastily gabbed a nearby chair "wake up damn it" in then swung the chair to Yuko's head smashing it to pieces. Yet she remains asleep. "Seriously what will it take to get you up!"

"Karma what's with you?"

"Your friend" he interrupted "his name is Yusuke right?" Karasuma's eyes raised in surprise and wonder "Ho he did reply to you. Just not what you expected" he gestured to Yuko "Karasuma meet Yusuke's daughter"

Slowly, they pieced together the pieces of the puzzle: Karasuma asked Yusuke to help in the assassination. Instead he sent his daughter. Even took grave lengths to get her in class E and gave her special information that included their elusive Korosensei… "So she is an assassin!"

Korosensei appeared in front of her with a dark face "so a mysterious student comes in that supposed to be unknown to this secret operation is actually a secret assassin!" he glared sharply at her "so you though you could get the jump on me well no more. I know your secret" he said with his cocky green strips.

"Not assassin" Yuko groaned "simply following orders"

 _Orders?_

"I was told to do what I can to get in 3-E and to not laid a hand on the octopus" as some questions were answered more raised.

"Why would anyone tell you to do that?" Korosensei asked incredibility confused "I will destroy the Earth this March you should do all you can to kill me" he said almost sad but then his head dinged red with a circle "plus you get 10 billion yen bonus"

"That doesn't matter to me" she said blankly "the only thing that matters is following my father's orders and fulling my destiny"

Korosensei stared at her intently "are you saying if this Yusuke character orders you to die you'll do it?"

"Without hesitation" she immediately replied.

No words could be spoken after that. Their minds were too confused and shocked to say anything. Karma broke it "you're really are Yusuke's perfect puppet"

Ring ring! "Finally my favourite time of the day lunch" Hara exclaimed as she munched on her pork buns devouring them within minutes. The rest of the class were peacefully eating their lunches and chatted merrily to each other. Then a grumbled disrupted their meal.

Yuko's eyes fluttered open through those back shades. She was woken up by the aroma scents of food. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes "it's lunch?"

Nagisa nodded "yeah what do you have you have Yuko?" she presented a single plain raise ball. Apparently, that's all she has. Nagisa became worried "that's not good you need to eat more than 1 rice ball" his eye's shifted to his own lunch and an idea pop to mind "hey if you want you can have some of mine. I don't mind. My mom always makes too much anyway" he offered the well-made meal to her with a smile.

She stared at it, mouth slightly watered, and shook her head "I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine. Besides you're a growing boy who needs his nutrients Nagi."

"Don't worry about…What did you call me?"

With a laugh Karma snuck into the conversation "well would you look at that Yuko gave you a nickname. That can mean one of two things: you made a bad impression or you interested her."

With a reassuring tap Yuko told the boy "don't worry Nagi you are in the second category. The kit over here is in the first"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

With a pout Karma grumbled "a guy does a few pranks and he gets branded with hate for life" he had a quick recovery and smiled at Nagisa "you know her nicknames have a hidden meaning behind them. Mine's a tad complicated so let' go with yours" he thought for a while "well it's a shorter version but I don't think that's it" he tilled his head with a smile "care to explain Yuko"

"It's a play on words for Magi" she answered bluntly.

"What's a Magi?" Kayano asked.

"Magi could be a reference to one of the three wise men from the catholic bible or someone with supernatural/magical abilities. Another name for them is wizards" Korosensei joined the conversation "quite interesting nickname" he popped over to her with hopeful eyes "do I have one?"

Blankly, she stared at him as Irina slid into frame with a model pose that accentuates her assents "how about little old me?"

"not exactly" She replied and bite her rice ball.

"Why?" they yelled in sync.

"Doesn't a smiley faced octopus peek you interest?"

"Or this bodacious body"

With a blank gaze she shook her head. She put down her meal and took out a silk white napkin. Lightly, she pated her lips to dust off any unwanted debris. She even made sure she swallowed her food and folded her napkin back before facing her teachers. How polite. "I've seen weirder, I've seen bigger" she said as she pointed to them.

"Huh!" as the two outrageously complained and argued with the nonchalant girl. The rest of the class stared thinking why they even care.

Soon they lost interest and carried on with lunch but they all had a feeling they were forgetting something. One of them Okano munched on her sandwich deep in though. At voice nagged her loudly. Realisation punched her as her sandwich taste tuned bitter. "Does anyone know the date?"

"It's the 30th"

That's when they all figured it out "oh crap" with a dramatic scream she yelled "it's that time of the month"

"That time of the month?" Yuko asked "are you on your periods Okano?"

She went scarlet red "no!" She denied.

Yuko patted her back "there's no need to be embarrass it's perfectly natural for young woman at your age to go through this"

"Seriously I'm not on my period" she yelled "its assembly time!"

 **Kunudon time**

"Hey there boys and girls it's Kunudon" Kunugigaoka junior high acorn mascot spun out from the side with a cartoon map of the area as a background.

"Hi Kunudon" cheered an inviable crowd of children

"It's that time of the month again when class E are graciously invited to the main building for a special school assembly. They must travel down their pretty little mountain range at their lunch time" the acorn ran on the spot "this helps train their bodies and minds and they need all the help they can get right?"

"Yeah!"

"Puu!"

"Who are you?" Kunudon screamed as a blue Penguin flapped down into its domain.

Conjuring up items from somewhere Puu got: a small triangle waving flag, a min cap and a foam finger bigger than its body. All had bold letters that says 'E class number 1'.

"Who made you E class mascot?" with its beak high it patted a flipper on its chest "oh really?" the acorn said half spiteful "well you can keep them they're not that important anyway" cheerfully it sup around and said "besides their going to be in a lot of trouble if they can't get down to assembly in time"

With a sharp gleam in its eyes Puu taunted the acorn with a "puu puu puu"

Kunudon glared "what secret weapon?"

"Yukimura?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" blankly E class watched her build some sort of wooden cart. It's smoothen sanded wheels where hammered in place. It was quite wide and large (enough for 10) complete with set cushion and seat-belts. There was also an outside bench set at the front of the cart attached with harnesses.

"I build a small open carriage" she relied bluntly.

"Why?"

"it would be much faster to travel on wheels down the mountain side and if we get enough momentum we can increase the force of gravity to speed us down this mountain in record time" she explained "however I don't have the time or resources to build one to fit all of you" she gazed out at the class "I do hope some of you can travel through tree tops. It would be much faster and safer to travel. That is if you're capable."

They eyed each other with smiles and firmly nodded. Isogai stepped out of the crowd "I think we can do it."

"Then you best make haste" she handed him a cartoon map of the mountain path complete with the traps that were in store. They asked where she got it from and her response was more than strange "Puu said he got it from a Kun-u-don"

 _Kunudon?_ They thought as the cartoon acorn popped in their head. _Our school mascot?_ They rather not ask any more questions and so got ready for their journey. The most flexible and fastest among them headed off while the others squeezed into the cart.

Karma walked by and wondered aloud "how are you going to get enough momentum away?" he looked down at the mountain slip "the mountain maybe steep but not that steep."

"We'll have to take the steepest rote and I'll need to pull this cart as fast as I can" Yuko replied as she fasten the harness around her.

"By yourself?"

"Since you volunteered then you can help me kit" with that she fastened another harness a little too tightly around his chest. "Now come on we have no time to waste"

Iran strutted over "mind if I come along."

"Sorry Professor Bitch but we have no room for your ginormous boobs in here" the students joked.

"Don't mind them Miss Jelavic they're only children" Yuko said with a polite bowed "there's plenty of room at front." After once again smothering her, Irina sat at the front bench with a beaming smile. "By the way miss Jelavic can you take care of my guitar case"? She asked with a cracked voice. Cheerfully she accepted the case as Yuko got into sprinting positon. "Alright very one put on your belts and hold on tight"

With wondering look, they did as told but one still had to ask "why?"

"Yuko said this is going to be fast not safe" Karma replied for her.

"Let's go" at high speeds Yuko rushed down with a cart of screaming passengers behind her as well nausea Karma. "Come on kit go faster"

"Easy for you to say" he yelled as he lagged behind her. "Do you think you gathered enough momentum?"

"Considering the cart is gaining on us quite rapidly the yes" the cart bit at their heels as they raced down the slopes "come on kit." She grabbed his collar and threw him on the front sit. She soon followed and popped in to the narrow gab between the jittery Irina and a steady arm rest.

"I thought you said this was safe" Irina stuttered as the forces threw her up and down on the bumpy path.

"I said it would be faster" she corrected.

"The bridge is out!" One of the students pointed out in panic.

"this mountain really is a death trap" Yuko said with a blunt expression "come along kit" she hopped over the bleached white bitch and swiftly grabbed the redhead's collar "we're going for a swim." Without any time to retaliate he was dragged along into the river. After a while they splashed back out asking wet holding on to threads of ropes.

"Why do I let you put me in these situations" Karma growled through his grinding teeth.

"Shut up and pull" Yuko snapped back. With a pull they were able to bring back the sunken bridge from the deaths of the river. Just in time to as the carriage ran by along the wooden boards. "Time to add some momentum kit" they raised the bridge high as they could and flicked it down. They created a wave of boards that whipped the cart faster along with a choir of screams "kit the rose whip"

"On it" in one swift motion rose petals scattered to the winds as the vein whip of thorns hooked on to the cart. "Hold on to me princess" he fastened Yuko to his body with his free arm and contracted his whip. This forced them to fly back to the cart. They popped back to their set with a clueless Irina in the centre.

"How did you get back here so fast?"

With a charming smile and pure red rose Karma replied with a wink "it's a secret"

"Fork in the road!" Nagisa screamed "Yuko where do we?"

She was blankly staring at the split path "veer left" she ordered "right." They followed her directions and found themselves by a rock face.

"I was worried this would happen" Karma sighed.

"Then why the hell do you let us follow her!" Sugino yelled.

"Hope Sugino. Hope"

"Let's make a right" once more they followed her lead and saw a bright light at the end of the path.

Karma's eyes gleamed "and the hope continues…" however the light of hope turned false as they faced a die end to a cliff edge "and hope is lost. Now let me be the first to say AH!" As they all panicked Yuko grabbed Karma's rose and formed the rose whip. With a slash she wrapped the whip around a nearby tree and whipped them around just only half way off the edge. They made a U turn back.

Gradually, they calm down "that was scary but cool."

Karma snitched back his rose "give me that use you own secret weapon" he moaned.

"You know I can't" she argued.

"Well at least we're safe now"

"Don't count your chickens yet" Okajima screamed "rock slide!"

Boulders tumbled down the mountain side at a rapid pace. Yuko got up only to be pushed down. "Let me take the spotlight this time" Karma said with a charming smile and leaped out of the cart into the air. He twirled as rose red petals twirled with him soon they were replaced with a line of green. Karma broke out of formation into an ached position with his arms out wide and legs seal close. Only flashes came next as boulders become mere pebbles expected for few. He landed safely on his place "for you my lady" he presented a masterly cut stone rose. "And I couldn't forget about you guys"

Confused but their questioned were answered as one by one they each received a stone rose of their own as they fell in their laps. "These are amazing Karma" Okuda cheered in delight.

"Indeed" Yuko agreed "you've gotten much better kit. I commend you."

He grinned bitterly "thanks but if my dad was here he'll probably complain about how there not the same, or ones imperfect or my landing needed work or something"

"He's just trying to make you become the best you can possible be through constructive criticism"

"Well it's becoming a pain" he groaned as he folded his arms then something long and scalely dropped from the tree tops "speaking of pain why are there snakes on this mountain?" he asked as one coiled it's self around his neck. The others screamed as it rained snakes. But for some reason they were only after one boy.

"Why is it always me" Okajima cried as the snakes encased him in a scaled cocoon.

"Calm down their not poisonous"

"Like that's going to help" he complained.

Yuko hopped in the back with her case beside her "one of you swap with me I'll take care of this" she began picking apart the snake nest. All the while they were heading towards a bottomless chasm. They all stared at the earth scar and thought: _of course why not?_ Karma mentioned it not really caring anymore. "A chasm huh? Well no way out of that"

"…What?"

"I don't think I have anything to counter that. It's not like I can magically create a bridge so the only way is down"

Well that changes everything "ah!" they shriek as they held each other for dear life.

"Sure you don't have anything in that case of yours" Karma asked panicked.

She searched inside "I have this thing but it's stuck ." unable to handle his nervous Karma leaped to the back pulled the battered Okajima over to his original set and helped Yuko pull out whatever it is she's trying to get. But they better hurry along because they're going over the edge in 3, 2, 1…

"Ah!" they plumed into the abyss as their screams quietened as they fall but soon ascended as a colour of rainbows soared back to the light.

"A hang glider really?"

"It was a gift" Yuko shrugged "now stop yapping and tighten those ropes."

As they tightened the glider down they sore high above the trees and screamed "this is awesome!". They saw everything from little ant-size wild animals to the towering main school building. At least this way they won't get lost or face any traps. The wind supported them to their destination as they leaned towards the school. The wooden wheels kissed the earth and rolled along it came to a gentle stop that's to a conveniently placed stone. Some sighed in relief and even jumped out of the cart. Kissed the ground and praised the lord. Others cheered for joy and screamed 'that was awesome' as their life threating rollercoaster ride ended.

"Guys" the other E students came running over to them. And so they were reunited "glad to see your all ok"

"Barely" Yoshida groaned "we're lucky to be alive but it was quite exciting"

"Well we better get going" Karma said.

His classmates stared at him in disbelief "you're coming with us?"

He glanced back at them with a questioning expressing "well yeah. I have to take care of her anyway" he pointed a thumb to the girl in green, she was folding up her glider in a backpack form and stuffed it in her case. "That case of her's never ceases to amaze me"

"But when we looked inside there was just a guitar" Nakamura commented.

Playfully, Karma smirked "maybe you weren't looking hard enough"

He walked off to the entrance doors but Nagisa caught up to him "are you really coming?"

"Yes is that so hard to believe." Karma irritably asked "besides I hear this assembly is going to be pretty interesting. Something about a student exchange program?"

"Student exchange program?" the teachers were having a similar conversation.

"Yeah" Karasuma replied "apparently the chairman has agreed to send 3 students to Gandara academy in exchanged for 3 of their students for a week. The chairman of Gandara academy is coming here to select the students."

Irina sneered "he's probably just going to pick one of those brats form A class or something"

"I don't know about that" Karasuma said as he looked over his students filing up. "I only heard roamers but from what I hear he picks his students are completely random. One could be the child of high class and another was picked up from the streets. He says background doesn't matter so long as the 'talent' he's looking for."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged "don't know" then he smiled as his students faced the other students' insults with high heads "but maybe they have the 'talent' he's looking for"

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"I believe his name is…"

* * *

A single black car drives up to the front of the gates. Young Asano bowed to their special guest. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gandara I am Gakushu Asano"

"The pleasures all mine" the chairman replied in a polite manner "though I would be more pleased if the Kunugigaoka chairman would have greeted me as well" he commented in a displeased tone.

"My deepest apology it appears my father caught the flu and is unable to attend today"

The man smirked "I see. Even to strongest of men can fall victim to something meagre as the flu" he chuckled "never the less the show must go on though I do hope he can recover soon to come visit me. Anyhow let's be off"

Asano nodded "of course and I'm sure my father will be up on his feet in no time. He's not one to say down to long" he held out a helpful hand and showed off his princely smile "do you need help navigating your way there? I wouldn't mind lending a hand"

The man shook his head "that's quite alright. I'm not as helpless as I may look."

Asano princely smile turned to shame "forgive me if I offended you. It just that…"

The man cut him off "I know it's a common misconnection anyone makes when they first meet me. Now lead the way" with a nodded the two headed for the assembly hall.

Meanwhile, "out of all the places to sleep" Karma growled "why here!" he glared at the green dressed girl who is miraculously sleeping standing up. "Come this is no time for a nap" he tried to wake her but all attempts ended in failure of course. "Come on this might be important"

"I'm surprised to see Karma of all people acting as a voice of reason" Karasuma nodded at Irina comment.

"I agree"

Shocked their bodies tense as they saw their third faculty member right between them "what are you doing here?"

"Relax so long as I'm I this disguise no one aspect a thing" he assured "anyway I too I'm curious about this student exchange program as well as this chairman from Gandara academy. From what heard his school has only been opened for under 10 years. Yet Gandara academy has reached levels up to Kunugigaoka academic scores. Quite impressive eh?"

"a school so young achieving so much?"

"I wonder what type of man this chairman is?"

"Ahem" an old man with wire rimed glassed and a crown bald head got their attention. "Welcome everyone as you all may know we have volunteered to entre a student exchange program with Gandara academy. A prestigious Institute that natures some of the most talented students in Japan as well as gained academic sores that match our own. I'm proud to say that three of you fine stars will have the chance to experience life in Gandara academy and the rest of you will have the honour of meeting with three of their best students in person." He announced with joy but his eyes shifted to mischief as they were casted down on E class. "However the way things stand E class has a very low chance in being chosen but on the bright side they will still be able to meet these excellent students. Perhaps they will get inspired to move up and try hard. However even that seems quite challenging." The others students laugh and E class was forced to drop their heads.

"That's not entirely true" interrupted a regal voice.

At the mere sound Karma's body tensed. Without warning he lifted Nagisa, who was in fort of him, in the air as if he was trying to hide behind himself. The confused Nagias asked what wrong but Karma only replied with: "just shh and pretend I'm not here" he crouched further down beside the boy's small frame.

Footsteps pierced the silence of the hall as single entity came into view. It was a tall, slender man in quite dated Chinese type clothing. It was a type of pale purple robe with slit sides and wide kimono sleeves over beige cargo like pans. On top the robe was a sky blue top that reached his waist. A simple black belt wrapped tight around his hips. But the most unusual feature would be his calm, gentle, smiling, never opening eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you all I am the founder and chairman of Gandara academy. My name is Yomi Gandara" the man named Yomi announced with a smile. The crowd grew anxious when the Gandara chairmen revealed himself. "I would like to reiterate that all of you, no matter your statures socially or academic, have the chance to attend my school for a week. All you need to do is have the qualities I'm looking: ambition, determination, and a little something I like to call 'talent' which is the quality I prize overall. Have what I seek and you can call yourself a candidate" he gigged "I'm sure none of you will disappoint. That includes you E class." Shock stuck the student body as E class gazed at the peculiar man. He smile lightly at the mix reactions but it soon turned into smirk as he caught something odd in the air. "It would seem I have already found someone." Gradually he stepped down the stage and swept pass the lines of students. He appears to be heading to E class? He reached the top of their line and faced their class president with a smile. Not sure how to react Isogai just smiled back. The man nodded and made his way further down. He stopped and came face to face with a certain blue haired boy "hello there."

Nagisa tensed "hello Mr. Gandara."

He laughed "please no need for formalities you're free to call me Yomi. The rest of my students do" the boy bowed his head embarrassed. "There's no need for that. I guess it's a bit uncomfortable to address a stranger by his first name. Now then. You, boy from behind, may you please let the poor child down." Slowly, the redhead let Nagisa down. "What's your name young one?"

"Nagisa Shiota "

"I'll remember that. Now on to you" his head turned to Karma and he stepped closer "you have quite the unique sent of roses in the rain mixed in with the mischievous aroma of peppermint with a pinch of ghost peppers." He laughed heartily "Karma is that you?" the boy bit his lip and stiffen. Yomi frowned "you know it's not polite to ignore your elders Karma"

Karma let out a huge sigh "you know for a blind man you sure are perceptive"

"Eh!" the whole school was in a state of shock and confusion they could help but scream. They had one of two thoughts running through their minds at this moment on the lines of: 'he's blind' and 'Karma/ Akabane knows him?'

"I maybe blind but my other senses are at tip-top condition" Yomi argued playfully "but I have to admit I thought I would meet some interesting children but I didn't expect you. It's been far too long how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine but I think the bigger surprise is you. Since when did you become a principal of your own school? I mean I know you said you were going to become a teacher but I didn't think you were serious."

"Oh it's nothing special I was just inspired by someone very important to me" he explained and soon caught something else odd in the room. "Karma you're not the only one are you?" Karma played dumb but Yomi can see right throw him "step aside" forcefully he swept Karma away to see a prized jewel "the burning scent of spicy vanilla. Only one person has such a sent" he knelt down "it's been a while young miss."

Yuko's eyelids twitched open. She was greeted by a smiling blind man "Buraindo sensei?"

"It's been so long since I last heard that name" he held her dainty hand and planted a kiss on it "it's so wonderful to see you again my lady"

"Please just call me Yuko"

A very confused student body president interrupted this odd yet sweet moment "excuse me Mr Gadara do you know these two?"

"But of course" he quickly grabbed the girl into an embrace from behind and rested his chin on her head "this young lady was my first student."

"What!"

Nagisa stepped forward "you were a student at Gadara?"

"No I was home-schooled" Yuko cleared "Buraindo sensei taught me for 5 years"

"What about you Karma?"

"Yomi and my dad have quite the history. So we met a few times, been on father so bonding trips together with Shura and all those sorts of things"

"How is Shuichi anyway?" Yomi asked.

"Off at China with the rest of the guys"

"I see so they won't be back for a while. How do I miss those times we shared together" his attention shifted back to Yuko. "You know Yuko, you and Yusuke should join us next time. I'm sure Shura would be delighted. Besides…"

"Yomi" Karma stressed out in warning "chose you next words wisely"

He huffed at the comment "It will give us time to discuss and possibly arrange yours and Shura's engagement."

"…" the crowd paled in the silence

Karma slapped himself "You just had to say it didn't you?"

"You're engaged!"

Yuko's face cringed in a form odd calm and fury "Yomi I thought we already discussed this. I'm not interested."

He formed "you're so cold my lady. Although I must say it's refreshing to see some emotion on you. Even one so grim"

With those words her expression returned to her normal blank state "why must you be so insisting?"

"Why must you be so stubborn?" he argued "Shura is the only man willing to take you as his bride. All the rest are either unworthy or fearful of you" he stated. "Unless" he stepped back and 'looked' at Karma "Karma has already made a move on you."

The two merely stared at each other in a moment of silence "me and the kit"

"Me and Yuko?"

Their faces turned from sickly green to red fury "what makes you say that!"

"Well you two harbour the traits of the typical love hate relationship. I mean you knew each other since childhood, always had each other's back when the going gets tough, the things you do together are in perfect harmony and as the saying goes: 'the more you hate the more you love'" he explained.

"There is no way in hell I would wed someone so immature."

"Like you're a ray of sunshine princess I can't take a joke."

"Your 'joke' ruined one of my most prized possession."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I didn't mean for it to go that far."

Yomi came in-between the bickering teens "ok I think you've both made your points" the two glared and turned their back as Yomi sighed "if that's so then why won't you accept my offer to marry Shura?"

"I don't wish to such for this 'love' and wed". Her classmates nodded. After all it's perfectly understandable she would want to marry for love…hold on. Did she say she didn't want to find love? What's that about?

Yomi's smile grow bright "but it's not for love it's just logical. Just the way you like it."

"Yes logical. Simply, logical." she looked down to the side and whispered "however in the state I am now I don't think it's wise for someone like me to wed"

Yomi heard her saddened whisper and looked at her with concern confusion. "What are you afraid of?" she glared at him with spiteful eyes. Simply, he smiled "perhaps we should settle this with a game"

"I don't think I want to gamble my life with a game"

"You don't have to" Yomi declared "you will only accept Shura as a possible suitor and entre the student exchange program to my school. I lose I won't bother about the engagement plans and leave you be."

She held out her index finger "you don't bother me or my father or take any of my classmates without mine or their consen.t"

Yomi smirked at her conditions "you want to pull up the stakes? Very well then not only will you accept Shura as a possible suitor you will transfer to Gandrara" his smirk grew wicked "permanently."

She nodded in agreement "the game?"

He presented a polished dis-like black marble "a game we're both familiar with."

"Very well" she shook his extend hand "I accept" tightly they shook on it as they stared each other down.

"Have they forgotten us!?" the on seers yelled as the two seemed to be off in their own world.

* * *

"Ah this is lovely isn't it?" Yomi asked in lazy glee as his sip his steaming tea. In agreement, Yuko nodded and copied his actions. They sat facing each other on that platform stage. They were keened down on green cotton mats. Perfectly, polished back and white stones were separated accordingly in bowls beside the players. Between them was a well-crafted wooden cube with numbed legs and thin black painted grid lines.

The students around them were shewed off to class- somehow Yomi was able to slyly persuade the teachers to leave Yuko and the rest of E class with him while the others go back to lessons. "I didn't think they were serious" whispered a short pudgy boy to his taller compadre.

"Yeah but it would be fun to see an E class get bet" he sniggered and adjusted his glasses. Then a figured walked against the flow of retreating students "Asano?"

One teacher chased after him "Asano where are you going?"

"I'm going to observe this game" he responded spitefully "I sure my father would like a report about this. And don't worry I already know about today's lessons so I'm sure I'll have catch up in no time." He stomped on stage with a stuck-up expression "are you two really serious about this?" the boy asked in a displeased tone. They nodded while sipping tea. "It's hardly fair. Mr Gandrara is blind he can't possibly play…"

"It's not wise to underestimate me Gakushu Asano" Yomi said with an angelic smile though his tone was malicious.

"He's right devil junior. He may be blind but he's has beaten me before." Yuko agued back "he's not one to be trifled with"

"But…" Asano halted his argument as irritated anger boiled. "What did you call me?" he hissed with a glare.

Karma exploded with laugher "she gave you a nickname too! Oh my stomach hurts. What did you do anyway?" He grinned "at any case" he leaped on to the stage "need a judge I'm happy to comply" he offered.

"You judge? Ah!" Asano laughed "I bet you don't know what this is"

"Off course I do" Karma cheered "It's go. The goal of the game is to gain as much territory as you can while capturing your opponent's stones as prisoner."

"So you know a few rules" Asano grumbled smugly. "What makes you qualified to judge?"

With his signature devil smile he presented a photo along with a blue ribbon badge and a certificate of sorts. "I used to be a champion" he buffed out his chest with pride. Sure enough the ribbon and certificate were top prizes for a national go torment dated 10 years ago. The photo was of his younger self accepting the prize with his proud father close behind.

"You've got to be kidding me" the boy gawked as he snatched the items away.

Karma on the other hand popped between Yuko and Yomi once more "so what do you say?"

"Sure Karma we'll be delighted" Yomi happily replied "isn't that right Yuko?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Sure. I heard you were quite the player when you were younger. Even so it still doesn't seem like your style." Her hazel eyes shifted toward him in a bored expression. "Let me guess your father made you." He nodded. "He said it was a great way to increase your strategies and tactics skills." Nodded again. "Entered you in an upcoming torment without your consent." Another nod. "You tried to protest but attempts failed when he guilt you into it."

"That pretty much sums it up" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together "now let's get started shall me?" he asked energetically with a cheshire grin "considering Yuko has the black pieces she'll go first."

Like a professional player, she held the marble stone between her three middle fingers- The longest one on top and the other two supporting it below. "Let's get this over this" with a high pitch tump the first move was made.

Meanwhile, E class and their faculty watched in pure confusion not really sure what to do. "So are we just going stand here like idiots or what?" Irina asked.

"Well I'm not really sure what to do" Karasuma replied "I don't know how but that man knew about our secret operation."

Irina pouted "some secret. Do you think that Yuko or karma ratted us out? They seem to get along with him"

"No, Karma is to gung oh to kill the octopus to rat us out" he explained "as for Yuko" he stared at the blank face girl as she made her next move "I don't know she doesn't seem like the type"

"Likes to play go" a slowly spoken whisper entered their ear. They turned to see Nagisa writing in a different colour note book from his normal Korosensei weakness one. They asked what he was doing. "Oh well you see ever since that Rando accident I thought it would be a good idea to keep tabs on Yuko. Maybe they can help us understand her more" just then it was snatched away. "Hey!"

A short straight cut haired girl winked at him "thank you" she flicked through the notes and her smile grew wider "this is great Nagisa"

"What are you talking about Fuwa?" her friend asked.

Her eyes sparked "with Nagisa's note book as evidence I can finally do what no one has yet to do" out of nowhere she got out a massive white board with marked with the question who is Yuko? "It's been under three week since she came here but her presents still a mystery. Just who is she? And why is she here? Well I have three theories." The class grew interested as they gathered round. "First off look at the way she dresses so fashionable so she has to be loaded."

"Your right" Yada spoke up "her clothes are quite stylish."

"And you know those glasses she always wears?" she help up a close up picture of her face "take a look at this" she held out a magnifying glass and held in over the shades to revel a small golden symbol "this is a high end brand log. Their sunglass collections can range up to 40,000 Yen"

"No way!"

"And that's not all. Remembered those bald guys form yesterday and even today with this Yomi guy they always call her 'my lady' and even bow down to her. This suggest that she's from a well-respected family" the all nodded anxiously. "Then there are her manners. Even when we first meet her she had good manners." Their eyes grew wider in curiously. "And so she has to be …." She flipped the board over "a princess!"

Doubtful stares aimed at her "…seriously?"

"Yeah think about you guys"

And so they though "you have some really vailed points but your theory has a few holes" said Kataoka "I mean why would a princess have to learn something like drunken boxing?"

"Self-defence?"

"Ok then you would her father send her to this school."

"Well you never know her country might be in trouble and she had to come here for refuge"

"Actually it makes a lot of sense when you think about it that way" Ritsu whispered through the phone. "Her father said he brought her here 'to be happy'. So if Fuwa theory is correct his words would make a lot of sense" they nodded in agreement.

"But" soft spoken Okuda interrupted "I hate to bust your bubble Fuwa but if Yukimura is a princess than her dad would be a king right? So why a king would go undercover as military solder?"

Anticipation dropped into gloom "you have a point" theory busted.

"Actually I've founded some information regarding her father." Picture of him in the military popped onto the screen. "This was taken when he became a soldier but his last name was Urameshi however one year later he appeared in another country with his last name was Yukimura. And that's not all" the picture changed to him as a student in a bright green uniform. "He dropped out of school and disappeared for over three years. But I can't find any records anywhere on what he was doing in this time period. It was as if he disappeared from the face of the Earth. This is the same phenomena that happened in that one year period before he strangely changed his name."

Fame eyes glimmered once more "thanks Ritsu you gave me more evidence for my next theory" quickly she scribbled on a new word in the thought bubble. She slapped the board "she's a secret agent" que dramatic gasped "but not any agent but one associate to a crime syndicate like the mafia"

"Why?"

"Well they're well respected and so a normal secret agent wouldn't work because they have to be well as secret. It's "

"I guess that makes sense"

Fuwa nodded proudly as she continued her explanation "that and knowing martial arts and her father going undercover make total sense"

"Yeah but that doesn't answer the question why is she here."

"Well obviously she's lying about the whole not killing Korosensei thing to let our guard down. All to get the chance to take that 10 billon prize money"

Nagisa looked doubtfully "but she didn't seem to be lying"

"Nagias's right" Ritsu spoke up as a digital line chart popped up "according to her spoke pattern she's not lying. Even her father's tone came out sincere. Their hearts rates also came out normal and so they were most likely telling the truth"

"You sure?"

"Affirmative"

The gloom arura returned twice as much. Theory 2 busted. With the blazing flame of determination fawn presented her final theory "I still have one more" she sup the board around "she an alien!"

"Ok now you've gone insane"

"here me out me out there's no way she's a normal being with that wacky guitar case and I'm sure I'm not the only one who saw that Kamehameha punch thing she did on Rando" she explained flustered.

"Seriously Fuwa I think you've been reading too many sci-fi manga"

"But..."

"No buts!" theory forcefully busted.

"Ok everyone I think that's enough theorizing for today" Korosensei came over and wrapped his tentacle around his dishearten student. "Besides does it matter? How will you all react if we find out her little secret?"

The looked down in though and glanced at each other in wonder. Soon one by one they all smiled. "I don't think anything will change Korosensei no matter who or what Yukimura is she's still an E class student and our friend. Nothing's going to change that" Isogai spoke for them.

Korosensei dinged with a bright red circle "good answer."

"Yeah but it would be much easier to gain info if we interrogate Karma" Fuwa sighed "but he's judging the match…wait a sec"

They turned to the stage in blind rage. _He planned this!_ Noticing they caught on Karma grinned a devil grin and stuck his tongue out. _He's mocking us!_

The teachers on the on hand gazed at Yuko. "I wonder how the kid is doing" Irina said aloud.

"It's not like she can lose" Terasaka huffed "after what we seen her do I think she can beat a blind man in a stupid board game. How hard can it be?"

Tap! "And with that Yomi gains a major advantage by gaining 9 of Yuko's stones as prisoners" Karma announced.

"Terasaka you jinxed it!" his classmate yelled.

Worried, Nagisa gazed at the stage is Yuko actually goanna to lose?

Yomi chuckled cockily as he rested his head in the palm of his hands. "It seems my victory is almost assured ready to give up?"

Yuko stared at the board everything seemed to be out of her favour; Yomi had the greater territory and now have the most prisoner stones. If nothings change she's going to lose. But "it's not over" Yomi seemed to be taken back "I refuse to give up this time" a flicking flame burned dimly in her hollow eyes.

That flame though weak was enough to scorch Yomi's confidence. _This is new. Never before have I seen such fire in her._ He gazed at the seemly unfamiliar child in front of him. _This change is small but it's far different then that little puppy waiting for her master I met so long ago._

***flashback***

"Sir Yomi we're honoured you came" the servant bowed.

"Well it was a request from Yusuke I had to obey" he replied.

The servant looked down ashamed "I'm sorry to say the master won't be back for a while but he says you're welcome to stay the night if you wish"

"I'll take you up on that offer" then he felt something strange in that air. It felt heavy with gloom. His head turned to what he thought was the main entrance. His sensitive ears could hear a steady heart beat and his skin felt a mild warmth. Yet his other sense say there's nothing there- Nothing very alive at least. "Is there something over there?"

The servant rolled his eyes "That's the master's daughter. She's not very sociable. Every time the master leaves she stays there waiting for his return not even moving an inch. The girl doesn't even eat it's ridiculous. She even sleeps there!" the servant exclaimed "please don't tell the master this but many are starting to call her 'the never smiling princess'"

"Why's that?"

"The girl never express any emotion not even to her father" the savant whispered. Yomi rubbed his chin and walked over to her "sir Yomi?"

The man walked up to the girl and crouched down to her level. "Greetings my name is Yomi who might you be?" The girl continued to stare blankly at the door "Hello?" he reached out for her but soon his hand was smacked violently away. At least the stinging pain is proof of her existents.

"My lady" the servant scornfully yelled "forgive her sir Yomi she doesn't like to be touched" then the servant spotted an untouched plate next to her with an array of snacks and fruit. Sadly, he touched the cold plate. "You haven't eaten anything again? Please you have to eat something think of your health." He pushed the plate toward her but she didn't move. Sighing heavily, he stood to leave "very well I'll feed these to the dogs. Will you be ok sir Yomi I have to take care of a few things?"

Yomi nodded and the savant walked away. His attention went to the girl. "Will you not tell me your name?" after a silent replay Yomi decided to join the girl "it must be boring sitting here doing nothing. Perhaps you should try something else. How's about a game?" he suggested. No responds. _Perhaps I should try a more subtle approach._ He scrambled for something in his pocket and found a white disk marble. _A go piece?_ A few weeks ago a good friend of his tough him how to play the complex yet simple game and was hooked ever since. _This might work._ Gently, he tapped the stone on the floor and rolled it towards the girl. Its weight soon made it topside as it spired out of control. The girl picked up the odd stone curiously. "It's called a stone. You used it to play go. Would you like to play?" Swash! He caught the bullet stone in-between his fingers. "That wasn't very nice" he flicked it back and in turn she cough it between her fingers. Yomi smiled "you know there's a special way to hold a stone." With a hit of wonder in her dead eye she glanced at him. "You use your middle fingers and hold it like this" he instructed. The girl tried to copy but the slippery stone slipped past her fingers. "Here" Yomi gave her a hand and place the stone in position. "Now squeeze it tight" she did as told but. Slip. Her inhuman strength mixed with the slipper smooth surface of the stone and her baby soft hands the stone flew away. Like a stray bullet it ricocheted across the entrance hall bouncing off the walls, pillars etc. "That might have been a little too tight" Yomi commented as they tack the bullet stone. Soon it met a mark and smashed a nearby vase. The dagger piece scattered across the marble floor.

Suddenly, Yuko disappeared and reappeared in front of the shattered vase along with some craft supplies. With some gluing she easy glued the 3D puzzle together. Yomi wondered beside her "you know there a people whose job is to clean this mess up. There's no need for you to do this"

"But it was my mistake" she finally spoke in a soft monotone voice "if you make a mistake isn't it your duty to try and fix it?"

Yomi mummed in interest "it' very unlike your generation to accept responsibility" he explained "how old are you?"

"I'm three sir."

"You've told me your age so who don't you tell me your name?"

She was silence for a moment "I'm called many things but my father calls me Yuko most of the time"

"Well Yuko" he extended his hand "would you like to play go with me" the girl stared at him in uncertainty. "Don't worry I'll teach you and if you'd prefer we can play right outside this door" she just stared but sure enough she accepted the hand and so the first lesson began. He tough he the basics but because she was a novice she lost many games. However the girl learned fast and the score board soon become even and competitively increase. Yomi was happy and fully enjoyed his time with the child. He enjoyed teaching her and watching her succeed with a growing curiosity in her eyes. But it all ended faster than he would've like.

It was a game like no other. Yomi was ahead but only by 1 point. However the tables could easily turn if the young Yuko can see his mistake. Once she finds it its game over for him. But can she? To an inexperienced player like her she might not be able to recognise the flaw in his defence. But there's still a chance her high intellect can figure it out. She picked up the stone and stared the board with intent. One move that's all it will take. Slowly, she made the deciding move…

"Hello everyone I'm back" boomed an energetic voice. A certain man came in and stared at the odd scene "ah…"

"Oh hello Yusuke"

"Ah…hi?"

At the sight of her father Yuko stood and bowed deeply. Then without a single word she walked away.

Yomi watched her leave with a sadden heart then turned to the man in green "you ruined my go match."

"What does that supposed to mean!"

"Now I'll never know."

"What? Ugh never mind."

"So" the blind man faced the confused Yusuke "what is it you need from me?"

"Well it's about my daughter" with that one word Yomi was completely hooked with extreme interest. "You see I need someone to educate het but the guys are busy with their own problems or with me. And the bald triples are too busy running the place when I'm out so…" he seemed hesitant as sweat droplets appeared. "Will you be her tutor?"

Awkward silence floated between them until "yes"

"I know it much to ask but…with did you say yes?"

"Yes"

"You'll do it?"

"Yes. Your daughter is quite interesting besides" he walked off to where she left "she and I have unfinished business "his smile was bright but his aura was dark. It was enough to make the Yusuke have second thoughts. However he knows that it's too late. The man has a one set mind. And his target was Yuko.

***flashback end***

 _The need to learn was all I ever saw but now_. As the match dragged on he felt this burn sensation grew stronger. This burning light from his opponent's empty eyes. _Where did this flame come from? I must know the reasons for this change and the reasons for her presents here._ He held out his stone. _And so I must win._ As Yuko made her move lightning stuck as Yomi made his a split second after her.

"So is that how's it going to me" soon that menacing dark smirk flashed across her face "so be it". They made their moves with unbelievable reaction time. Tap tap tap! That violent sound ring around the hall as the two one up each other one split second turn after another. Predicting each move before the other has made theirs.

The onlookers watched the blurry battle in front of them. They could have sworn they saw lighting surge back and forth. The young Asano shared their emotions of disbelief yet awe. I can barely keep up with them.

"And with that Yuko takes three prisoners" Karma announced loudly

 _What?_ Asano glanced at the redhead. _He can keep up with them?_

Suddenly, the war tap cries stopped. The players stared at each other as referee Karma judged each side and counted points in his head. Asano did the same now interested on the outcome. "The winner for territory is" Karma raise an arm as his hand a dramatic pose. Asano closed his eyes in a blank expression.

"So who do you think won?"

"Yuko of course" Terasaka huffed as if it was obvious "there's no way a blind man can beat her and she doesn't seem like the type to lose"

"With 9 point's" firmly he pointed to the winner "the winner is Yomi"

"Huh?" they let it settle in "Terasaka you jinxed it again!" they yelled at the rough boy.

Yomi smiled happily "seems like you'll be coming with me."

"Not so fast" she halted "we still need to count the prisoners" she said quite smugly.

Yomi scoffed "you think that can save you? If you remember correctly I had the lead before"

"Well Yomi you never know how things turn out in the end" Karma supported "so hand over those stones you too Yuko" the two handed there stones Yomi beamed with confidence while Yuko played poker face. One by one Karma counted all the pieces while with a smile but soon the smile dimed to dark dismay "sorry Yuko but you…"

"But she…" E class stressed.

"But you…" the boy repeated.

"Get on with it Karma" Yomi hissed harshly.

"You'll…" a single spark shined in his eye as his signature smile appeared "be staying with me." He cheered "by one point Yuko Yukimura wins with a total of 19 to 18"

"Impossible" Yomi half shirked.

Yuko on the other hand sighed deeply "you had me there kit."

"Well there has to be some dramatic tension" Karma playful shrugged "even if the final result would be obvious."

"You really sacred us damn it!" E class screamed as the stormed over to the stage. One after the other the dogged piled over the girl "Yuko"

"Is it really necessary to show me such unneeded affection" she broadly complained.

"We thought we'd lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere" she assured "by my father's orders I must stay here until the end of the year. Beside…" she glance at them with a certain kindness in her eyes "someone need to take care of you lot."

"We wouldn't have it away other way" Nagisa said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the teachers were helping the octopus out with the heart-attack Karma gave him. "Karma please don't do that again" he whizzed out weakly "I thought I would lost my most trouble student"

"Pull yourself together man" Karasuma cringed.

"Yeah you're exaggerating" Irina hissed as the two tried to pull him back to his feet.

Back on stage, "sorry Yomi I'm staying here "Yuko firmly stated "I do hope you keep your word."

The blind man bowed "but of course. I'm a man of my word" the turned to e class "though I do hope some of your classmates will accept my invitation"

Yoko's blank expression sharpened "you can see it can't you?"

"But of course" he gave a final smug grin as he turned his back on her "I'm blind not stupid" then he walked away.

"Wait Mr. Gandara" Asano called out "you haven't properly seen the other classes" he partly exclaimed "please allow me to take you to the rest of the school" he politely offered.

"No that's fine" Yomi rejected without a second thought "this assembly was all I need to make a judgment. Though I must say I'm disappointed that I won't be teaching you again Yuko" he commented with a simi-sad expression.

That expression trigged something with the girl "Buraindo sense." He stopped. "If you wanted to become my teacher again then why did you leave in the first place?" he turned to face her "did I offend you in some way?"

With a tender smiled Yomi shook his head "it's quite ironic now that I think about it but you were the cause of my departure" a prick stung her cold heart. "But not in the way you're thinking". Her crouched down to his keens and stroked a price of her hair behind her ear. "Do you remember what you said before I left?"

She though back- back to that day before she said goodbye. What did she say? She fished through her jumbled memories until she found the pieces she needed. "Isn't it unfortunate?" she stated as she mimicked her past movements "so many of my kind here in this land and beyond do not have such privileges like I do. An education they need to survive in this peaceful time"

Like back then, Yomi stepped up beside her "it's understandable this land has been turmoil for so long peace is quite a new concept around here."

"Even so" she tuned to him, cold gaze melted away as her eye transformed to meaningful ones. "There must be something I can do. Something to give this new generation the knowledge to move forward without the need of a blade. But…" she stared at her tiny hands "where I stand now I am useless. No matter how strong my will is I do not have the ability to do such a task." She gripped her hands to fists out of frustration "and even if I did this land is still frot with danger to go through such a thing. And yet…" she dropped her arms and stared up "I wonder if there is someone out there that can fulfil such a task?" Then she snapped back to the present "is that the right one?" she asked back in the monotone way.

Nodding, he took her small hand "I'm sure this is long overdue but" he planted a kiss on the back "I will gladly accept this task"

Ever so slightly her eyes widen "you didn't"

He chuckled. "Oh I did. Why do you think my choice for new students seem quite random?"

"I am thankful but…"

"Do not worry I already had permission from your father" he assured. "Well I should be on my way. My student can get quite rowdy when I'm away" he bid a fell well but not without a final word to E class faculty "I hope you all will take care of the two of them" then disappeared out the corridor with and strange force losing the doors behind him.

* * *

"Well today was interesting" Kayano said in an awkward tone as E class headed back to their little mountain top. "But we did found more about Yukimura"

"But only to have more questions" Isogai butted in grimly.

"That girl is a mystery. One that I will crack!" Fuwa swore to herself. "Nagisa can I borrow your notebook for a while?"

"I guess"

"Thanks" she furiously scanned through the pages and tried to pieced together her theories "I just don't get it my theories seem legit in some areas but not in others. There has to be something I'm missing."

Korosensei slithered close to them "No matter what she is my student and I want treat her differently. And I hope you don't too."

She slammed the boom shut "I guess so."

"What are you doing?" the girl in questioned plainly said as Terasaka placed her inside that wooden cart she made earlier.

"We're going to take you for a ride back to class."

"There's really no known for this"

"Oh no. One good turn deserves another. You took us down we're taking you back up" Maehara joined in. "So just sit tight"

"Hey I helped her don't I get a break?" Karma pouted

"Can't argue with that"

"Yeah" playfully Karma thrusted his fist I the air then leaped over the cart "moves a side Yuko I deserve this as much as you do. I mean you dragged me into a river and my clothes are still damp" he complained.

A certain glimpse of mischief flashed in Yuko's eyes as she reached into her case. "I have something for that" as if pulling out a gun she shot him a bean a fire air with a batter opiated hairdryer on max.

"Hey that's hot!" Karma screamed and snatched her case away. "Let's see how you like it" he grabbed another blowgun and shot at her. The continued this game of hairdryer shooting as the rest of the class laughed at the uncharacteristically childish scene.

 _Their relationship sure is strange_ Nagisa thought _. One minute they're at each other's necks and the next they're playing together like old time friends_. His thoughts honed on to that mysterious girl. _We may not know a lot about her but I think we're starting to understand her little by little._

As she watched her class laughed at her little gun battle she couldn't help but get lost in thought. _Why? Why do they should me such unconditional kindness? I don't understand at all but I want to. However._ She placed a fist across her chest. _I'm I doing this because I want to or is my will to stay with them is due to the fact my father ordered me do._ Slowly, her fist turned white _. I don't understand anymore._

Extended short (a teaser for next chapter because I know that will take a while)

"Hey Kurahashi do you what to walk home together?" her friends called.

The cheerful girl denied their offer off "sorry I can't. I have to meet my dad at the dojo"

"Oh that's right your dad is a martial artist right?"

"That's right" she waved goodbye as she walked backwards "well see you all tomorrow ohof" she stumbled and tripped as she felt she hit a rock but before her body met the earth a slender arm caught her. She looked up at her saviour and blushed slightly. "Oh sorry Yuko I didn't see you there oh" quickly she stood straight and flapped her arms around like a flustered chicken "not that I'm saying your short and all I mean you are pretty small but in a cute way. Wait did I say cute? Sorry about that I mean cool unless you like being called cute but …"

"Slow down Kurahashi it's ok" Yuko tried to calm the awkwardly hyper girl "I don't really care what you call me."

At that moment Karma strolled in with Nagisa close beside him "that may be true but I don't think cute is the right adjective. I think deadly suits you better"

Nagisa nudged his arm "oh come on Karma she's not that bad."

"You didn't had to live with her" Karma groaned "and if anyone's cute it's you Nagisa" after that Nagisa turned scarlet red and tried to hide in his collar "you do look like a girl after all" he chuckled.

"Karma don't say that!"

"The kit's right you do look awfully feminine Nagi"

"Not you too Yuko" the boy cried.

"At any case I best head out before night fall. It's dangerous for me to wonder once the moon rises" she said as she walked off with Puu perched on her shoulder.

"We'll go with you" Karma suggested "after all we are going the same way. What do you say Nagisa?"

"Sure"

Kurahashi watched them walk off as they disappeared out of sight her cheeks still burned pink. "Are you ok?" one of her friends asked "you've been acting strange ever since that Rando thing. Did Yuko did or say something to you?"

Her hairs jumped up "what no she didn't do anything well see you all tomorrow" and so she rushed off leaving her concern friends behind.

Late at night back in her home, Kurahashi stared at the bank piece of paper in front of her. With a quirky little bumble-bee in her hand its spring operated wings jigged about as her hand shook nervously "come on Hinano you just need to ask her to see you that's all. What's the worst that could happen?" she encourage herself. The tip of her pen scratched the pure surface "To Yuko, I admire your strength and confidence." She started "you're always helping us in your own won way. Even if it's a bit crazy sometimes. Please meet me after school behind the court yard. I just want to ask… to ask…" she couldn't find the words "ugh why is this so hard!" she pulled on her hair. "Oh come on!" she yelled as he slammed her arms down. Smash! "oh no not again"

"Is everything ok there honey?" Her mother called.

"I'm fine mom"

Her door clicked open "are you sure? I heard a crash"

Forcing a smile her daughter nodded "yeah I just dropped something that's all" she assured as she held her wrist tightly under her desk.

"Well so long as you're alright. Just be careful next time" he mother warned worriedly "now I have to head to work soon so you and your father will be eating without me. Dinner is almost ready so head down now."

"Sure I'll be down" satisfied her mom leaved to her relief. A burning sensation shocked her palms as she held her wrist tighter. "Please stop. Please" she begged as an orange light seeped through the gaps of her fingers "stop it" soon the light dimmed as the burnings subsided. She unclasped her wrist slowly "thank goodness"

"Hinano."

"Coming dad!" she yelled back and rushed down the stairs. The aroma of curry caused her to smile "umm it smells delicious."

"Glad you think so. Now please set up the table" her father asked as he sired the pot of wonders flavours.

"Right" she gathered a set for two and placed them where they were need; humming a little tone while she worked. Her father severed the food and so dinner was severed. They sat down together and said a prayer before digging in their meal. For all this time something bothered the young girl. "Dad" she called "can I ask you something?"

"But of course" he replied cheerfully "what is?"

"I want to ask you about that torment you entered when you were younger"

He laughed "I entered a lot of torments which one are you talking about?"

"You never told me the name" she wined with cheeks puffed up. "But there was a team you fought against. You told me the story about them so many times but I still want to know more about their members. So can you tell me more?"

"Alright alright but I still need their name."

"You know them." She looked fondly at her father "team Urameshi"

* * *

Next time…

Okano: guys I'm not kidding here I really think she's going to ask her out.

Kurahashi : Yuko there's something I need to know.

Okajima: I don't believe what I'm seeing .

Chiba: I don't know about you guys but this place give me the chills.

Karma: Shh! Guys keep it down.

Hara: be careful or you'll fall.

Marhara: hey there's something wrong with Kurahashi

Times get weirder

Nakamura: Guys we have a situation.

Kayano: the guitar case ate Nagisa!

Yuko: (slam) who touched my gaiter case!

* * *

AN: Ah Ah I don't know why but I fine it funny that Yusuke is the reason Yuko failed her exam. I sorry I'm making you look like a bad father Yusuke but it must be done for plot purposes. So **Keeperofhounds** if you are reading this yes Yuko is smarter than I let on. How smart? I'll leave that to your imagination. Now on with the reviews.

 **mystery guest-** I'm really happy you're having as must fun reading this as I am writing this and I hope the rest of you readers do to.I'm just really sorry updates are really slow. I'm a very busy person. I was actually planning to make a Christmas special spin-off of this but that was thrown out the window as I was in school for most of the Christmas holidays. It was a nightmare. Anyway to answer your question yes Yuko and Karma do have demonic forms. What I'm going to say about them is well. There's a reason why Yuko wears sunglasses.

Well that's all until next time were will be meeting more of the yu yu hakusho cast. Particularly, from a certain tournament arc.


	6. Times get weirder

AN: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or assassination classroom

Last time...

After a mad trip down the mountain E-class arrived to assembly on time where the biggest news was a student exchange program with Gandrara academy. Their principle Yomi came to choose possible candidate and found someone old students instead. After a go battle for her right to remain in Kunugigaoka, Yuko won to E- class delight. They feel like they are beginning to understand her a bit more.

Times get weirder

"I'm telling you she's going to ask her out!" whisper-screamed one of the E class girls.

"And I'm telling you you're crazy." Whispered- yelled another. "There's no way Kurahashi goes that way."

"I have to agree," a certain blonde butted in to the conversation with some sort of colourful; band poster. Shown there were 4 members (2 boys and 2 girls) with their assigned instruments. Each of them had some outrageous or uncommon physical features as well as worn different styled costumes that still seem to match with each other. "We were just raving out about KJTJ-4's lend drummer and guitarist. They are so cute! There's Jin with his outrageous puffy hair and positive attitude. Not to mention his Irish accent so unique. Then there's Toya so calm, so cool like ice. He really has this mysterious vibe,"

"Forgot them what about Koto and Juri? They are total hotties! Koto is so passionate, so energetic. Then there's her angelic voice that you can't help but listen to. There's also Juri who's the complete opposite. She's much more timid with makes her that much adorable."

"Can you guys stop fangirling/fanboying and tell us what the heck is going on!" the rest of the class screamed demanding to know why they were forced to hide in a bush at the back of their little building.

Okano sighted, "I already told you guys. I saw Kurahashi put a love note in Yukimura's desk."

"Are you even sure it was a love note?" asked the doubtful Terasaka.

"Well yeah. It was pink with little red hearts and everything," she explained. "Also I may or, may not have taken a little peek at it."

"Okano!"

"Look guys haven't you notice Kurahash has been acting strange recently." Fuwa defended her friend. "Especially near Yukimura. She keeps staring at her and stutters whenever they bump into each other. There must be a reason but I never expected this."

Terasaka growled at their wild imagination and turned to the redhead leaning calmly at a tree trunk. "What do you think of this, Karma?"

The boy clicked his tough. "I say you need to hope she's not going to do it. If Yusuke find out there'll be trouble."

"Sh!" Nakamura interrupted, "Here they come."

Two girls entered the scene. One was young Kurahashi. Hands over her rapid heart, she stared nervously at the ground while nibbling her bottom lip. On the other side was the student in green collected as ever. Rarely did she show the slightest expression over her face- a blank canvas that might never be painted over. In hear usual tone she spoke, "What is it you need of me?"

Kurahashi body tightened at the sound of her voice. "Uh-uh-uh w-w-well," she stuttered as she twiddled her fingers. "There is something I what to ask you," she started timidly.

"Well what is it?"

Okajima bit his nails as he watched the events unfold. "I don't believe what I'm seeing."

"Uh-uh well you see."

"Is someone giving you trouble?"

"What?"

"If that's the case," an ominous area flared from Yuko's body as she cracked her tiny hands, "I'll be more than happy to get rid of the problem. Just direct me to it."

"No it's not anything like that!" she rejected in a panic.

The aura calmed and Yuko tilted her head slightly in wonder. "Then what is it you wish to speak with me?"

Kurahashi sighed, "Well this might be a strange thing to ask but..." She took a breath and began her tale, "A long time ago my father and uncles joined this tournament thing but it wasn't by their own free will. They didn't really have a choice. You see their master was very ill and they tried to save him by letting this doctor guy do experiments on them. In return he would help grandfather." Her tone went sour as she gritted her teeth tight, "but he was a sick quack. He made them did some horrible things after the procedure. I don't know the details."

"Wow," Nakamura whispered. "I never heard Kurahashi so bitter before."

"That story," Karma wondered out loud himself, "why does it sound so familiar?"

"They were forced to enter a tournament," she continued. "They went on unbeaten until they were against a rookie team called 'Team Urameshi'."

The name rang clear in the minds of Yuko and Karma. _Could it be?_ They wondered.

"They were an odd bunch- refusing to fight back when they discovered what happened to them. They wanted to help. That's when one of their members stepped up. Genkai was her name."

Silence took over as Yuko gulped down her gasps. _How much does she know?_

"I've heard many rumours about her. She's powerful woman with amazing abilities. One of them was a special technique she created known as the spirit wave."

"What!" E class screamed quietly.

"Isn't that the name of the thing that Rando guy was after?"

"My, my, this romantic endeavour has turned into something else. How interesting." Their octopus teacher finally made his appearance while he wrote something down in his little black book.

"Korosensei!" They glared at him in disapproval.

"The spirit wave is supposedly a healing technique. When the user uses it they would age back to their prime. And you have this ability right? That and you're pretty amazing just like in the stories," Kurahashi explained nervously. Then she finally had the courage to look at Yuko in the eye. "So here's my question." Tension raised in anticipation and wonder. What could she possibly be thinking? She blurted so sudden with a lit red face, "Are you really Genkai?"

Yuko just stared at her with a detail-less expression that says: 'are you kidding me?'

Howling laughter busted from the bushes. The red head fell out from hiding in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Wait you think Yuko is grandma Genkai? That terrifying, little old prune? I mean Yuko maybe terrifying and little but she's not an old prune. A least not yet anyway."

Bang. Pain serge all over his face as it was smash by the 'yet to be old prune's' guitar case. "Be careful what you say kit. Your words might be your undoing."

"What! Karma what are you doing here?" Then the rest of the class came out of hiding along their teacher. "All of you are here! Oh how embarrassing!" After much explanation and apology Kurahashi's calmed her red face and sighed. "It's ok you guys. I guess I was acting a little strange. Sorry I made you all worried." She sighed more, "I should have known better. Of course Yuko isn't Genkai what was I thinking." She groaned in disappoint.

Yuko noticed her sadness and thought of something that might cheer her up. "Would you like to meet her?" Kurahashi looked at her confused. "Genkai I mean. I am currently living with her."

"What?"

"Yeah remember the first time Yuko's dad talked using that penguin thing. He did mention someone named Genkai I think," Fuwa pointed out.

"He did!" The girl got into a frenzy of embarrassment as she twisted her body all about. "I don't believe this how could I not catch that? Maybe I was distracted with my own thoughts at the time? Now look at me I'm making excuse for myself. Ooohhh! I'm sorry Yuko I should have paid more attention than this wouldn't have happened."

Gently, Yuko placed her dainty hands on the panicked girl's forehead. "It's fine. Wants done is done. Now then if you wish to meet with her I suggest Saturday is a good time. I will tell of your arrival. I'm assuming you wish to take you father and uncles with you to. That I don't mind. The estate is rather large so the more the merrier as the say." She hoisted her oversized guitar case back up to place. "Farewell then. I'll see you all at the train station. How's six?" With a smile of gratitude Kurahashi nodded enthusiastic. "Very well then consider it done." With that the small child began her way down the mountain.

"Hum how very interesting. Well class I know what we're all going to do this weekend." The class stared at the octopus wondering what on earth he was talking about. Then they got a good look at his face. His cheese smile grew wider and curled and his beady eyes shone with mischief. He has something in his mind and it doesn't seem they'll be able to get out of whatever plan he was concocting in that head of his. Dramatically, he spun around and pointed a tentacle to the sky. "We're all going to meet this mysterious Genkai."

"You can't be serious!"

* * *

The next day, E class was almost forced to go on this little field trip by their octopus teacher. He was even able to rope in Irina and Karasuma. Although they were pretty interested to see were exactly does their most mysterious student lives. They might be able to dig up some info on her. The class stood in bundled up friendship groups by the railway wondering when this train is going to get there. That and whether or not it was a good idea to let Korosensei to be in his human disguise out in the open and meet Kurahashi 's father and uncles.

"Hey guys!" Speak of the devil Kurahashi came skipping in with her father and uncles not too far behind. "Sorry we're a bit late the traffic to the satiation was pretty bad. Anyway let me introduce you guys. This is my father." She gestured to the smiling young man beside her.

He bowed in greeting, "Please to meet you all. I am En Kurahashi but feel free to call me En." He wore a casual faded yellow T-shirt along with diem jacket and jeans. He seem pretty young for his age with his wide, deep blue eyes and fresh orange colour hair that was long enough to cover one of his eyes. He gazed over the class. "I'm happy to see my daughter has so many friends." His eyes then shifted to the teaching duo. "You must be Miss Jelavic and Mr Karasuma. I'm pleased to finally meet you both Oh." He then noticed the other wiggly teacher, "You must be Korosensei my daughter has told me so much about you. But I never expected you to look this strange."

 _Uh oh._ The rest of the class though as a cold sweat slide down their necks. _This doesn't look good._

"Oh well I have no right to judge." He brushed off with a smile. "I'm thankful for you teaching my daughter. Her grades have improved greatly and she's smiling more often now." He heard an attention seeking cough behind him and rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. "Where are my manners? I will like you all to meet my brothers in arms, Ryo and Kai."

The two older gentlemen bowed, "pleased to meet you all."

One of them was properly a few years older than En and had a much more heavier build compared to the slender En. He had silk brown hair that reached his bottom neck and blue eyes similar to En. He wore a sleeveless bagging dark blue shirt under his unzipped black leather jacket. It paired well with his jet black leather skinny jeans and military boots. Upon his fore head was a very noticeable cross scare on his right temple. "My name is Ryo Yama."

The oldest of the three mostly looked in his late 40s or early 50s. His hair was frail brown with a hit of grey here and there all tied neatly in a long braid. A similar colour mustache rested on his upper lip. His eyes were small but full of wisdom in those dark brown irises. He seemed to be even more of the odd one out as he wore lavender coloured Chinese clothing with golden rims and black slippers. "And I am Kai Lei."

"I'm delight to meet your acquaintances and yes you are correct. I'm Korosensei and these are my co-workers Miss Jelavic and Mr Karasuma." He gestured a tentacle to them and then another to his class. "And I can't forget my students. Say hello everyone."

Each of them bowed their heads respectfully, "Hello sirs."

"I do hope you don't mind us all tagging along."

"Course not the more the merrier as they say." En replied. "That and it would make my daughter very happy to have you all join us."

"Too think that sir Urameshi has a daughter. It's quite surprising," Ryo interrupted while changing the subject, "That and Lady Genkai is still alive after all this time."

"Now Ryo, it's just as master use to say. Age has never taken away her strength. She's a tough old girl." Kai laughed, "Perhaps she'll out live us all one day." They all laughed together with the older man and wondered more just who is this Genkai?

Just then the train whistle to alert its arrival. Slowly, came to a stop as its doors open. One of them presented an unexpected guest. "Karma? What are you doing here?" Kurahashi asked. "I though Yuko was taking us to Genkai's."

The redhead chuckled, "Yeah well there's been a change in plans. You see Puu was sent out by Yusake and without her guild penguin Yuko might end up taking you lot to Tokyo or some place."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "Never mind just gets in already."

And so they entered the train and patiently waited to get to their destination. They happily chatted with one another wondering what this place would be like. Perhaps they'll find out more about their secretive classmate. Little did they know they might get more than they bargain for. Great challenges awaited them. Starting with a panda's greatest weakness- Stairs. The moment they stepped out of the train there laid a mountain with a stairs-way that doesn't seem to have an ending. Just think of it like their many trips up and down their own little mountain top only 3 or 4 times the work. "You got to be kidding me!"

"I do recall master saying that Genkai's temple was on top of a mountain but I never imagine this."

"Well don't just stand there gawking we have to start climbing if you ever want to get to the top." Karma told them as he was already up had head good 20 or so steps. "Hurry up will you."

Reluctantly, following the boy's lead they and started their painful climb. Along the way they couldn't help but feel on edge. Something about this place doesn't seem right. An old temple in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a densely packed dark forest and on top of a mountain. It sounds like a scene from a horror movie. To make the walk more bearable they tried to make small talk. Well those who weren't panting like crazy that is. "You young boy," Ryo called out to the boy up ahead. Karma turned to him but continued to walk; not slowing down his pace. "You have an unusual hair colour. Is it natural?"

"Uh yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Well I only know of two who have a similar shade naturally. You don't happen to be related to either the wind master or sir Kurama?"

"Uh yeah. Kurama is my father but he prefers to be called Shuichi though. Kurama is just a nickname."

"I see." He nodded in understanding, "so he has a kid too huh? Is he doing well?"

"Why are you so interested in my old man all of a sudden?" Karma snapped irritability.

The older man held back his younger companion. "Please forgive his nosiness," Kai interrupted, "It's just that sir Kurama was the one who cured our master in the end. We are very thankful for that."

"Cured him?" Nagisa sneaked his way into the conversation, "is he a doctor?"

"No, he's a really special botanist. Work with a lot of medical plants and such," Karma explains with a sour expression. "And again in this world he prefers to be called Shuichi or if you want to polite Mr. Akabane." A sudden presents brush by like a gust of wind. Karma's senses tingled in high alert as he stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Karma?"

He's response was a playful smirk. "Oh it was just the wind." With that he continued on his way.

Those unfortunate souls that lagged behind could barely lift their foot to the next stone step. One of them was the oh so perverted Okajima at the very end. The poor boy was close to all fours. He had to stop for a while. Perhaps looking over the scenery could relax him; give him strength. That's when his tired eyes caught something strange in the tree top shadows. A couple of sharp, cold eyes. He laughed tiredly, "I must be really tired I'm seeing things. Why can't I hallucination about some cute girl." The cold eyes glared at his comment and shook form side to side in disappointed. Then they moved aside into the shadows. The pervert blinked several times. Then screamed like a little girl, "AH!"

Altered, his classmates ran to his side. "What's wrong man?"

With a shaky arm he pointed to the trees. "There's something watching us!"

The students and teachers watched the shadows and sure enough the saw two hidden figures on either side sailing across the trees. "What the hell?" Their assassin instinct kicked in as the huddled back to back with their closes teammates in defensive positions. The only one not really bothered was Karma. He just stood there with his signature grin.

The shadows seemed to circled around them getting closer and closer as the seconds went by. _They're coming_. In a split second the figures leaped out of hiding and landed on some steps further up allowing their shadows to cast over the unnerved E class and co.

"Top in the morning to you lads and lassies. Been awhile since we seen any new blood here." One greeted in a strong accent only just understandable. It was a young redhead in strange white cloths: baggy pants and shirt think that looked more like two pieces of cloths scratched together and formed an X over his front and back portion of his body. This exposed much of his well-toned upper body.

"Indeed," the other one added in a colder tone. "It's not very offend we get visitors." This stranger was also a young man same age as the other. He head slick pale blue hair with four misplaced green strands for a fringe and wore more covered traditional Japanese garments with different shadings of blue.

Karma smiled up at the newcomers. "It's good to see you again, Jin, Toya."

"Ah Karma my boy!" The redhead cheered and disappeared to air. Then he reappeared right behind the young boy with his arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders. He used one to playful mess up the boy's hair. "Haven't seen you in donkey years! How's life been treating ya'?"

"Yeah Karma," the other man walked down to them. "We haven't seen you since the accident. Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"AH!" screamed a mess of high pitched girls. One blonde was down on her keens; her mind barely able to comprehend the current events. "You're Jin and Toya form KJTJ-4! AH I don't believe it!"

"Seems like we have fans in this group," Jin chuckled.

Toya on the other hand groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Just great more screaming girls and here I thought we could get away from them out here."

"Ah don't be so blue my friend. There's always a lot of fun when they're around and we own a lot to them for getting us lot where we are now."

"I know but sometimes it's just so noisy."

"Karma, you know these two?" The redhead nodded and explained they were a couple of old friends of his father. Everyone was more than shocked. _Just how many people does this kid know?_

Jin intervened and expanded on their story. "Oh yeah Shuichi and us lot go way back since that tournament thing. Speaking of tournament." His eyes shifted to the martial arts trio. "Aren't you three from Team Ichigaki?"

"That we are," Kai replied. "And you a Jin and Toya of Team Masho. It's been awhile how you have both been?"

"Oh we're fine," Toya replied then sighed tiredly, "Though this whole band thing can get rather tiring."

En laughed and, "Oh yes I've heard. My daughter is big fan. By the way you're also teamed up with Juri and Koto right? Weren't those two the announcers?" The two nodded in confirmation. "How this all came to be in the first place?"

Jin answered, "Well the winds of fate just made it that way. It all started when Urameshi asked us to get a present for his little girl. Big music lover apparently. We met the girls around that time and messed around a bit with the instruments. One thing led to another and Bang we were a band."

"We didn't even know Urameshi had a daughter at the time." Toya added. "It was a big shock."

"Wait," Fuwa interrupted, "You two are friends of Yuko's dad too but never knew about her?"

The two of them looked at each other uncertain and back to the girl. "You know Yuko?"

"She's our classmate."

They stared at each other in shock as Toya spoke, "Yuko is still in school? I didn't think she need to anymore. Anyway I won't be surprise if there are still people who don't know about her. I'm sure they heard rumours about her but name not so. Only a handful knows her true name while others call her by a nickname never one of her actual names. Perhaps they just forgot about them?"

"What are you talking about?" Karasuma stepped up copiously. "I met Urameshi before and he doesn't strike me as a man to hide away his family."

"Well you oblivious don't know him as well as you think." Karma spat out of nowhere. "She's been trapped like a prisoner in her own home for almost half of her life without a word of disobedient or signs of rebellion. Like a good little dad's girl." He gritted his teeth harder. "Why does she care so much for that guy?" The others stared and listened wondering what the meaning behind his words was. Soon he clicked his tongue, "never mind it doesn't matter anymore. She already seen the outside world and hates me. Let's just drop this and get going. We're here to see Genkai not hear one of my sob stories." After that nobody talked. All were silent and deep in thought.

That was soon interrupted by loud voices. "Come on you can do better than that," called out an elderly voice.

They made it to the top to be greeted with quite a sight. Yuko was hopping about in a large open courtyard while dogging what looks like real throwing knives. But they had to be fakes. Right? She was wearing your average martial arts uniform with addition of her usual sunglasses covered by a blindfold along with soundproof headphones and a peg over her noise. Seem a little over kill to cover almost all her senses yet she still managed to dogged the knives easily.

The one throwing the knives was a short elderly woman in a dark pink fighting garment with green outlines, dark purple slippers and a purple hat with a character symbol. Her frail grey-pink hair brushed from side to side with every decisive movement. For an old lady she was pretty fast. Her brown eyes soon caught a glimpse of the two surprise rock stars. "Jin. Toya. Where have you two been? Stop messing around a help me out here." With that she threw an extra buddle of knives to each of them.

They could help but ask: "You sure about this?"

"Don't question me. Just do it."

And so they shrugged their shoulders and dashed into action. They each claimed one side of the courtyard surrounded the unsuspecting girl. Still on the move they ready their knives between their fingers and threw them at once. The knives closed in rapidly on the still girl yet at the last second dodged them all. Not only that but she somehow managed to snatch two in mid-air. Spinning round, she launched the newly required knives back at her new opponents. In return they jumped aside just missing them.

With a proud smile, the old woman clapped impressed. "Not bad kid." Slowly, she walked over to her and removed the headphones and other equipment. "Your awareness is better than most I've seen in one your age. That and you control and adaptability isn't horrible. Truly, the thing you lack in is strength. The amount you have now is nothing compared to your father's."

"I know," Yuko acknowledged as she adjusted her sunglasses. "What do you suggest I show do to improve?"

"Well there is one thing." Her eye's flared in rages as she karate-chopped the girl to the head. "Get some sleep you mourn!" E class couldn't help but gawk at the old woman's sudden attack.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked unphased by the woman's actions.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The old woman spat. "I know for the last month or so you've been out in the middle of the night doing some sort of training regimen for who knows how long!" She sighed solemnly, "Look Yuko, I admire your enthusiasm and determination. It's a nice change of pace from the slackers I usually get. But you're not without limits. You need rest don't push yourself." Gently, she placed a caring hand over her student's shoulders and smiled, "you'll get to your father's level someday. Be patient."

Yuko stared at her mentor's hand and brushed it away lightly. "I wonder about that. Truly, I do." Her attention soon turned to her classmates. "About time you got here. You're late kit."

Karma playfully shrugged, "Sorry we got a bit distracted. Jin and Toya gave us quite a scare."

"Ah Karma, you're finally here with the visitors." The old woman bowed in greeting. "How do you do? What do I own the pleasure of having so many guests?"

Kurahashi stepped forward along with her father and uncles. They bowed humbly. "We seek to meet you lady Genkai as well as replay the debt we own to you."

Genkai smiled kindly, "No need really. I am happy to be still in use despite my old age. Tell me how is Toro?" The three of them wore sadden faces as they brought the news that their master has already passed away. "I see. I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's alright we all knew this would happen someday. We're doing just fine on our own."

"Well that's good to her but..." she pointed to E class. "Who are they?"

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Korosensei one of Yuko's teachers and these two are my co-workers Mr. Karasuma and Miss Jelavic. And how can I forget these young ladies and gents? These are my students as well as her classmates. Say hello everyone."

"Hello."

"Hope you don't mind the intrusion. We all just wanted to tag along."

"Well since your all here now I'll go prepare some tea." In a bow of farewell, Yuko took her leave. Then she got caught by the ear and dragged back.

"Oh no you don't." Forcefully, Genkai dragged her off her feet and on to her now knelt legs. "You will get some sleep weather you like it or not. Got that missy?" Yuko tried to lift herself up in rejection but was soon elbowed back down on the forehead. "Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts. It's not healthy to keep pushing on your limitations." She placed a hand over the girls sunglasses covered eyes. "Now sleep." Just like that Yuko became still and silent. Genkai nodded once and turned back to her guests. "I appreciate the thought but there's nothing really you could do for me."

"There must be something," They begged.

The old woman rubbed her chin in thought, "Well I guess you could help me out a bit. The more hands the better. You see I'm just one old lady living in this temple and it needs cleaning every now and then," she explained. "That day happens to be today. If you really that that desperate to repay me then help me scruff up the place."

The 4 of them bowed in acceptance. "Very well lady Genkai."

The others had more irritated expressions as they thought: _We're spending a Saturday cleaning some old lady's house!_

Genkai nodded at their response and turned her head towards the temple. "Yukin," a she called.

A young woman with porcelain skin and long teal blue hair tied by a bright red ribbon in a low spiked pony tail. She wore a simple ice blue kimono with a light green slash. With a voice as sweet as sugar the woman asked, "What is it you need of me, Genkai?" The elder lady explained she needed someone to show these kids the ropes. "Certainly, Genkai. I'll help in whatever I can."

The boys however were a tad bit too distracted by one young woman's beauty and tender nature. Some of the more perverted ones even started to daydream. Too bad Karma had to ruin it. "Close your mouths guys or you'll start to catch flies. Besides Yukina is already taken right?" The boy asked slyly.

The woman blushed bright red at his words. She tried to hide her face as she twiddled with her fingers. "On come on Karma. It's not like that."

"What are you talking about? He'd already propose didn't he?" This new piece of information was quite a shock.

"Yes," Yukina replied timidly, "but I haven't given him an answer yet. Not that I wouldn't want to marry him. I mean he's a really sweet and is very good to me. We know each other for so long now." She ended her blabbering with a sight, "If only he and my bother could get along then there wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Ha! I doubt that. Those two have been at each other's throats for years. "

"Ahem," Genkai interrupted, "I hate to be a downer but we got work to do. Yukina, do mind getting the others?"

"Of course..."

SMASH!

"Get off of me!"

"No you get off!"

Out of nowhere a spiral of violence came smashing through the paper walls and tumbled across the courtyard like an angry tumble weed. Loud screams and insults disturbed the air.

With a head shake Genkai sighed, "There's two. Now where's..." A flash of light sparked from the corner of her eye. "And there's the last one."

A young boy in brightly coloured clothing was prancing around the students taking a picture with every flash. "My, my ,my. No one told me about visitors. If I'd known I'd have gotten here sooner." He put the camera down to reveal a child's smile and sharper analytical brown eyes. He brushed back his slick brown hair and extended his arm to the class's detective. "How'd you do? The name's Click. Who might you all be?"

Fuwa smiled intrigued and accepted the hand. "Name's Yuzuki Fuwa. We're E class of Kunugigaoka junior high," she answered with pride.

"Ah this surprise just gets better and better!" he squealed in a high pitch yet boyish tone. "So you're the special class Mr Yomi can't stop talking about." The class looked at each other confused and shock as Click continued to hop about flashing his camera at all angles. He laughed at their expressions, "Allow me to explain I'm the head journalist of Gandara academy and apart of the student council. Mr Yomi can't stop talking about you lot in the meetings recently." Have they really impressed Mr. Yomi that much? But they haven't done anything. "So which one of you is Nagisa Shiota?" the little one put a hand up in response. Click plowed through the crowd and took pictures of Nagisa exclusively. "So you're the boy he has his eyes on. You have no idea how long he was talking about you," he exaggerate and stopped his flash assaults. He smiled kindly at the boy. "You're a shoes in for the student exchange program."

"Really?" he asked, "but I didn't do anything."

"You don't need to," Click assured. "He has a good eye for 'talent'." He explained as he pointed to his eye. "One look is all he needs to determine whether or not you have it. Pretty ironic huh? Considering he's blind and all."

"Enough of the chit-chat," Genkai demanded as she carefully handed the sleeping Yuko to the sweet Yukina. She then strolled over to the violent tumble weed then kicked it in two. "We'll you two stop your pathetic squabble already? We have guests."

The two pieces of tumble weed happed to be two children, a boy and a girl, twins in fact with dual purple and brown hair. They even wore the same style clothing of baggy pants, slip on slippers and a sleeveless waist coats with an arm band on opposite arms. The only difference was the colour was reverse on the other twin. Were one had red the other had purple. Beaten down they growled in sync. "What was that for!" then they glared at each other in bitter annoyance. "Stop copying me! No you stop copying me!"

Before they stared to mangle each other again Genkai cut in and bashed their hands together. "Will you two cut it out!" she screamed as she forced the grumpy faces to their guests. "Everyone these are my students. The twins here are Mai and Sai."

"Yo"

"The camera boy is Click."

"Hey."

"And you've already met Yuko and Karma."

"Karma!" they gasped. "You're her student too?"

"Well dud. Dad never gave me much of a choice. It was either grandma or him and I refused to have him nagging me about posture and technique more than he already dose." He complained. "Anyway can we get this over with? I rather not be cleaning till sun down. We have a lot to cover."

"Agreed," Genkai stared as she took the sleeping Yuko from Yukina. "You lot divide yourselves in any way you chose. I need to get this girl to a bed."

"Why does she get to sleep the day away!" one of the twins groaned.

"Yeah! I call favouritism!" yelled the other.

"Well of course I favour her more," Genkai conformed without shame causing the twins to pout more. "She's the daughter of my idiot successor and is now officially my current successor. Not only that but she works harder than you 3 slackers combined. How can I not favour her more?"

"Injustice!" The twins screamed.

"Give her a break guys. I'm sure you noticed by now." The twins tiled their heads at their photographer companion. He sighed at their cluelessness. "Every night I find Yuko training her heart out. I don't think I ever saw her sleeping. Well not at night at least. Usually find her past out somewhere."

"Really?"

Jin chuckled to himself, "That's Urameshi's daughter for ya. Tries real hard to match the powerful winds of her old man."

That's when something clicked inside Fuwa. This was her chance to get answers and she refused to waste it. "Excuse me Mr. Jin." The Irish redhead turned to her way with a wondering smile. "You're good friends with Yuko's dad right?" He nodded. "Then you should know he's changed his family's name to Yukimura. Why did he? Do you know?"

He rubbed his chin and tough deeply. "Isn't it because of Ke..." Before he said anything more Karma and Toya shut his mouth in a panic. With frighten, conserved eyes turned to Yuko who was dropped over Genkai shoulders.

Her eyes were shock wide open. They were unsteady and blood shot. Her lack of sleep was oblivious. Yet she still had the strength to twist her head in a creepy motion to face them. "What did you say Jin?" she asked in a strained voice. It sounded like she was going to break.

Now pinned out the spot, Karma and Toya let go while giving concerned glances to their reckless friend. Jin gulped under the pressure as he franticly rubbed his head. "Oh we...I..." His eyes doted around the place as he stalked for time. "I said...K...K...K-ON! It's this show that the girls are crazy about. They wanted to try out some things they saw with us but I think it's way too girly."

"Is that so?"

"Yup that's it."

She stood on her own two feet as she teared away from Genkai. Her eyes were sharp behind those sunglasses. Almost blood thirty. Her movement was slow and sluggish but there was a type of danger in them. "You should know it's not wise to lie to me Jin." She hissed somewhat. "I'll ask again: what did you say?" A menacing aura flared out form her and only grew with every pasting second. Jin held Karma and Toya for dear life. He shook fearfully as the child grew close.

Quickly, Genkai held her back and covered her sight with her hand. "There's no need for this child. It does not matter what he said. You need rest now. Forget this trivial matter." Yuko once again tried to defy her but Genkai was stronger and pulled her back. "Don't fight me child. I am your superior while your father's away. You will do as I say." Unable to make any arguments Yuko fell back into her arms defeated. The woman then hoisted her body up bridal style so that it would be hard for her to get away if she wakes again. She glared at the Irishman. "Watch how you say that name here. Especially, if it's near this one." With that she disappeared inside.

They sighed in relief. "That was a close one," said the Irish man.

Bonk! "What were you thinking?" His friends scolded.

Jin rubbed his achy head. "Sorry lads I forgot about it."

"Mind telling us what is this 'it'?" Fuwa interrupted. "Just what were you about to say and why did Yukimura snapped like that."

The three of them made complete sure that Yuko was nowhere near earshot. When they knew it was safe Karma stepped up and whispered to his classmates. "The reason why Yusuke changed his name is to honour his late wife Keiko Yukimura."

Fuwa suddenly got shot by a chill of guilty. She gulped, "late as in...dead?"

Regrettably, Karma nodded. "That's right she died a long time ago. It's still a very touchy subject even today. The mere mentioning of her name gets Yuko into some crazy trance. She's either very aggressive or very submissive. Meaning she attacks or locks herself somewhere for weeks. Trust me when I say this guys- never say that name in front of her. You don't want to see the outcome," He warned.

"I see," Korosensei spoke up from the sadden silence. "How sad and lonely a life must be to rarely know the feel of a mothers love. And to have a father who's constantly busy with work. Truly, a lonely life."

"You have no idea," Karma whisper-spat. "Anyway let's get this over with.

And so with help of the local residence they divided themselves up and started their chores. They each teamed up in groups and headed out to their assigned area. But first Fuwa didn't what to waste the opportunity to be able to finally crack their little Yuko case. So she approached her possibly most reliable source of info that might actually talk. "Hey Click," she called cheerfully." I need to ask you a few things if you don't mind."

Playfully, he winked, "Why sure thing. What do you need to know?"

"Well I'm wondering if you could tell me more about Yuko. Any sort of info would be good."

With a sly smile he grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He dragged her all the way to a random door at the ends of the outer halls. It seemed so out of place from the larger main doors. Click slid the doors open and with arms of grandeur he proudly presented a small dusted infested room filled to the brim with boxes. "Welcome to the room of memories - where every old thing of emotional value and personally attachment are kept safely."

Fuwa eye browned him, "So?"

"Everything and anything related to the past are kept here: Old photo albums, diaries, Items etc. There's bond to be something here related to Yuko. If not there's definably something to do with her father. However..." He held out a small feather duster, "you're going to need to work to look for your info. Can't have Genkai yelling our ears off for slacking."

With a reluctant sigh she took the tool and began dusting away. There was nothing really eye-catching to see. Just endless rows of the same old coloured dust covered boxes. Maybe if she opens one it will show her the answers she seek. She dusted and dusted and landed on a box that was not covered with a single speck of dust. Perhaps it was recently added. Out of curiosity she decided to examine the box's contains more thoroughly. She found pictures. Most of them were of someone she knew well. "Karma?" She examined one more closely and couldn't help but giggled at it. It was him around 3 years of age. He was happily reaching out for the camera swimming in an older man's shirt which she assumed belonged to his dad. He even had his tie wrapped around his little neck in a loose fashion. "How cute."

"Whoa is that Karma?" Click asked as he suddenly appeared over her shoulder.

She screamed at the sudden action but soon regained her poster. "Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry. I was just curious myself." He peered into the box and picked up a photo that interested him. "Hum is this Karma with Yuko?"

"What! Let me see." She snatched away the photo expecting to see Karma with Yuko in normal clothing and without her sunglasses. Instead she sees Karma with a girl dressed in pure white. Her head was hidden under a white cloth with a golden band that was placed tightly around her forehead. They seemed to be quite young in this photo. 5 years at most. "How can you tell this is Yuko? You can't see the girl's face at all!"

"I'm close to the student president of my school, Shin Gandara. He's very close to Miss Yuko as well. He talks a lot about her. Apparently, she would always hide her true face with a mask or a cloak in public. She hates showing off her face for some reason."

Fuwa rubbed her chin trying to put the pieces together. "Maybe that's why she wears those glasses all the time."

"Maybe," Clicked replied and stopped something else in the mess of old pictures. "He checks this out." He dug up the object and it appeared to be a video recorder. "Wow this thing looks to be pretty old. Looks like a late 90s canon model. The PV-1 I believe"

"You sure now your cameras."

"It's my speciality," he said with a wink. He then noticed there was still a chip inside. Perhaps there's something on it. All they needed to do is turn it on. "Let's see if this baby still has power." He opened the video screen and switched it on. Luckily, it still had some battery life left and so he was able to check out what was inside the memory card.

Fuwa leaned in from the side and saw the static screen show a picture of two golden eyes. They were filled with wonder and awe as they blinked. The eyes drew back from the lens and them the image of little Karma smiling happily. "Is this really mine now?"

"Yes my boy. Take good care of it," said an older male voice.

"Thank you very much," he cheered as messed around with the thing. He moved it around so quickly the images became nothing more than a blur of colours. Soon however he focused on a building of sorts. It was tall skyscraper like with an odd oval shape at the top. Its texture was rocky and dark blackish colour palette and decorated with misshapen windows that glowed with an unnatural light. Nothing like she have ever seen before. Just were in the world is he? Karma wondered the camera from side to side taking a good look at the bare landscape. That was until something caught his eye. There seems to have been a white spec on the black tower. It seemed so out of place so he zoomed in to take a closer look. It appeared to be a person in white. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"There's someone up there. I think they're watching us."

"I don't see anything." By that moment the white figure disappeared. "Perhaps was nothing. Come along now. We don't want to be late now do we?"

With that they entered through the massive doors and were greeted by three familiar bald men. "Good evening master Kurama. The master will be pleased with your decision. We hope you can make yourself at home."

"Thank you for the invitation. Things have become complicated now after everything that has happened. I'm glad I have such good friends to turn to. I do hope my young boy here can adjust to our culture."

Through out this conversation the camera little Karma was holding was focused on other things. I bounced from corner to corner only taking the time to look at the colourful artefacts dotted around. One of them was a cracked vase that was already glued together. It was masterfully done - the cracks were almost invisible. The camera focused more on the vase. Seemed little Karma was walking closer to it. "Ouch." All of a sudden Karma dropped the camera. The image landed on a black go piece lying randomly on the marble floor. A little hand reached out and took the piece. "Where did this come from? What!"

"Karma, what did I say?" The camera was soon lifted up to see a very panicked little Karma. "Be careful with this camera."

"But dad," he shakily pointed upwards. "There was something white up there. I think it was a ghost."

"A ghost?" One of the bald men came in to frame looking to were Karma was pointing. "Oh you must have seen the young lady. She rather shy and barely talks much. But she gets rather curious when anyone new comes in. My lady, are you up there?"

The camera was then turned upwards to a second story balcony. Behind a pillar was a shadow figure. The figure's head turned to the camera and immediately ran. "Well would you look at that. So the rumours are true." The camera was given back to the hands of young Karma. "Here you go my boy. Why don't you go exploring for a while daddy talks to one of his old friends?"

"Ok!" Back to the wondering camera images of the area to the decorative marble flooring to oddly shaped windows little Karma wondered in his new environment. That was until he spotted something interesting. That strange girl again in white again. She was peeking out from the corner of the wall way quite a ways away. "Uhhh... Hi there. What's your..." before he could even ask she ran. "Hey wait!"

And so the chase began through marble hallways, painting galleries, a martial arts hall, a massive library and other rooms. Some of them seemed quite out of place than others. Like a classroom like area with only one seat. However, the chase ended when the girl seemed to be cornered in an open balcony area and he seemed to have blocked the only exit. "Can you please just stop," young Karma panted. They could tell he was tried from the crooked positioning of the image. The girl never answered him and instead hopped on to the railing. "Hey that's dangerous!" The girl gave no heed and fell off the edge backwards. The image hurried over to the edge and from what the saw was rather surprising. It was the girl looking up back to them on the screen. She was somehow unshaved despite the large fall. "Ok then," said Karma with a voice of fearful determination. The setting chances as Karma appeared to be walking backwards. Then the image jitters up and down as he rushed forward and jumped off the edge. The boy came screaming down as his grip of the camera lessened so much it slipped off his hands. The camera screen became a spiral of colours as it finally hit ground. The image it stopped on was a reliving one. Karma was caught in the arms of the girl in white. He smiled sheepishly, "that probably wasn't a good idea. Thanks for the save."

"Yuko," called out a regale male voice. "Where are you? It's almost time for your lesson my lady."

With that remark the girl dropped the boy in her arms and rushed off out of the sight of the camera. "Ouch," the boy groaned as he rubbed his pained parts. His head then turned to the camera. With a panicked look, he stuttered forward and held the lens to his face. "It's not broken is it?" After that the screen turned black most likely the cause of him accidentally pressing the off switch or it ran out of battery.

"Well that was an interesting video," Fuwa said. She thought back at what she witnessed and began to analyse this new information. _If Click is telling the truth then that girl in white has to be Yuko. If so this is most likely the first meeting of Yuko and Karma. Where on earth were they? It was like a desert landscape outside and that building. It's something I've never seen before. Perhaps in a secluded part of the world? But why? But there's no doubt in my mind Yuko is from some sort of well off family. Princess or not with a home like that she's got to be loaded. But how is Karma connected to all of this? Sure his dad and her dads maybe friends but from the way he was talking to those other three this doesn't seem like an ordinary visit. Something's going on here. What did he mean by 'complicated' and 'our culture'. Maybe Yuko and Karma aren't fully Japanese._

"What a poor way to use a camera," Click said out loud. "He was moving far too much. Most of the images were a blur. Not to mention extremely unfocused."

"Well sorry if I wasn't an expert cameraman at the age of three," Moaned a sarcastic voice.

"Karma!"

"I'll be taking that." He snatched the box along with the camera from them and growled, "It's rude to look at other people's personal items." He then walked away with the box tight in hands.

"Wait!"Fuwa called out. "That video was when first met Yoko. Where were you two and what's with that veil she was wearing? Why did she hid her face back then but not know? Is it some type of tradition or something like in the muslin culture?"

"You ask too many questions," Karma huffed as he turned away. "And if you thing she doesn't hide her face now then your sadly mistaken." With that he walked off not allowing them to get a single word in.

 _'Not hiding her face now?' Is he talking about those sunglasses? But we can still see most of her face so what's that point?_ "Hey Karma wait!" she rushed after him leaving Click behind in the dusky storage room.

"Hey don't just leave me here!"

A group of nearby students saw and chuckled at his expense. "That girl is so despite for answers," Haymai sighed "I mean, I what to know more about her too but I don't what to push on to her you know? We all deserve some privacy."

Chiba nodded, "Yeah I get it but you still can't help but wonder." A passing wind set a shiver down his spine and he clenched the broom in his hand. "Whoa I don't know about you guys but this place give me the chills."

"Well this temple is pretty old and we are in the middle of nowhere." Maehara pointed out, "If this place was a little more rotten and was totally abandon then it would be a good spot for ghost and ghouls to live in."

"But it's not," Okano joined in. "I think this place is rather peaceful." She took at large breath of fresh air, "the air so clean up here and the scenery is gorgeous. Nothing creepy at all."

"I guess you're right," Chiba sighed in defeat. "But I still can't help having this odd feeling." He brushed his fingers through his long fringe and looked over to the side. His body tensed back at the sight he saw as the grip on his broom failed causing it to fall. His classmates noticed the odd behaviour and asked: what was the matter? He answered with a shaky point, "guys I don't know how to say this but that girl is walking on water!"

The group eyebrows him thinking he must be seeing things. It's absolutely impossible for anything like that to happen. So they turned their heads around and gawked at the sight. Sure enough that girl they meet earlier, Mai, was sweeping happily away in the middle of a pond. From where they were standing the pond looked quite deep with it dark coloration yet she was standing on the bare surface with no problem. _How?_ She doesn't even notice it herself since her eyes were closed and she was distracted by her earphones. So they just stood there with their eyes and mouths open wide in a comedic fashion.

Isogai shook off his shock and analysed the pond more closely. He let out a sigh when he figured out what was going on. "I see now. It's just a misunderstanding look closely at the water. You can see there's a stone pathway beneath the surface."

They did as suggested and soon spotted the grey stones in a row. "Oh I didn't see those."

Maehara playful slapped Chiba's shoulder. "You seriously need to cut your fringe man. You should have seen those things they're massive."

"I can see perfectly fine," he snapped back, "and it's not like you saw them either."

"Well at least she's ok," Okano commented. "She's lucky she stepped on those stones or else she'd fallen in right now. Maybe we should get her out before she does."

However someone beat them to it. "Stop sweeping the pond and get over here!"

The girl was suddenly hit by a pebble and lost a bit of her balance. Luckily, she was still able to stand. She growled at the thrower, "What's the big deal Sai!"

"Do you even know where you are you idiot?" He spat at her, "get out the pond your probably scaring the fishes with that dumb face of yours."

"What did you say?" Wasting none of her time, she sprained across the pond to her brother and pounced on top of him. She grabbed the sides of his cheeks and stretched them out with no mercy. "And what do they do when the see yours? Die?"

He growled back at her and rolled her around so he was on top. "We have the same face dummy!"

Mai rolled him back to where they were before, "you're the dummy!" And so the circle continued with the twins wrestling around trying to gain superiority against the other while exchange insults. It got so bad Click had tried to separate them with little success.

The E class group merely turned a blind eye not wanting to get involved with the mess and walked off. They never did realised where Mai was standing there was no stone insight nor as there any in the direction she ran too. The twins stopped fighting as soon as the group left. "You think they bought it?" Sai asked.

"It would appear so. I did over herd them talking about the pathway so I think we're save for now," Click responded as he shot a glare at Mai. "Pay more attention to your surroundings. You almost got us caught."

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't know I wondered on to the pond," she said as she took out her headphones. "It won't happen again."

"Be sure," Click advised. "We are not alone here we can't do our usual action. Not without causing suspicion." He stared at the twins intently, "you did got rid of any unusual items right?"

"Yeah they're all locked up. Even hidden the doorway."

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile with the Terasaka gang...

"This is stupid," Terasaka groaned. "How did we end up painting this stupid arch way?" He complains could never end as he smothered the red pain over the top of the tall arch way. They were lucky enough to find ladders and rollers that can reach such highs.

"Quit complaining already." Hazama said in her usual gloom tone as she slowly painted one of the bottom pillars. "Our jobs were assigned by a draw. We just had some bad luck to be suck with this."

"Is there even a point to this?" Yoshida moaned. "The paint going to be ruined eventually. Not only that but we're on the fricking stairs. Doesn't this seem too dangerous?"

"The day is nice a sunny so I think it will dry off quickly." Muramatsu said trying to be positive. He was helping Terasaka with the top part of the arch. "Beside we're assassins. Danger is kind of our thing. Just need to be careful that's all." As if he jinxed himself he lost his footing and fell. "Ah!" He caught on to the hanging rope and talisman before he hit bottom. He was grapping on for dear life not really caring that he was crumpling up one of the talisman.

"Muramatsu," his friends yelled as the quickly linked arms and from a circle beneath him. "Let you we'll catch you."

He gulped his possible last breath as he chose to trust his friends. He made the right choice and landed safely in their arms. "Thanks guys you really save me." He them felt something strange in his hands. "Whoops," he spotted the crumpled remains of one of the talismans. "You think anyone will notice?"

"Doubt it," Terasaka groaned, "what's one less scrap piece of paper."

And so they continued their work being extra cautious to where they were standing. However there was so absorbed in their work they next did notice the eyes that were watching them. "There is a crack in their defensives. We can attack now."

"No it's too bright. We must wait till dark."

"But that will take too long. This could be our only chance."

"But we must wait. For now."

* * *

With the E class faculty...

Karasuma was working away wiping down the floors while Irina was slumped in the corner complaining it was too hard. "Why does someone like me get stuck with house work? It's too much."

"Come now Miss Irina, how can you be a good wife if you don't do simple house chores," the soft spoken Yukina encouraged. She was working in a room nearby giggling at how different Karasuma and Irina were. One was so hard working the other didn't seem like she ever held a broom before.

"You're one to talk," a sly grin appeared on the woman's face. "So what's he like?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancé of course."

"We're not engaged!"

"No need to hide it sweetheart. From the way you were talking about him earlier I can tell you're hooked. It's only a matter of time."

Yukina covered her red face with her dainty hands. "Please stop," She begged. "It's not like I mind. I know he's a good guy and all. But he's really busy at the moment saying yes know must just be a hassle for him."

"So you do want to marry him!" Yukina squealed as Irina popped right at her face. "It's written all over your face. I smell love." She gave the timid girl a wink, "I say make it official. Men tend to get more flustered if you don't give them an answer. Unless that what you want? Make him think about you day and night. How sly."

"It's nothing like that!"

Karasuma overheard the two women and let out a heavy sigh. "Will you just quit it already? You're scaring the poor girl. Besides we're supposed to be working."

Irina waved off his comments carelessly. "Lighten up man. We're just having some girl chat. So you say he's busy. With work I presume. What does he do?"

"Well he's kind of engineer but he has a side job. It's been very time consuming for them lately."

"Them? He works in a team?"

She smiled nervously as if she wasn't sure how to answer or if she should answer. So she chose her words carefully, "well yes but it's nothing special really. He works with my brother actually."

"Oh that's right," Irina's eyes shone with interest. "What's he like is he as cute as you?"

"If you say something like that to him I'm sure he'll be mad." She said with an odd look of worry. "But if you must know he acts quite coldly to others but I know deep down I know he really cares. He's just not very open about it. I didn't know he was my brother until recently." Irina gasped in shock while pressing on for more details. Giving in to the pressure, she explained, "My brother and I were separated at birth. I've been trying to find him for many years. Then I finally met him but I didn't know it was him. He tried to hide it but I found out accidentally when I overheard them talking. His friends were trying to convince him to tell me." She thought back fondly at the memory, "I was shocked angry even but even so I'm happy to finally found him after so long."

"Why was he trying to hide it if the first place?" Karasuma joined in.

Uncertainty, she stared at the floor. "Pleased don't judge him too harshly but in his youth he was kind of a criminal. He say he didn't what the ruin my image of the brother I longed to see." She admitted. "But his not like he's doing anything illegal now. He's actually an officer in my home land so everything's good. He even got married and had 2 wonderful children."

"You're an aunt!" Irina clapped excitedly at the news.

"Well yes I currently have a niece she's attending Gandara academy," she answered with a proud smile. Her expression soon changed to one of sadness, "I also have a nephew as well but I haven't seen him for a long time."

"Oh why's that?" the teachers asked.

Yukina reached into her kimono and grabbed on her precious treasure tightly. "There was an incident several years ago and he just disappeared. He's been missing ever since." The teachers looked up at her with sympathy. What could have happened to the boy one might wonder. Yukina gave them a solemn smile as if to say not to worry. "I have faith though. We'll find her him one day just like my brother." She fuddled in her kimono and pulled out a precious pearl with the likes no one has ever seen. It was perfectly round and shine with glorious colours of beauty. It brimmed with the aura of happiness and hope. She smiled at the wondrous stone. "We just need to fine the matching pair to this pearl."

* * *

Korosensei, in his odd disguise, was carefully watching out for anyone that was not his students or faculty members. One false move and his cover will be blown. Though he could easily get away and hide if need be. But he needed is set an example to his students and keep his promise to help clean up this place a bit. That and he did drag them in here in the first place he'd feel bad if he didn't help a little. Either that or his students will hate him and he won't let that happen.

"Huh?" He suddenly heard the growling noise of a groaning child. It was disturbing to say the least.

"Calm down Yuko," said an elderly voice.

"Miss Genkai?" He wondered closer to the noise and found himself in front of a sliding door. The groans grew louder and painful. He didn't wish to stall any longer and peeked inside. His eyes widen at the sight.

His strange student Yuko was lying on Genkai's lap with her sunglasses still on. But that wasn't the surprising thing this time. The girl looked like she was in pure agony as she twisted and rolled around. Sweat poured out from her skin as she gritted her teeth in frustration. "Stop it. Stop it," she repeated over and over.

"Calm down Yuko. Everything's fine no one's hurt." Old lady Genkai was trying her best to calm the frazzled girl. She held her tight in an embrace trying desperately to stop he violent squirming. Soon enough the girl became too much and she pushed her away. It was so strong that she ended at the other end of the room.

On longer restrained, Yuko tousled even more violently across her futon. "Please just go away." She whispered with a painful expression. "Don't come any closer!"

Korosensei couldn't bear it any longer and swiftly made his way over to her. With are floppy gloved tentacles he cradled her like a baby. A very distressed baby. She twisted around trying his to best to calm her down. He then remembered she was a music lover. He opened his cheesy smiling mouth and sang:

"Hush little student don't you cry

Korosensei will get you an octopus

And if that octopus won't play

Feel free to shot me any day

You could even use knife

For you my student I'll give my life

For you and all the others I swear

Till the end I'll be right there"

A magical moment came next as little Yuko awoken form her nightmare nap. She looked up at him, sunglasses slightly down, as her sleep deprived chestnut eyes sleepily blinked themselves awake. Rosie cheeks appeared over his peached out beach ball head. "Ah my young student you're awake. Did my wondrous song awaken you from your nightmare?" He said proudly.

Her face remained blank as ever as she tilted her head. "Your tone deaf."

With a shriek of despair, Korosensei's face changed to a gloomy purple as his tentacles held his face. In then crouched down to an emo position right at the corner of her room. "You don't have to be so blunt about it," he cried. "Ever heard of sugar coating?"

"Sugar coating?" she wondered as her imagination took hold. "You mean what confectioners do to finish off their products?"

"No not that type of sugar coating. I mean the type were you use words," he corrected.

Yuko gave an odd look, "You can make words in to sugar. To what purpose would you need to use such an ability?"

"No no no. Sugar coating is just any to tell someone how you feel by using nicer words like 'your wasn't that bad' or 'I think you could to better'. Things like that," he further explained.

Once more Yuko gave an odd look, "Wouldn't that be lying?"

Once again Korosensei was strike down by her words and returned to the corner of despair. "Why must you be so mean?"

"She's not being mean she's being bluntly honest. She's been like that since I meet her. Not the type to beat around the bush." Genkai explained as she got back up.

"Why would I beat a bush?" Yuko asked not really understanding the old woman's words.

"Also not good with metaphors and other odd lingo. Best just to be straight with her." She held out a hand to the octopus that was poorly disguised as a man. She smiled encouragingly to him, "it's hard to get your head around her at times but you'll be fine. Just takes some time getting used to." Korosensei nodded and took her hand back to his feet. The elderly woman then turned to the young girl still in her futon. "Now would you please get some sleep? I promise nothing will happen and I'll be right here beside you."

"But Gensei."

"Don't you Gensei me," She scolded mildly while pointing her finger out to shh her. "You need rest get that through your thick head. I can't have you faith on me again. It's getting rather irritating."

Yuko lowered her head, "apologies."

"You can apologies by getting some sleep." Genkai drew close beside her and laid her head on her lap for a second time that day. She rubbed her tense arms trying to give the girl some comfort and assurance. "I'm not going anywhere until you do." She placed her hand over the girl's sunglasses and said, "Now close your eyes and get some rest. If you don't I'm sure **he'll** worry. We all will." Her words hit the young woman hard as he got into a more comfortable position. She whispered something under her breath and allowed herself to drift off to dream world. All the while Genkai twiddled with her short strands. Seeing such a peaceful face she couldn't help but smile.

"Gensei? What an odd nickname." Korosensei commented as he knelt beside the old woman. He looked down on Yuko's sleeping face. He didn't bother to question her sunglasses in fear he might wake her again. That and he didn't expect her to answer anyway. So he decided to make some quiet small talk.

Genkai sighed, "Well she used to just call me sensei all the time but because of my relationship with her and her parents I've been telling her to use my name. Be less formal and all. But of course she refused and so we both meet half way with Gensei." She chuckled to herself. "Pretty strange huh?"

Korosensei shook his head. "Not at all. It's kind of cute in its own way. That and she gives nicknames to those she adores so I would think of it more of an honour. I wish I will get one someday."

"Don't forget about those she despised," She interjected. "There's only one expectation however." Her eyes became fiercer as he carried on, "Her father will always be the expectation. She'll do anything for him. The thought of that is quite worrying." Korosensei then remember a similar thing. She said so herself she would do anything. Even if it means death. "But then again it's not like he'll make her do something too stupid. He loves her too much to every do."

"What do you mean?"

Genkai wore a disapproval face as she turned to him. "That man is way too soft on her. They all are. They spoil her way too much. She needs someone to knock her down a few pages and give her some tough love."

"Is that you were so harsh on her this morning?"

"Yeah I guess so," She smirked. "If I don't do it then who will? Can't have her growing into a cocky pansy like Karma."

"I heard that." The boy entered the room with that box still in his arms. "For the record I am no pansy."

"That maybe so," Genkai agreed grumpily, "But you're still a cocky little runt."

Karma faked cried and hands his wounded heart. "You hurt me grandma. Really you," he said exaggeratingly. "So how is she?"

"Asleep for now." She spotted the box in his arms. "What's with the box?"

"Just some personal items," he explained. "Our young sleuth was sticking her nose in places it didn't belong. You should be thanking me. Some of these things are a tad being too revealing."

She gave him a nod of approval, "I see. Be more careful where you hide them next time."

"Understood." He turned to his octopus teacher. " By the way teach, Tearska and the others are finished painting the arch way but they need some help with the more higher and harder to reach places. Mind helping them out?"

"Of course not." Just like that he was gone.

Now alone Karma took Korosensei's place and sat down next to Genkai. His playful expression was no more as he gazed over Yuko. "Is she really ok?" Genkai stayed silent as she looked over to him. He growled, "Don't give me that look. I know something's up. You're all hiding something. You've been hiding it since the beginning. Why won't any of you tell me?"

"You're too young Karma."

"The hell I ain't!" he snapped. A soft groaned form the girl's lips forced him to change in tone. "Look you're not the only one who cares about her. I have every right to know." He argued, "There has to be something I can do whatever it is. I'm not a child anymore."

"I know Karma." Genkai respond calmly. "But all you can do is just look out for her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And always keep her clam no matter what situation she's in."

Irritably, Karma gave up, "Fine." He then caught the voices of his chattering class mates. He walked to the door and slid it open, "Shh Yuko's sleeping."

"Oh sorry we didn't know," One apologised, "by the way did you know there's an arcade in here?"

"Yeah. Genkai loves those old things."

"Really? No Joke? Click wasn't messing with us?" Karma nodded. "Then let's check it out!"

"Shh!" Karma hushed his overexcited classmate. Then he turned around, "What do you say grandman?"

She waved her hand to shoo them off, "Knock yourself out but be sure you give that place a good clean. Haven't used it for a while."

"Well I'll take that as an ok. Come on guys follow me."

"Ah!" yelped a voice.

They on turned to said voice and spotted Kurahashi with a broom in hand. She was looking up with a sad expression. "What's wrong Kurahashi?" Kayano asked.

"Oh hey guys." She greeted and then looked back up at the sky. "Well one of my ribbons got undone and flew off. Now it's stuck on that branch." She pointed upwards and they followed her finger. The spotted something fluttering in the wind on one of the highest branches: a strip of red which they assumed was the ribbon. "That was one of my favourites too," she said depressed.

"Don't worry I can get it." Kimura offered and got ready to climb.

"You sure man?"

"Yeah it's easy." He assured as he hoisted himself up to the lower branches. And so begins his journey upwards.

"Careful or you'll fall!" Hara warned as he climbed higher and higher with consistent speed to the very top. He told them once again not to worry so much.

The wind harshen its strength as it pounded the branches along with Kimura. Still he held on strong determination to succeed. With just a couple more branches blocking away he'll be able to reach his goal. The wind speed quickened more causing the ribbon to flap around in all Directions. Luckily for Kimura the ribbon flapped over to his direction and so he caught it in his fingertips. "Got you!" He yelled as he waved it around in victory.

"Thanks a lot Kimura!" Kurahashi called out to him grateful for his help. "Careful on your way down."

"Yeah yeah," he waved off with a smug expression and slowly made his way down. But mistress bad luck just had to swoop in and knock him off balance. His grip of the branches failed and he fell. Simple as that.

"Kimura!" his classmates yelled as the rush to save his fall.

"Ah!" He screamed as the ground grew ever closer to him. He couldn't help but close his eyes and brace for impact. That's when a miracle happened. He wasn't so sure what was going on but it suddenly feel like he was slowing down. It's as if something caught him mid drop and now is gently taking him down like a couple of invisible arms. It almost felt like he was flying only to have a soft landing. Strange. He soon found himself in the arms of was felt like an older man.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the Irish redhead grinning happily. "Well aren't you a lucky one? Should watch your feet next time or you'd get splosh." He looked up at the sky feeling the wind brush against his lion mane hair style. "But the wind was nice today. Slowed you down enough for me to catch ya."

Kimura blinked at his words. "What?" He could barely understand him with his strong accent. Not only that but some of the things he said didn't make much sense.

"Don't think too hard on it," Jin told him as he placed him back on solid ground. The boy was still stunned by his somewhat near death experience. While he was still in such a state Jin took the ribbon off his hand. He walked up to the owner and presented it with a wide smile. "I believe this belongs to you little miss." With flushed cheeks she nodded dummy. He tied it back on to her hair. "There you go. Now ya all prettied up again."

Her body felt light as her cheeks fired up. She touched the tied ribbon and lowered her head – to embarrassed to look him in the eye. "Thank you," she whispered. Her inner fan girl however was yelling at the top of her lugs: _OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe it! I'm so close to Jin! THE Jin! And he called me pretty. Ohhh the girls will be so jealous._

As her imagination wondered her other classmates were gathered around the still stunned Kimura. "You ok man?"

He looked over his body for injuries. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. Still something didn't fell right. "It was so weird," he started, "I don't really know what happen but it felt like I was flying. Even if it was just for a small moment." Karma was the first to brush it off. Telling him it was properly just his imagination or the fear of death coming closer. Kimura rubbed is head, "I guess. Maybe."

It was then Jin was called out by his friend Toya and so had to leave the children. The icy man dragged him but the ear and forced him behind the corner. He ignored his friend's groans of pain. "What do you think you were doing? Do you want to get caught?" He yelled coldly.

"I couldn't just watch the lad go splat," Jin argued with a cheesy smile. "I tried to be as subtle as possible. It worked like a charm. No one expects a think and if they do Karma's got are backs."

Toya sighed as Jin carefree attitude. "I hope your right." He looked over to the distance in caution. Something was watching them or perhaps he was just paranoid. With all these outsiders around they must be careful. A chill ran up his spine, "I hope this is just a feeling." If anything happens to day of all days it could mean trouble for all of them.

Back with E class, Karma lead them to this so called arcade. There were many disbelievers after all what kind of old lady who teaches martial arts do with an arcade room in her home? Well they were about to eat those doubts as Karma opened the sidling doors. For a moment they were speechless. "No way!" they yelled in shock. Honestly, they couldn't believe Click and Karma where telling the truth but there it was. Old fashion games were lined back to back with rows upon rows reaching to the very end of this wide open room. Some of them they recognised like street fighters and pac man though some were more foreign with unfamiliar names. There was even a Karaoke corned near the back.

Karma smiled slyly as his astonished classmates. "Well don't just stand there gawking. Get to work. Then when were done we can mess around how we like."

He needn't say more. Instantly, they class got to work wiping down the old machines, polishing the floor, sweeping the dust away you name it and it was done in minutes. With everyone working together the room was neat and tidy like it was before. The place was far dustier than any other. The question is why? Oh well the class didn't really think much of it and just began their fun time.

Some gathered around their top gamer girl, Kanzaki, and watched her in awe as she beat the high score in almost all of the games she touched. However there was one she couldn't get her head around. It was a pattern game with hand symbols bottoms. She's usually good with rhythm / pattern games but for some reason she couldn't keep up with the lights. They were going too fast and sudden to allow her to react in time. Strange she could barely get a sore of 5 but the top scores were over 100s even touching 200 and the highest score was over 300. She sighed in defeat at her 10th try.

"Don't worry Kanzaki," the class's baseball guy, Sugino, comforted her.

"You can't be good at everything," Kayano added on.

She gave them a smile, "I know but I'm usually really good at these sorts of things. I must be really out of shape."

"Don't say that you're perfect!" Sugino yelled with redden cheeks. The girls giggled at his serious expression and he couldn't help but turn in embarrassment.

Terasaka and his crew were gathered around a test of strength game with one of those things with a punching bag attached from the bottom on a metal pipe. Hit it was hard as you can and gain a score. "Oh yeah these are my type of games!" Terasaka roared as he pulled up his sleeves. "Check this out guys I'm going wipe the floor with you." He punched the bag with all his human strength. The numbers blinked as his final score was calculated. The results were:

"5!" his friends yelled shock or giggled in Hazama case.

"What! But I pulled my all into that punch!"

"Maybe you just didn't put the right thing into it," Karma strolled over to a nearby copy. He face the gang with his usually grin. "Let me show you how it's done." He punched the bag sideways with little effort. The score was quickly made 100.

"What!"

"Oh that looks like fun." Kurahashi trotted over with wonder. "Can I have a go?" she asked sweetly tilted her head.

"Knock you self out."

She nodded in put on a game face. "Alright I just need to punch it right?" Karma nodded and let her have her fun. He didn't expect much though. Bam she threw out the most pathetic punch they have ever seen. No power and so soft it barely made a sound upon impact. They watched the as they numbers blinked wondering how low she got. To everyone surprise the results were:

"70?" no one saw that coming.

"Woo" Kurahashi cheered with her arms high up. "I'm a lot stronger that I though"

"You go girl." The girls cheered at her achievement.

"How?" the boys could help but wonder.

"Terasaka was furious. "I call freaking hacks!" He roared as he attacked the machine. "I can buy Karma but Kurahashi no freaking way!"

"Terasaka clam down!" his friends tried to pull him off but no such luck. They couldn't stop this rage mode as he when all ape on the game.

His classmates laughed at his over the top anger but Karma on the other hand looked at the cheerful girl in wonder. _Could it be? She's one of us?_ He played around with the thought and grew to accept it as a possibility. _It makes sense considering her heritage but…_ his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange noise. "Hey do you guys here that?" His classmates turned to him asking him what he was on about. They couldn't hear a thing with all the dings and rings of the arcade machines. "It's sounds like someone's in the training hall," he explained and then wondered off to investigate.

Soon enough they followed the redhead wondering what it could be he heard. However, considering there was no urgency in the way he walked they assumed it wasn't something drastically important. They soon found themselves in the maintenance to the dojo. That's when the heard it.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" a voice said over and over in a rhythmic pattern.

 _What is that?_ The peered through the gaps of the door way. They couldn't help but gawk at the sight even just a little.

A young boy stood at the centre of the dimly lit dojo. In his small hands was a wooden blade typically used in in traditional sword play. His stance was strong and steading like that of a professional as he bore down his blade. Each swing he let out a 'HA' with much gusto in his tone of voice. Those were straight, clean and steady. His movements certainly suggest this boy was no armature. His next move sealed that thought as he gracefully spun round in a rock solid defensive stance. He then let out a warriors cry as he lunched forward. The aggression of his voice and his face were surprising. Then he twisted back around with an under swing upwards and back to a strong defensive pose. Once again he launched an attack forward with the same type of power as before. Swiftly, he swung his sword outwards to his side and slid it back to an imaginary sheath as if to say this battle is over. His performance was incredible, beautiful and dare they say manly. And this boy was the most girly looking boy they have ever seen!

"Nagisa!"

The boy complete samurai like composure was gone and returned to the shy, sweet, lovable Nagisa they knew. "Where did you guys come from!" he yelled surprise with a slight line of embarrassment across his cheeks.

"Karma heard something wired and so we went to investigate. We didn't expect to see you."

He cupped his own redden cheeks as his body twisted from side to side. He acted like an embarrassed girl. What happened to that strong samurai like persona just a few minutes ago? Suddenly, he collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees. "Please don't tell my mom about this!"

"Why would we do that?"

"You see my mom doesn't really like me doing this sort of thing. She says it's way too dangerous. She would seriously kill me if she found out!"

"Whoa clam down Nagisa," Karma assured his little blue haired friend that they won't say a word about this much to his relive. "By the way who tought you those moves? You looked like a pro out there."

Shyly, he rubbed the back of his head. "You see my uncle is really good at kendo and showed me a few moves and I was hooked." He eyes grew soft as he though fondly at an old memory. "He was really good to me. He's the only family member I can think of that doesn't look at me weird or laugh behind my back." Out of curiosity one of them asked why they would laugh and Nagisa responded with a heavy sight. "Please don't think too poorly of me but when I was younger my mom would always dress me up as a girl."

They stared at the boy in silence pity. _You poor kid._

"It happened a while ago back when I was five. It was during a family reunion event and my mom force me into a dress yet again." He held himself tightly as he membered something horrid. "The other kids would pick on me and laugh while the adults would whisper things amongst themselves. I could tell they weren't very pleasant things. And so I ran hid myself away until he showed up…"

***Flashback***

Little Nagisa sat alone in a random hallway way from his judgmental relatives. It's not like I wanted to wear this get up. He tugged upon the cotton blue dress he was forced to wear tempted to rip it apart. Instead he ripped his hair loosed from his satin blue jewelled hair-bobble. He hated wearing a high pony tail it made him feel more like a girl. Why can't his mom just accept that he's never going to be this daughter she always wanted? The thought crawled into his mind as a wave of sadness washed over his heart. He couldn't take it anymore so he cried. No one's around to hear him nor would anyone care. His mom was probably too busy catching up with family members that she didn't realised he was gone. And so he just let it all out.

It was then a large shadow was casted over his small frame. "What's wrong little girl?" as a rough, deep voice. Those mere words caused Nagisa's cried to grow even louder. "Whoa! Whoa! Did I say something wrong?" the man panicked. "Please don't cry little girl."

"Boy," Nagisa corrected meekly between sobs.

"Huh?"

"I'M A BOY!" Nagisa screamed with all his might as he jumped up from his fetal position.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the man said sincerely. "You're wearing a dress so I assumed that…you know."

New teardrops welled up in his eyes as he got back down hugging his knees. "It's ok I don't blame you," he said with a small hiccup in his throat. "Go ahead laugh make fun of me. Everyone else is doing it."

There was only silence. Slowly, the man made it down to his eye level. He gave him a friendly smile, "Why would I do that? I hate see little kids cry boys or girls. You have to be a really big scumbag to do that." He clenched his fist tight in frustration, "I don't care if they are family it ain't right to make any kid cry." His expression then turned into a wondering one as he peered into the kid's face. "You are here for the family reunion right? The one in hall 3?" Whipping away his tears, little Nagsia nodded. Then there was a sudden pain on his small shoulders. "That's great then that makes me your uncle or something," he said with a happy go lucky grin across his face, "Say what's your name little man?"

The little boy sniffed, "Nagisa Shiota."

"Oh so your Hiromi's kid. Well I have heard she's got a few screw loose but hey who I'm I to judge?" With little effort Nagisa found himself back on his feet while his uncle crashed him close to his waist. "Don't worry Nagisa. I can teach you how to become a real man."

Nagisa looked up at him. He looked back with that stupid grin on. It was so funny looking Nagisa couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you."

***End***

"My uncle tough me a lot of things like how to treat a lady, how to defend myself and people I care about and of course kendo. He even scolded my mom a lot for dressing me up. Thanks to him she doesn't do it as often as she used to," Nagisa wore a bright smile as he told more stories about his uncle. You can tell he loves him dearly.

"So when was the last time you saw this uncle of yours?" Kayano asked excitedly.

"Well I actually haven't seen him in person since that reunion party. He lives quite far away and he's always busy. But we talk a lot through video calls or something but he also travels a lot. So sometimes we send each other letters or he sends me a post card or even souvenirs." His face lit up as he rummaged something out of his pockets. "Actually he recently sent me something from China." He pulled out a little red string charm with a yin yang coin attached.

"That's really pretty, Nagisa."

"Yeah he's really cool," his eyes soon sadden as he placed the charm back in his pockets. "But since he's always so busy and with my mom around I haven't really done much of kendo for a while." He held the bamboo blade high, "this is the first time I even held a Shinai in a long while. I really miss it."

With that sad look in his eyes, Karma couldn't help but wonder if there's anything he could do for his little friend. That's when it hit him. "If you miss it so much then why don't you do some lessons?"

Nagisa dropped the blade at his friend's outrageous suggestion. "Are you crazy? My mom will totally kill me and there's no way I can hide it. I mean she expects me home right after school so after school lessons are a no go and even on Saturdays and Sundays I can't go anyway without her breathing down my neck or texting me every thirty minutes." As if on que Nagisa's phone made a ding. He quickly looked at the screen and sighed. "See that's my mom. During school is impossible we can't participate in any clubs remember."

Karma chuckled a bit as he held his head high with a sly smile. "Who said anything about that?"

"Huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure your mom is a control freak/ extreme worry wart and sure we can't join school clubs but there's always P.E and lunch."

"Wait," Nagisa caught on to his plan. "Are you saying I should incorporate kendo training into assassination?"

"Yup. Or train during free period. That works to."

"That's a great idea Karma," Sugino agreed. "I mean I incorporate baseball into assassination so why not try using kendo. It would be a total surprise."

"Yeah! Nagisa is the last person I would expect to know kendo," Maehara cheered in agreement.

And so one by one they each spoke out there liking to the idea. Some of them were even trying to think of assassination plans that they could use this new skill in their arsenal. Surprise attacks are Nagisa'a specialty and with this skill he could become an even more deadly assassin.

"Hold it!" Nagisa yelled stopping there planning. "I appreciate the support but I would still need a trainer. It's not like I'm a professional or anything so I still need training. You don't think Mr Karasuma happens to be a master a Kendo?"

"Not likely," Karma replied with a grin, "But Yuko is. It's one of the many arts she's learned over the years. I'm sure she'll train you if you just ask."

"You think so?"

"Positive."

With a determine gleam in his eye, Nagisa pumped his fist inward in his chest. "Alright I'll ask her the next time I see her."

"That's the spirit."

"Woohooo!" Kurahashi cheer extremely excited. The adrenaline form beating Terasaka at that punching game and seeing Nagisa in action was still running high in her veins. "I'm so happy for you Nagisa! Let's all do our best." She jumped on the stop while raising her fist in the air. She couldn't stop smiling that was until he felt a familiar burning sensation from her wrist. Instantly, she drew he hand back and wrapped both of her wrists. "Why now?" she muttered fearfully.

With her drastic change in tone her classmates began to worry. "Are you ok, Kurahashi?" they tried to reach out to her but she flicked back.

She stared at them with unsteady eyes. "I…I…I…I…" with every word she took a step back. There was a wobble with every step a fearful one at that. "I have to go." After that she ran with no other was soon stopped however as she bummed into someone.

"Careful there, Hinano. Why are you in such a rush?" it was her father with a beaming smile. Her uncles weren't too far from him. He noticed his daughter's odd behaviour from her trembling figure and twitchy eyes. "Is there something wrong?" She said nothing and instead struggled free without letting go of her wrist. Then she ran off in a random direction. "Hinano!"

"What has gotten into her?" Ryo wonder.

"Perhaps it would be best to ask a secondary source?" Kai peered inside the dojo. "Hello children I don't suppose you know what happened to my little niece now do you?"

They all shook their heads. "To be honesty sir she's been acting weird for a while now. It kind of started when Yuko came to our class but it turned out the reason by she was so nervous around her was because she thought she was connected to Miss Genkai. We thought she would feel better if she could mean the person who saved you guys and things were going just fine till now," Isogai explained sincerely. "She just suddenly clammed up and ran. We don't know the reason sir."

"I see, En. What should we do?"

"We'll go find her of course!" He yelled. "Excuse me I have to go find my daughter." With that he ran off.

"Wait for us!"

"Well what are we all waiting for?" Maehara asked. They couldn't help but turned their heads at him. "Hey there's something wrong with Kurahashi and we need to help her. Were her friends aren't we? Whatever she's dealing with we should help her."

They all nodded in agreement. "Maehara's right we should all go out search for her," Okano suggested.

"But this place is so big she can be anywhere." Okuda pointed out timidly. "Maybe we should ask Click and the others for help. They do know the area better than we do."

"You have a point. Karma, since you know them you think you can track them down?" Isogai asked.

Karma smiled in reply, "Piece of cake I have an idea on where that lot could be. Jin and Toya too. Who knows I might run into Kurahashi."

"Great." It was then Isogai noticed not all of them are accounted for. "Wait where's Nakamura and Fuwa?"

There was then a ding on his phone. He took it out and was greeted by Ritsu. "I'm afraid both Nakamura and Fuwa are tied up at the moment. They do however require some assistance."

"I'll go." Nagisa volunteered.

"Me to." Kayano piped out.

"And I'll get the word out to Mr. Karasuma and Miss bitch." Yada called out. "They need to know about this Korosensei to."

"Alright then it's settled. Everyone split up and let's find Kurahashi. It's oblivious something's bother her and she needs our help," Isogai raised his arm high, "Who's with me?" Cheer of 'I' echoed throughout the hall. No matter what they will find their friend. "Alright then if anyone finds her tell Ritsu to message the rest of us. Now let's get going." With that they spilt and the search began.

Yada rushed towards her teachers. "Mr. Karasuma! Miss Bitch! We have a problem!" She caught their attention. As she panted heavily she regained her voice, "Kurahashi suddenly run off and she was very distress. We're all trying to find her but we need some help."

"What!" Korosensei suddenly appeared before them. "Something has happened to one of my precious students? Say no more Korosensei is on the case." Before Yada could explain any further details he was gone. Soon his other faculty members followed his lead even Yukina offered to help.

Karma found Click and the twins polishing up the main hall. "Hey guys I need some help. One of my classmates has gone awol and we're trying to find her. She's that bubbly girl with the ginger short hair. The one with those three martial artists from this morning. Do you mind giving me some hands?"

"No dud," Sai groaned while carelessly dropping his mob.

"Anything to get out of cleaning duty," Mai agreed as she tossed her cloth away.

"Hum a young girl suddenly runs off for no apparent reason," Click rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This might become quite the story. Count me in," he answered with his camera ready at hand.

Karma sighed and shook his head. "Whatever just yell if you find her. I got to go and find Jin and Toya for back up." After that they ran off in their own way.

Ryo and Kai were still chasing their young friend."En!" they called out to him.

He turned to face them with a worried expression. "Guys I can't find her. I thought I saw her run off here but I can't see her anywhere." He ruffed up his own hair in frustration. "Where could she have gone to?"

"Calm down, En," Kai advised as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders. "We'll find her."

En slapped the old man's hand away in anger. "And what if we don't? This place is huge she could have gone anywhere." He crouched down in defeat letting guilt and stress get to him. "This is all my fault I haven't noticed any of this. How could I be so blind? Why? Why didn't she tell me something was bothering her? Why couldn't I see it?"

Ryo slammed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Get yourself together man! We will find her and you will ask her that yourself!" A small smile formed on his face. "Besides we have a lot of helpers on the case." He gestured to the E class students as they ran around searching for their friend.

With a frim nod En got back up to his feet. "You're right I can't just sit here and mope. I need to find my daughter." With his rekindled flame of determination he once again combed the area with his bothers in arms right behind.

"There you guys are," Karma said as he found the too band mates raking up some leaves. "Look we need some help finding one of my classmates she suddenly disappeared. She's Hinano Kurahashi you know En's daughter. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Ah the little lass whose ribbon blew away," Jin replied with a nod.

"Sorry Karma but we haven't seen her," Toya replied. "But we'll be willing to help."

"Of course. We'll find the cute little lass in no time." A cracking roar interrupted their conversation and Jin looked up at the sky. The sun was completely covered by the darkness of the clouds as lighting flashed onto the scene. "Better hurry the winds are becoming wilder. Once the clouds start to cry we might lose her trail."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Kayano were busy trying to find their other two missing members Nakamura and Fuwa. "Hey Ritsu where are they?" Nagisa asked.

"They're in a room just up ahead."

"Any luck contacting Kurahashi?" Kayano asked.

The virtual girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She won't answer me at all and when I located her phone coordinates the guys told me she wasn't there. I suspect she just left her phone there on accident or perhaps she truly wishes to be alone."

"I see thanks for the update."

Crash! Bang! Slam!

An array of vicious and loud noises rang across the hall way from the room up ahead. The two small assassins in training jumped into action. Maybe something has happened to their friends. The moment they slid open the paper door their worried expressions turned dull and somewhat disappointed. "What are you doing?"

The room was scattered with random tools little hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers, drills etc. Half of them where either bent or broken to pieces. There were even some more hard-core pieces of broken equipment: a crow bar twisted into a U shape, a massive 5 K jack hammer with a shattered handle and even a chainsaw that lost all its sharp teeth. In the middle of it all were their two exhausted classmates looking somewhat sooty and Yuko's famous guitar case. "We were trying to open the case," They replied weakly.

"By doing what!" the little duo screamed as they pointed at the mess they made. "We just cleaned this room!"

"Sorry guys," Nakamura said with apologetic grin. "Things kind of got out of hand."

"I can see that," Kayano snapped while she and Nagisa helped them on their feet. "What happened in here? And why are you two covered in soot?"

"We tried to blow up the locks with these mini fireworks we found," Fuwa explained with a sheepish smile. "It kind of blew up in our faces." She looked around at their many, many other failed attempts, "As you can see we tried everything and I mean everything to get that damn case open but…" she turned back to the persistent sliver case with not even the slightest scratch on it, "nothing working."

"I'm telling you that thing is indestructible," Nakamura huffed, "We even got Okuda to make this really strong acidic as acid that could melt metal but nothing!" She pointed her thump to a melted hole on the floor not too far away. "The stuff slid off the thing and onto the floor. Almost took us with it."

"How did you even get that case? Yuko practically takes it everywhere." Nagisa wondered.

The girls explained they found it in the changing room near the dojo along with Yuko's main uniform. Yuko must have left it there while she was training with Genkai and since the old woman forced her to take a nap she wasn't able to retrieve it. That's when Fuwa found it and took the opportunity to inspect the contents. She thought she might find more clues about their mysterious student and began her attempts to open it. With all the racket she was making Nakamura grew curious and decide to investigate. When she found Fuwa she wanted to help her out. After all there's I file in their regarding their octopus teacher and it could be of use in their assassination attempts. "We've been working on it all day but no dice."

"Forget about that Kurahashi gone missing!" Kayano yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah she suddenly acted all weird and ran off. Now nobody can fine her!"

As Kayano explained the situation Nagisa couldn't help but stare at the undamaged guitar case. It drew him in to some degree. He knelt down to it and touched the opening rim. A strange tingling feeling ran up his arm as he did. What was that? He placed his fingers on the two clipped locks and easily opened it. Well that was easy. Slowly, he opened the lid expecting to see her precious guitar but instead in saw something much more… No words can possibly describe this. "Guys, you got to see this," he said timidly as he leaned deeper into the case. "You're not going to believe this."

The girls turned around with screams of shock or joy. "Nagisa, you opened it! You're my hero. How did you do it? We tried everything. Was there some sort of secret button or something?" Nagisa stayed silence as he peered deeper into the case.

"Hey you ok there?" Nakamura asked become slightly worried.

At that moment, Nagisa suddenly fell into to the guitar case screaming: "AH!" Then the case shut itself up silencing Nagisa's terror. There was quiet but not for long.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Back with the rest of E class were gathered together along with: their teachers, the two rock idols, Genkai's other three students, Miss Yukina, Kurahashi uncles and of course her father. "Has anyone seen my daughter?"

Regrettably, they all shook their heads. "No. None of us found any trace of her. Sorry."

"We looked all over the temple grounds and checked every room but still no luck. It's like she disappeared."

"Maybe she went inside the forest."

"Oh dear even I can't fine my precious student." Korosensei sighed solemnly, "And with all this rain I can really do much. I can't even pick up her sent." They looked outside into the dreary darkness. Surprise to say it was so bright and cheery before. Now things look more hopeless.

En walked up to the open door and yelled into the storm, "Where are you, Hinano?"

Slam!

"Oh Nakamura there you are."

Nakamura busted into the sense her hair was a tangled frazzled mess as she slumped her tire body onto the door frame. "Guys we have a situation!"

"We have a situation to!" Maehara yelled, "Kurahashi has gone missing and we can't fine her anywhere."

"I know but this is so much worst."

"The guitar case ate Nagisa!" Kayano screamed with the said case right behind her.

Slam! A dark aura filled the room with vicious kill intend. They turned themselves around to see a small beast brimming with power. Awaken form its slumber the beast cannot ignore the cries of distress form the students desperately trying to fine their own. Nor can the beast ignore the fact that someone touched something very precious. The sunglass it wore slid down its noise to reveal its piecing, predatory eyes ready to make a move on the wrong doer. "Who touch my guitar case?" Its tone was low but was filled with malice.

It sacred all them right out of their skins so much that they insanely pointed at the three girls that just came in. "Oh thanks a lot guys."

"Hey I didn't anything it was just those two!"

"Hah!" Yuko pounced on top to them they a predator capturing their prey. She locked on to their necks and squeezed them tight but just tight enough to give them some pain and allowed them to breath. "Speak now or forever hold your breath. What did you two do!" she growled tightening her grip slightly.

Fuwa coughed for air as she looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to look inside but things got out of hand," she explained painfully.

"Yeah I helped too but nothing worked," Nakamura continued with the same tone of voice. "But then Nagisa somehow opened it and fell in."

"We tried to re-open it but nothing," Fuwa added, "he's still in there."

"Nagi?" her expression imminently softened and she dashed towards her case. She snatched it right out of Kayano hands and slammed it onto the floor. With a swift motion she dragged her fingers across the opening rim and flicked the locks open along with the lid. What they saw was no guitar. Instead it was a void of endless darkness. Complete nothingness. It was like a portable black hole. "Nagi!" she yelled into the case. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he responded with an echo. "Where are you? Where I'm I? I'm scared."

"Don't worry we'll get you out. Just stand still."

"Ok"

"Jin," She turned back her face was serious like one of a general as she took complete control. "I'll leave Nagi with you. If need be jump in there and drag him out."

He saluted it the girl, "you can count on me mam."

"Yukina. Toya." The two of them stiffened at the sound of their names. "Have you check the hidden rooms?" They shook their heads in response. "Then check them. Kurahashi might have accident wondered into them. Hopefully, she hasn't wondered into the snake's pit."

"Snake's pit!"

Yuko ignored her classmates cried of shock and continued to dish out orders, "I suggest you have everyone here help you. Show them the way. Gensei, will you help to?"

She bowed, "of course."

"Very well then. Re-coma the area she might have been moving room to room. That could be the reason you haven't found her yet. Then there's the forest possibility." She stared at the rain outside "Luckily the rain seems to be lightening up. There might still be traces of her left behind." Sternly, she faced remaining locals who knew the layout of the mountain well, "Click you check the southern portion. Mai take the west and Sai take the east. Kit you're with me. We're heading north. Let's stay connected by using our phone so that we can contact each other if we find anything. Did I make myself clear?"

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Glad you're taking me with you," Karma said with a grin, "Can't have another missing classmate."

"Shut up and get moving before I change my mind," she snapped as she dragged him by the ear with Click and the Twins close behind.

While all this was happening, Karasuma discretely reached out for his phone. Things here have gotten crazy and he needed to report these events. However he was soon stopped and was dragged out to the outer corridor. He found himself back against the wall and a knife to his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" he glared at the wilder of the knife.

"Heh. I should ask you the same thing," the wilder responded coldly. "I wouldn't try anything in your position military man." The wilder was none other than Toya. An angry Toya at that. "If you dare call your mates in the government I will be more than willing to silence you." He inched the knife ever closer to his neck. So close it practically touched skin.

Karasuma groaned in his position. He couldn't move. Despite all his inhuman strength he couldn't move. It was as if he was frozen in place. "What is this?"

"Your moments are graceful and swift. Silent but extremely fatal. If I didn't know batter I say you're a ninja." A new presents appeared behind Toya. His words rattled his heart and mind as he twisted round to silence the new comer. But he never hit anything. Instead he found his blade in the hand (or should I say gloved tentacle) of Korosensei still in disguise. "Please there's no need for that. I promise I'll make sure my colleague here will not say a word about what has transferred here. So please put the blade down."

Toya snarled at the octopus as his gaze left to the floor. "You have no idea how it feels." He spat. "To live in the shadows for so long being nothing; feeling nothing. To watch those who bath in light. Laughing with each other. Playing with each other. Having fun. All we ever wanted was that kind of life. Is that so much to ask for? That's why we quit and now we have that life. I'm not going to have that ruined because of your friend's big mouth." He charged forward slamming Korosensei to the wall giving him the same treatment he gave to Karasuma. "Alright I'll trust you Mr. Octopus but if you dare break that promise I'll break you, your military man over there and your assassin co-worker."

Korosensei blinked several times at his threat. He was so surprise he lost his peached coloured skin and returned to his normal sunshine yellow. "How did you know?"

Toya laughed at his expression, "You humans as so easily to read it's laughable. I could tell from your movements and personality alone what you are." He then grabbed Korosensei by the collar and flung him to the side. Then he flipped out a phone he kept tucked away in his sleeves and flashed a pic at Korosensei and the shocked military man. Before either of them could get a jump on him he disappeared into nothing. "I'm a pretty popular idol you know? If I send these pics it will sure spread like a wildfire," though he was nowhere to be seen the two teachers can still heard his threat echoing around them. "So here's the deal if you keep quite I'll keep quiet. If you dare break this deal in any shape or form I'll be sure this will be all over social media."

Karasuma gritted his teeth in defeat. He can't have news like this spread. Even if the government were able to falsity his claim it would still prove to be extremely difficult to die down. That and he had a feeling this man would do something else if that were to happen. "Fine."

"Good choice."

After that there was nothing. No more words to be said now that the deal was made. Korosensei could help but touch the area where the knife has been. He was surprise it didn't melt like other metal objects. In fact it didn't felt like metal at all. It was much colder even translucent like ice. _How peculiar._

* * *

In the forest, Genkai's pupils were combing the mountain area. Luckily, the rain let up completely now so it should be easier to track down their missing classmate if she did ran out there. However the cloud of dark still blocked the light of the sun so it was much darker out despite it just past mid-day. "Everyone report. Any signs of Kurahashi," Yuko said through her phone as she and Karma leaped from tree to tree.

"Click here and I'm sorry to say my answer is a negative."

"Same. I don't see any tracks. The rain washed away most of them and trances of any sent trails."

"Ditto."

"Hey sis bet I can find her before you." No response. "Hey. Hey sis hey. Heellooo? Don't tell me she hung up! Unbelievable. Can you believe her?"

"Oh come on Sai she's your sister give her some slack." No response. "Uh Sai? Did he hang up too? Ugh…well it's just us three now. Any luck on your end?"

"I'm afraid not, Click," Yuko replied.

"Yeah this rain fall really made things more difficult," Karma added, "like Sai said it washed away the foot prints. With what's left of some of them it's hard to tell what they are."

"Even so we have to try. Keep us updated alright Click?" No response. "Click?" she looked at her phone and saw that her calls where discontented. "He hung up?"

"Nah it's probably just bad signal," Karma suggested. But that didn't sit too well with Yuko after all her bars are perfectly fine. She's not having any trouble at all so she assumed they shouldn't have either. "Don't worry I'm sure their all fine. That and I good some good news." He pushed a nearby bush down to reveal a trail of deep mouldy foot prints clearly made by shoes. "I'm willing to be these as Kurahashi."

She shoved her phone back in her pocket thinking she'll deal with Click and the twins later. "Good eye Kit. Now let's get going." And so they followed the tracks deeper into the trees and soon enough they found what they were searching for. "There you are Kurahashi we were all so worried.

They found the girl in a small open clearing weeping like there was no tomorrow. She kept mattering to herself as the tears kept running. All the while she held her wrists tight shaking in fear. It didn't seem like she heard Yuko at all but instead was lost in her own phantom world. "Why? Why? Why won't you stop?"

Karma crept closer with Yuko right behind him. "Hey," he called out, "You don't look to good." Awkwardly, he reached out to her. "Hey, Kurahashi. What's wrong?" His hand drew closer to her's and as it was close to the touch and painful shock snapped at him. "Ah!" he drew his hand back as he winced in pain. He peered on to his hand was shocked to see his fingertips had a minor burn.

It was then Kurahashi finally noticed their presents. "Oh Karma! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I just don't know what's going on."

Karma stared at his hand and back at the crying girl. "Kurahashi, you really are one of us aren't you?" He was so shocked with this turn of events that he didn't noticed the shadow sneaking behind him.

But Yuko did. "Kit look out!" She pushed him away and ended up behind dragged in the bushes.

"Yuko!" he was about to go after her but then got snagged from behind. "Damn it."

"Ah!" Kurahashi screamed as she found herself roped up and dragged into the shadows. Soon enough there was nothing left it that little clearing. Simply nothing.

* * *

"Where are they?" En groaned as he pasted up and down the outer temple hallways.

"Patient, En," Genkai advised as she slipped a cup of tea. "My kids are well trained I'm sure they'll find her eventually."

"But they've been gone for hours!" En stressed. "That's it I'm going after them."

Genkai stopped him and forced him down the stairs. "Calm down being so flustered won't get your daughter back."

The E class members glanced at each other worried. They have been gone for a long time and there weren't any sign of them coming back. "Ritsu have you gotten through to Karma or Yuko," Nagisa whispered through his phone.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I can't seem to find them anywhere. Something's messing with my tracking single. Also they're not answering their phones. I don't know where they are or how they are doing." She then changed the subject, "How are you feeling Nagisa. I heard you had an unusual experience to say the least."

The little boy sighed, "Thanks anyway Ritsu and I'm fine. I'm safe thanks to Mr Jin but I don't really know what happened myself. At any case don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Then he put her down and stared into the forest. _Please be ok you guys._

After some time Korosensei and Karasuma joined in the wait. "Hey you two where've you been?" Irina greeted. She noticed how pale they were and slightly beaten, "Hey what's up? You to look like you had a run in with the devil."

"You could say that," Karasuma responded while glancing to said devil. Toya looked back at him in the eye and held his phone up threateningly. "I'll talk to you about it later."

"So what's the news? Any luck finding Kurahashi?" Korosensei asked.

Irina shook her head, "Nope my precious little Yuko hasn't come back yet with the others. Now that we've searched this place again top to bottom we're just waiting on them to return. Hopefully with good news.

"That's it I'm stick of all this waiting!" Terasaka yelled impatiently. "I'm going out there and I don't care what you say old lady." He was about to march right out but Genkai stopped him and forced in down next to En. "What gives!"

She never replied but instead stared into the darkness of the woods. They sun has still yet to smile its golden rays upon them since it was still hidden by dark clouds. It was a perfect opportunity. "Yukina fetch the kids' stuff if you will." The young woman looked confused but never the less obeyed the order and fled inside. The old woman walked out to the courtyard and glared at the trees. "So how long are you cowards going to sit there and hide? I'm not getting any younger you know."

With those words things got into motion. The shadows shifted and move at all directions never. One by one an army of men in complete black appeared before them. Each and every one of the wore the same uniform: ordinary black shoes, black gloves, black pants, a button up and high collared black trench coat and an elongated black fedora that hid their faces in shadows. Only one was different but only because he was front and centre and they were able to see the bottom half of his face. "Well Genkai it's an honour to meet you."

The old woman hissed at them, "What do you want? And how the hell did you get in here?"

The man smirked, "Well let's just say some kids were messing around and left the door wide open." He held out a crumpled sheet of paper and dropped it on the ground.

Genkai instantly recognised it. "My talisman?"

The Terasaka group gulped and faced each other thinking that little piece of paper might have been important for some reason. "Whoops."

"As for what we want you know exactly what it is." The man's face turned stern as he growled, "Where is she? Where is the daughter of Raizen?"

Genkai scoffed at them, "what makes you think she's here. You should know by now she rarely leaves home without her father by her side."

"We have our sources. We know she's here. Tell us where."

"I don't need to tell you anything."

The man snarled at the stubborn woman but then flipped to a confident smirk. "I think you'll change your minds once you see this." The men in black parted in half to reveal their trump card.

"Daddy!"

"Hinano!"

They gasped in shock as they saw their classmates and others each tied up from the waist up with knives close to their necks. "Hey everyone. Sorry we couldn't response to your calls. We were kind of tied up with something."

"This is no time for jokes Kit."

"So Genkai, how's about it? You're students in exchanged for the where about of the daughter of Raizen. Or better yet just bring her here that would make things a lot easier."

Genkai stared the man down, "You think that will make me talk. Ha! You're even more of a fool than I thought."

"Hum I'm shocked Genkai. I thought you cared for your student," the man taunted. "If you don't talk now well…" The knives the men were holding behind the children drew closer to their throats. "I can't guarantee their safety." Kurahashi screamed in terror as she struggled away from the sharp blade. The other however remained calm almost bored at their current predicament.

En growled at the men and was ready to attack but once again Genkai stopped him. "Let me handle this." He growled at the woman in bittier anger and frustration but soon backed down.

Korosensei was suffering the same type of emotion as his skin soon turned pitch black. He was ready to shred these men who dared harm his students to pieces but both Jin and Toya stopped him. "Calm down Mr Octopus. I'm sure Genkai has something up her sleeves," Jin said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, trust in her and her students," Toya advised and with a sound defeat Korosensei also backed down.

Genkai stepped closer to the group in black and stopped a few feet away from them. "Of course I care for my students. They're like my own children," she explained, "But because they are like my children as a parent I must teach them how to fend for themselves one way or the hard way." A smirk appeared upon her wrinkled lips. "Go on kids. Show this old timer what today's youths can do."

They looked at her in shock. "Whoa! Whoa! Whao! Grandma, are you saying," Sai stared with his mouth wide.

"What we thing you're saying?" Mai finished off with the same expression of her brother.

"But lady Genkai, we have an audience with us." Click stressed. "Are you sure about this?"

Karma turned to the girl in sunglasses beside him, "Well Yuko it's your call. What do you think?"

"If that is Gensei's wish then I am more than willing to comply," she replied, "Just say the word."

Karma's grin grew as he turned back to his master, "Well you heard her grandma. It's all on you just say the word."

With a nod Genkai matched her mischievous us student's grin, "Alright you 5 you have my permission. Go wild."

Nothing more need to be said as each one of them to form the ever so feared dark smirk on their faces. This will be fun. Bang! They head-butted their captor's in the chin. This caused them to fall back loosening their grip on the knife slightly changing its potion. In fact the positioning was so perfect that the cut lose the ropes the children were in freeing them. Now free they grabbed hold of the knife that threaten their lives and forced it out of their hand captor's with a good hit on the elbow joint. Then they twisted round to their captor's back and with one swift motion twisted their neck till they were no longer conscious.

"What the?" the man yelled and faced their remaining hostage. "Kill the girl."

"Oh no you don't." Click threw the knife he got. It hit the mark perfectly at the attacker's arm that held the knife.

As he screamed in pain he dropped the knife as well as the girl still in ropes. The twins came rushing in. Mai was a front with a knife at hand she swiftly cut through the ropes as Kurahashi fell. Sai wasn't far behind and caught the girl before she touched he ground. They then retreated to return the girl back to her worried father.

"Why you little brats!" the man yelled as he held his injured shoulder. He tried to run after them but was soon knocked off his feet from a kick brought to him by Karma. He found himself falling into the arms of an awaiting Yuko who quickly grabbled in twisted his head unconscious.

She and Karma soon retreated back to Genkai along with the twins and Click ready and waiting. "Word of advice: never underestimates my kids."

"Genkai!" Yukina finally made her way back with a box at hand. "I got what you asked for." She threw the box towards her and she caught it with her arms.

"Thank you Yukina." She rummaged through the items in search for the ones she needed. "Karma, these are yours."

She threw him a pair of golden fans. "Oh yeah I've been dying to give these babies a test run," he cheered as he fanned them out to position.

"What about your rose?" Yuko asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and winked at her, "always have one on me in case of emergencies."

"Mai. Sai."

She threw two the pair a couple of unlabelled bottles with a clear liquid inside. "Oh yeah," the twins tossed and flicked the caps off. "Bottoms up." They drank the contents happily but noticed something strange about their drink.

"Hey this is for lightweights!" Mai complained.

"Yeah where's the good stuff?" Sai agreed.

"You're not getting the good stuff," Genkai replied blatantly. "Last time you did you to when missing for a week and we found you on mount Fuji of all places with your clothes miss matched, hair dyed and I don't even what to think about those tattoos." She glared at the two of them, "I'm not going to have a repeat of that you got me?"

"Awe," the twins said sadly as the gloomily tossed for a second time. "Well I guess we'll have to drink a lot more," the told each other as they gulped down more of their drink.

"Click," she held out to him a very colourful box of red, yellow and blue with a large yellow star on the lid.

"I guess I have no choice." He reached out for the items. "I would much prefer taking action shoots but I guess I can't stand back and let these guys have all the fun." He finished wrapping his fingers up and present at team of four yo-yos in each of his hands. They each had similar designs with a yellow star over a blue background and a red rim around it. "It has been a while since my last show," he said as he performed the walk the dog tick with the four yo-yos in his right hand.

"Finally, Yuko."

"Thank you, Genkai." She was given a pair of fingerless white gloves. Four hollow metal cinders aligned with her knuckles as they fitted on her hands perfectly. On her right hand was a calm design of a blue flame. There was even a thick metal ring attached to the index finger hole. On her left hand was as more aggressive pattern of a black flame with a dark purple lightning bolt in the middle. This glove didn't have any other extra things on like its counterpart. Fiercely, she smashed her first together allowing the metal cylinders to clash. "Let's so this."

* * *

Next time…

E class: OH MY GOD

Genkai: My kids are pretty amazing aren't they?

Okajima: That doesn't look good.

Kurahashi: Leave her alone!

En: Hinano?

Yuko: It isn't over.

Karma: You don't have to do this

Battle time

Yuko: Are you prepared? (Takes off sunglasses) I sense a storm coming.

* * *

An: I'm alive. Sorry for the wait after exams and starting a new school I've been busy and lazy. So I took a very long break. That and I started a new project with a friend. I'm probably going to regret that but oh well. If anyone is reading this then If you like Hitman Reborn then you might like it. It's a crossover between Hitman Reborn and assassination classroom. There's a description about it on my profile page if you want to check it out. But I'm not going to post it yet even though I already stared it. It will come out eventually or my friend will beg me till I do it. Anyway on to the reviews:

 **Suntan140** \- Thank you. I'm glad you like Yuko but I don't know if that will change in the next chapter. Let's just say I'm going to show a very intense side to her. Oh I'm going to have so much fun when I eventually start writing it. Also by reading this chapter you have answered your own question. Her father is En one of the young fighters form the dark tournament.

 **Keeperofhounds** \- Sorry for the wait again please to be too mad at me. Also I seen and read the end of assassination classroom and I'm assuming everyone has by now. So all I have to say is: Korosensei! You will be missed),: Anyway yes I do stray far from the canon and with reason. I like it when a crossover sticks to one of the original story lines of their chosen fandoms but sometimes they sick too close. It makes the plot predictable and dare I say boring. I like it when a crossover goes its own way with the plot but sometimes even those can be a hit or a miss for me if they are way out there. When it comes to writing I like to do both. I stick to one particular universe and fuse them together with things form the other using my own wild imagination. Because of this odd fusion I usually stray from the original plot line and use my own but keep the characters and some parts relativity the same. But I assure you there will be times I go back to the original story line for assassination classroom but with my own personal twist to them like what I did with retaliation time form the manga. That would make things more fun don't you think?

And yes you are completely right about Hinano's father. I'm impressed you figured it out but I guess I gave out major hints in that mini teaser. Still good on you give yourself a treat. But what you probably realised by now she isn't the only one with connections to Yu Yu hakusho. I wonder if you or anyone else can find them and their connections before I reveal them to you. Also I'm glad you like last chapter with Yomi. We'll see him again. Don't really know when but what do you think of Yuko and Genkai? I'm interested. And again sorry for the wait but then again this chapter is crazy long! Over 20,000 words and this was not the complete of my original plans of this chapter. I had to cut out a lot of things and save some of it for the next chapter that was not in my original plan. So fair warning next chapter might be short or average depending on what I decide to add. I might focus more on Karma. You'll just have to wait and see.

 **Mystery guest 1** \- glad you're having fun with this and now you get to see more of the old cast and new cast members. Hope you don't mind them too much.

 **Mystery guest 2-** I'm glad you're really enjoying yourself and sorry for the wait. Also let's just say the supernatural element is going to go through the roof in the next chapter. He he he I'm seriously going to have so much fun once I start. Whenever that will be.

Once again sorry for this extreme wait everyone. Hope your still enjoy this and thanks for sticking with it. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
